


It’s just Oiiwa oneshots

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How in the fuck does one tag?, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with some plot, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is fucking dirty, This is porn mixed with angst and fluff, Tooru also loves hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, i swear on my life; Hajime loves Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Started off as just being pure porn, now it’s actual storylines and plot, followed with some porn or implied situations.If you’re into bottom Iwa, or Iwa just getting affection from the grand king, then I suggest you read this ✨💕
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 177
Kudos: 651





	1. Detention.

Oikawa sat in his seat, with a major pout on his facial features. To him, it seemed absolutely unbelievable that he had scored himself a detention. All because he had ‘accidentally’ served a ball to some douchey, trashy, asshole guy that was checking out Iwaizumi. The incident was purely a mistake, he had no malicious intent behind it, however those lies rang on deaf ears, because that wasn't enough to let him evade this hellhole. 

Anyhow, The teacher upfront peered a glance at him and saw the brunet meddling and poking at the rectangular device in his hand; no doubt, it was his phone. She slammed her hands on the wooden desk, and then walked over to where he sat calmly. A hand was held out, and Oikawa got the message; he reluctantly gave away his phone to her. 

“Kids nowadays, I swear, I’ll be back, and if you dare move I’ll make sure to ban you from any and all extracurricular activities”

“But you’re not even my actual home room teacher!”

“Yes but I am still a teacher, which means you still have to obey, now hush and don’t try to do anything you aren’t supposed to” She left the room without giving Oikawa a second glance.

The brunette groaned heavily and loudly. He then saw that while the teacher exited, another person entered. Iwaizumi carefully walked in, and shut the door as quietly as possible. Oikawa grew smug, and he proceeded to wolf-whistle when he saw the divine specimen of Iwaizumi wearing their volleyball uniform while also pulling off a nice reddened face. 

“Shut up ya shitty moron” Iwaizumi muttered as he made his way over to Oikawa. The brunet greeted him with wide, open arms. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, and made his way into the other's embrace; soon he was seated in the brunette’s lap. Oikawa smiled wickedly as he smacked the raven’s ass, before groping it underneath his shorts. 

“Tooru stop it” Iwaizumi said as he tried to pry the the brunette’s hands off him. Oikawa only smirked.

“I know you like it when I touch you like this honey bunny, or are you going to deny it?” Oikawa teased. Iwaizumi didn’t like the term of honey bunny, but whenever Oikawa called him it he couldn’t resist the urge of getting turned on.

“I—pervert” Iwaizumi retorted in a bored tone. Oikawa’s smirk fell. He smacked Iwaizumi’s ass.

“Tell that to the guy who was eyeing your ass, but I bet you liked it, liked getting me riled up, right honey bunny?” Oikawa asked as he tilted Iwaizumi’s face up to meet his. They locked eyes and both felt tension between them.

“No..d-daddy..” Iwaizumi blurted out. He didn’t even know why he had called the other daddy; he had never done it before, but for some reason it felt right. Oikawa smirked.

“Suck Daddy off bun bun, I want to see that pretty little mouth full of my dick and cum” oikawa ordered. The dominant tone did wonders to the raven. He kissed Oikawa and both almost fell to the floor.

The kiss was sloppy, and very hurried, but Oikawa loved every light whimper and gasping breathe that Iwaizumi gave. 

“On your knees bunny, show daddy how good you are” Oikawa managed out. Iwaizumi nodded frantically, he got off the other but not before getting one last sloppy kiss. 

The raven got to his knees and felt himself grow crimson at every passing second. Oikawa put a hand in the jet black locks of hair.

“Drink up bunny, I know you’re dehydrated”

Iwaizumi licked his lips. He gave a tender lick on the still fully clothed erection. Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi gave tender licks and soft kisses. Oikawa thought that Iwaizumi looked so pure; even though the actions he was doing were anything but.

Iwaizumi finally began sucking on the clothed hard on. The raven tried to keep himself under control but he felt lust completely bloom all over his body. He pulled off, a string of saliva tying him to the area between Oikawa’s legs.

He pulled the hem of his setter’s pants. Oikawa got the hint and slid them off bit by bit trying to entice Iwaizumi even more. 

“There bunny, treat daddy’s cock real well okay?” Oikawa asked as he caressed the raven’s cheek.

“Yes Daddy” Iwaizumi whispered out. He licked Oikawa’s shaft and moaned at the taste he was greeted with. Oikawa has to admit that Iwaizumi looked good on his knees.

“Hurry it up, I want to try and fuck you bunny”

“S-Sorry daddy” Iwaizumi stammered out as he wiped his mouth. He dove back in and took the tip into his mouth. Oikawa groaned when his tip was greeted with Iwaizumi’s burning mouth; it felt hot and good.

Iwaizumi sucked and slurped the precome. Gathering as much as he could into his mouth before swallowing slowly and erotically. Oikawa wasn’t a fan of messy blowjobs, he found them disgusting up to a point, but Iwaizumi was that one exception.

The raven was still new to the idea of giving head, so his inexperienced and sloppy blowjobs were always the best. Oikawa found it enticing to see iwaizumi swallowing gulp after gulp of precome before finally taking him to the hilt.

Oikawa gripped Iwaizumi’s hair firmly. At the rate they were going Oikawa was never going to get inside Iwaizumi.

“Bunny suck me off properly, I know that pretty mouth can do it, if you can beg for cock then you can also suck on it”

Iwaizumi got off with a pop and stroked the aching erection.

“Sorry Daddy”

“Stop saying sorry and just get to it already”

Iwaizumi flinched at the dominant words. He got back to work and hallowed out his mouth to give Oikawa a semi-proper blowjob. The brunette was getting impatient fast, he wasn’t liking Iwaizumi’s taunting games.

He gripped the dark locks and stuffed his cock down Iwaizumi’s throat. The raven gagged and tried to pry off Oikawa’s hands but nothing worked. Eventually Oikawa ended up guiding Iwaizumi’s head up and down. The raven had tears streaming down his eyes and was breathing heavily through his nose but Oikawa took none of that into account.

“You’re mouth is so good bunny, just as good as your slutty hole, the one I fuck on the daily”

Iwaizumi moaned around Oikawa’s cock and sent vibrations through the other’s body. The brunette continued his dirty talk.

“Remember yesterday night? your parents knocked on your door due to your whorish moans and as you rode my cock you moaned out how you were okay, just playing a little roughly” oikawa mentioned. Iwaizumi closed his eyes envisioning the memory. 

“I want to fuck you everyday and every second of the day bunny, I want you stuffed with either my cum or toys, and most importantly, I want you in the lewdest ways possible

“On the gym floor, in the club room, against your bedroom door, your bed, a fucking alley way, I just want you Hajime, spread out only for me”

Iwaizumi moaned once more and caused Oikawa to come. The raven didn’t understand if the dirty talk was meant for his satisfaction or the brunette’s satisfaction.

Iwaizumi was finally released and swallowed all the come he had received. He cleaned Oikawa off along with the excess come he had gotten.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi up and pushed the other against the desk, basically laying him there.

“Bunny do you have enough stamina to eat daddy’s cock?” Oikawa asked, already stripping of his sweater vest and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Iwaizumi bit his lip, suddenly his clothes felt like too much.

“Yes, I have enough stamina to go all evening daddy” Iwaizumi answered earnestly. Oikawa chuckled.

“Course you do—“ Oikawa flipped Iwaizumi over and pulled the others shorts and boxers down. He was greeted with a waiting and puckered hole.

“My slutty bunny has stamina for days, and is always willing to take my cock, ain’t that right bunny?” Oikawa asked as he thrusted into Iwaizumi’s tight heat.

The raven gripped the edge of the desk firmly. 

“Always daddy, you ask and I’ll give it to you” iwaizumi gasped out. Oikawa smirked and whispered into the raven’s ear.

“I’ve trained you so well bunny, now you’re nothing but a fucking cumslut”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi filled the classroom with moans, grunts and other obscene and lewd sounds. Once the brunette was done he and Iwaizumi cleaned up before heading off.

The brunette had forgotten he was serving a detention until he got assigned to a whole semester’s worth of detentions. The reason why was “inappropriate behavior”. Oikawa didn’t care, he just hoped that this time he could fuck Iwaizumi in a different position.


	2. Let me study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wants to finish studying. Iwaizumi isn’t letting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one shot? Yes, I hoped you all enjoyed. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did so. I gladly appreciate it remember you can always rant with me if you choose too, or can suggest some oneshots. Anyways see ya in the next one. I send kisses. Mwah mwah 💋.

Oikawa was trying his hardest to concentrate. But he regretted letting Iwaizumi climb into his lap. The other couldn’t stop grinding his hips back to get friction where he needed it most.

“Please...t-tooru, I want your cock..” Iwaizumi begged out, his ass still grinding against the now pre-existing hard on.

Oikawa held Iwaizumi still for a few seconds. He needed to study, and so did the other, sex could come after he was done.

“No, if you want something inside you so bad then go ask Ushijima, or play with yourself like you’ve always done” Oikawa remarked. The brunette was not satisfied with the other at all, mostly because he caught him getting completely wrecked by shiratorizawa’s captain.

Ever since that day he had been acting cold and distant. Iwaizumi knew better than to fuck around with other people that weren’t him.

“Tooru I’m sorry...but p-please fuck me...” Iwaizumi pleaded once more, wiggling his hips in order to get some satisfaction. The raven didn’t understand why Oikawa was acting like this, after all he was the one who put the toy inside him. 

The raven felt every vibration. It felt uncomfortable but it felt good for the most part. However he was still left craving Oikawa’s cock, a vibrator didn’t compare to what the brunette would give him on the daily.

It could be simple fingers in his mouth and Iwaizumi was already on top of the other and pleading for his cock. 

Oikawa continued to study. Ignoring Iwaizumi’s whines and pleas. He was still upset at finding the raven with Ushijima. He didn’t feel betrayed, more like he felt his property was claimed by somebody else.

Iwaizumi moved his hips to try and get some satisfaction. The vibrations were beginning to overstimulate him and he wanted it out and replaced with something much more satisfying.

“Tooru p-please...I’ll be g-good, I’ll behave better, I promise...”

Without giving any warning at all, Oikawa turned up Iwaizumi’s vibrator to the max. He simply wanted the other to give up and shut his mouth, or at least let out anything other then pleas.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he let out a string of moans and gasps. His entire body was burning. His insides kept clenching around the toy, hoping that they could milk it the same way they milked a cock.

Oikawa ignored all of Iwaizumi’s whiny moans and continued to work. What he didn’t expect was for the raven to start stripping out of his pajama shorts. Before Iwaizumi could start sliding down his underwear Oikawa stopped him.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asked. 

“G-gonna play with myself...because y-you d-don’t want to touch me..” Iwaizumi stated in a sulky manner. He kept lowering his underwear down until it was by his ankles and then finally thrown to the floor.

“But I didn’t give your permission” Oikawa said coldly as he saw Iwaizumi’s hand trail down in between his legs, rubbing circles into the handle of the toy.

“Doesn’t matter...it’s not like you even want to touch m-me” Iwaizumi said. He gripped the toy firmly now and slowly thrusted it out. His breathing became even more ragged as he played with himself, thrusting the toy hard and slow into his body; the same way Oikawa thrusted his cock into him.

He let out little gasps when the toy hit a particular bundle of nerves. 

Oikawa tried to ignore the whole scene that was happening in his lap and continued to focus. However his eyes kept peering down to Iwaizumi who kept moaning and begging for more like a bitch in heat.

The brunette lost total concentration when he saw Iwaizumi’s swollen hole basically suck the toy back inside. Oikawa licked his lips as he kept watching Iwaizumi pleasure himself in his lap. He snaked his arms around the male’s petite waist and froze when he heard Ushijima’s name leave Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

“G-god, Ushi...d-do me harder, fill me with your c-cum” Iwaizumi moaned out. He instantly regretted it when a hand slapped his away from the toy and suddenly stuffed it inside of him in a harsh manner.

Oikawa was officially pissed off.

Iwaizumi threw his head back against Oikawa’s shoulder and tried to get the brunette to stop the harsh thrusts.

“Tooru...s-stop It..h-hu—“

“Whore, you’re moaning another’s guy name when you were trying to get in my pants a couple minutes ago, make up your mind slut, who’s cock do you love more?” Oikawa asked into Iwaizumi’s ear. He was satisfied when he saw the raven’s hole clench even tighter around the still vibrating toy.

“Y-yours..it’ll always be yours...” Iwaizumi panted out, still trying to get the toy out of him. 

“Doesn’t seem like it..” Oikawa removed his hand and instead began to make his hands crawl up the raven’s hoodie. He groped Iwaizumi’s chest and fondled with it. Making sure he did it exactly how the raven liked; soothing circles and slight pinches.

“T-tooru..”

“Beg for my cock princess, like you begged for Ushijima’s” Oikawa expressed in a sly and confident voice.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. This was all becoming too much. He tried to remove the hands on his chest to try and get away, but Oikawa only gripped firmer, digging his nails into the plumpness of Iwaizumi’s chest muscle. Iwaizumi gave a shaky breath. 

“P-ple—“ Iwaizumi was stopped by Oikawa’s fingers. The brunette had stuffed three into his mouth to silence him, and the raven was taking them as if they were everything he needed.

“You didn’t beg for him remember, you just let him take advantage of you and enjoyed it, how pitiful” iwaizumi let out a whine. The fingers were then removed and so was the toy. 

Iwaizumi gave a sigh of relief but instantly felt fear take over his body. Oikawa stuffed the fingers into Iwaizumi’s hole and felt how the swollen thing sucked his fingers in, clenching around them tightly. Oikawa bit his lip slightly.

“So needy, do you want my cock babe? Wait, I don’t even get why I asked, I know y—“

“N-no..ha, p-please no..” Iwaizumi wept, he didn’t want anything else. Not anymore.

“I want you riding my cock, and if you say no I’ll make you regret it..”

“P-Please tooru! I’m sorry, I’m sorry...I don’t want your d-dick...” Iwaizumi said in between sobs. Oikawa didn’t care however. He took his fingers out and moved Iwaizumi’s body so that the raven was on his lap properly.

His tip rubbed against the swollen rim of Iwaizumi’s hole before finally pressing in. He breathed heavily into the nape of of the raven’s neck. Iwaizumi meanwhile cried out in pleasure, he ground his hips back to take Oikawa’s cock all the way.

“I-I thought you didn’t want it...” Oikawa mumbled as he sucked marks into Iwaizumi’s neck. The raven peered his head to the side and Oikawa was met with teary green eyes.

“I love your cock t-tooru..” Iwaizumi mumbled. Oikawa stopped sucking hickies and instead made out with the wonderful human being that was riding his cock like it was nothing. 

Iwaizumi moaned into it and felt like his whole entity was melting. His legs began to quiver, he was getting closer to his climax.

Oikawa pulled out real quick and hurriedly shoved all his textbooks and papers aside. He bent Iwaizumi onto his desk and re-entered him. This time it felt more like paradise then anything else. Oikawa thrusted harshly into the petite male and received needy and sloppy kisses along with lust-filled moans and whimpers.

“C-cu..m..iha! Tooru! Harder, harder please!” iwaizumi begged needily. Oikawa gave another harsh thrust before coming inside the raven. The brunette jerked Iwaizumi off and the raven came ribbons into his hand. 

Iwaizumi was pulled up and carried towards Oikawa’s bed. He laid on his back and the raven was ready to sleep, however Oikawa spread his legs once more.

“We aren’t done yet princess...you still have to get your punishment..”

“N-no, no! Please! Gah! Tooru..”


	3. Poor kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is cooking but Oikawa distracts him from his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys about the previous chapter. My phone has been acting up lately and it sucks. So I’m very sorry. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. My inspiration will remain a secret. Hehe 😉. Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed. It is greatly appreciated. Love ya guys see ya in the next one shot. (Also Sorry that this was short)

Oikawa knew something was up as soon as he walked through the door of the Iwaizumi household and smelt food. He hurriedly took off his shoes, said his greeting and walked to the kitchen.

Iwaizumi stood there, apron on and was chopping up a few vegetables from the looks of it. Oikawa sneaked up behind him and the raven tensed immediately dropping the knife in his hand.

“Stupid idiot! You scared me don’t do that” Iwaizumi scolded as he grabbed the knife once more. Oikawa leaned his head down into the raven’s shoulder lightly sucking a mark into the tanned flesh.

“Are you gonna cook like this for me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi snickered lightly.

“Like hell I am, I refuse to be your housewife” Iwaizumi stated as he handed Oikawa a piece of the freshly cut vegetables. Oikawa bit it and sucked a bit on Iwaizumi’s fingers just to tease him.

“But you’d make such a good housewife! Wearing an apron and all that, maybe sometimes nothing else but the apron” Oikawa mumbled into the raven’s neck.

“No, now move I have cooking to do, my parents will be home soon” Iwaizumi said as he poured the vegetables into the pot of water. Oikawa didn’t once let him go just followed in sync with the raven’s movements.

The brunette snaked his hands under the raven’s shirt and groped his chest. Massaging the aching muscles. Iwaizumi breathed heavily, his grip on the knife firm.

“Oi, stop it shittykawa”

“Your chest feel like actual boobs Iwa, but yours are softer and plumper, they’re also sexier” Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi peered a glance at him and the green eyes were saying ‘no’ but Oikawa took the look as a yes.

Oikawa continued to grope Iwaizumi’s chest but soon got bored of massaging the plump muscles. He moved on to Iwaizumi’s nipples and the raven had to cover his mouth so lewd sounds wouldn’t come out of it. He let go of the knife just to try to get the greedy hands off him, but instead that seemed to encourage Oikawa more.

The brunette pressed his erection against Iwaizumi’s ass. Iwaizumi felt a blush creep on his face when he felt Oikawa’s hard-on.

“W-we can’t, I’m cooking and my parents are coming soon..” Iwaizumi muttered. Oikawa smirked slyly.

“You’re boiling vegetables and they aren’t even close to being done, plus your parents aren’t home yet, come on I want to play around with my little toy” Oikawa whispered as he lightly blew on Iwaizumi’s flushed ear. The raven nodded his head and gave in. He pushed the chopping bored and knife to the side and was hoisted up.

Oikawa wrapped Iwaizumi’s legs around his waist. . Iwaizumi was reluctant at first to give entrance to Oikawa but eventually gave in. The brunette wasted no time in beginning to passionately and lustfully make out with the boy on the kitchen counter. 

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa and pulled him in closer. Their tongues kept colliding and their lust for one another kept brewing. They broke apart for air and Iwaizumi reached over to turn off the stove; he didn’t feel like burning down his house over something as stupid as kitchen sex.

Oikawa sucked on Iwaizumi’s neck. Leaving very aching and beautiful marks. Iwaizumi was ready to undo the ribbon on the back of apron, however Oikawa stopped his hands.

“I want to fuck you with that on”

“Oikawa it’s my mother’s, I don’t want her finding out about what we did” Iwaizumi admitted. 

“Keep it on, your daddy said so” Oikawa mumbled against Iwaizumi’s neck. The raven laughed and Oikawa immediately blushed.

“So you like being called daddy?” Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa nodded. The raven smiled lightly, his eyes were now full of lust. He pulled Oikawa closer and muttered into the brunette’s ear.

“Fuck me daddy, I want your juicy cock in my needy hole”

Oikawa officially lost his control when those sinful words left his pure little thing’s mouth. He stripped Iwaizumi of the pants he was wearing and threw them on the kitchen floor.

Iwaizumi flinched lightly when his bare ass met the cold kitchen counter. This situation was not okay on many different levels. Oikawa pulled his pants down and tugged Iwaizumi closer.

“If I prep you then it’ll take too long, but if I don’t it’ll hurt..hmm” Oikawa contemplated on whether to enter Iwaizumi just like that or not. The raven got impatient fast. He spread his legs wider and blushed when he spread his ass for the brunette.

“Hurry up before I decide to finish cooking”

“Say something needy and I’ll consider it” Oikawa commented. Iwaizumi gave a heavy sigh, he averted his eyes and turned bright crimson as he said the following words.

“Daddy just fuck me, my needy hole wants it” 

Oikawa didn’t hesitate any further he pressed the tip against Iwaizumi’s entrance. Iwaizumi tried to even out his breathing but that became a hard challenge once Oikawa thrusted fully inside him. 

The brunette groaned when he felt Iwaizumi’s nails dig into his shirt. He bottomed out and noticed how Iwaizumi’s green eyes were filled along the edge with tears.

“W-wait did I hurt you? A-are you Okay? I can pull out, sorry I just got too caught up in the moment and just..” Oikawa kept rambling on and Iwaizumi gave a fond smile. He couldn’t believe that this was the dork he had just called daddy a couple of seconds ago.

“I’m fine stupid...but thanks for asking..” the raven said. Oikawa blushed and so did  
Iwaizumi.

“Oi did you just grow bigger?!”

“It’s just your so cute, and tiny, and—how did I get so lucky? You’re so beautiful Hajime, I don’t deserve you” Oikawa stated. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, before pulling Oikawa closer.

“You can rant all you want later, hurry up and fuck me dumb ass” 

Oikawa had completely forgotten about the fact that he was still inside Iwaizumi. He gave the first thrust and received a light whimper.

“C-crap, T-Tooru..”  
.  
.  
Iwaizumi clung to Oikawa as the other kept mercilessly thrusting into him. Cum was dripping down his legs yet Oikawa didn’t get the message of stop.

“F-fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful Hajime...look so pretty when you’re wrecked” Oikawa mumbled into the raven’s neck, sucking another mark over the already pre-existing one.

“T-Tooru! C-cum...”

“Yeah me too...” 

Oikawa messily kissed Iwaizumi as they came in sync. The brunette pulled out and Iwaizumi couldn’t stand properly. He almost fell to his knees if it weren’t for the fact that Oikawa caught him in time.

“Go clean your pretty ass up babe, I’ll take care of the food” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear. The raven was about to say no to the offer, but he then remembered Oikawa had cum twice inside of him.

“F-fine, just don’t fuck anything up”

“I’ll have you know I’m a very amazing cook” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi eyed him suspiciously.

“Really? So we’re going to ignore the fact that you fucked up at boiling water?”

“Iwa-Chan if you continue like this I will fuck you a third and fourth time”

Iwaizumi gave a playful smirk at the offer he was just proposed with.

“Go ahead, I’ll be waiting..” Iwaizumi teased. He headed off towards the direction of the restroom. Oikawa turned the stove back off and followed after Iwaizumi. 

Dinner was definitely not going to be done anytime soon.


	4. Home ‘alone’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa think they’re home alone for the evening so they get up to some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: so you might be asking yourself, really more bottom iwaizumi, haven’t you written enough? My answer to that is no! I’ve felt really inspired lately despite school starting and my anxiety levels being over the roof! But enough about me, I hope you enjoy this! This was a bit of an experiment chapter, and you’ll see why. Please leave a kudos and comment if you would like to, believe when I say it makes my day! Anyways hope you enjoy, I send kisses: mwah 💋

It was Friday evening and Iwaizumi and Oikawa thought no one was home in the raven’s household. There was no sound, nor were there anything indicating movement.

Iwaizumi was genuinely surprised, his parents usually waited for him to come home to be able to leave. He didn’t blame them though, he knew that they needed their own time alone. Oikawa meanwhile was smirking devilishly.

Iwaizumi walked towards his room down the hall and Oikawa followed behind him. Oikawa Shut the door and Iwaizumi eyed him suspiciously; no smirk of Oikawa’s ever meant something good.

“So no one’s home right?” Oikawa asked as if he didn’t know. Iwaizumi scoffed. 

“Yep, Anyways, hurry up and get to studying, we have an exam next week” Iwaizumi stated as he turned around to strip of his blazer and sweater vest, his uniform always annoyed him. Oikawa was now faced with Iwaizumi’s back. He walked over and pushed the raven down unto his bed.

“Oi! No!” Iwaizumi shouted as he tried to pry the other off him.

“Yes, we can study tomorrow, you have me for the night Iwa-Chan, take advantage” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear lightly biting it. The raven tried to hold back noises.

“I’m not one of your stupid girlfriends, you’re not my first priority” Iwaizumi sneered towards the boy on top of him. Oikawa audibly laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right, you’re better then my girlfriends especially since I don’t ever have to use a condom for you, you just take it however you can get it and love every minute of it” 

Iwaizumi felt a flush growing across his body. He buried his face in his bed so Oikawa wouldn’t notice but the brunette saw the red on the tip of his ears. He smiled and pulled Iwaizumi’s spiky locks of hair.

“Iwa-Chan, we’re home alone, let me fuck you”

“No” 

“Come on Iwaizumi, I want to wreck you and let your noises echo throughout your house”

“N-no...” Iwaizumi was trying to put up resistance but at this point his guard was falling apart. He yelped when Oikawa grabbed his hair firmly and tugged on it.

“Hajime i’m fucking you whether you like it or not”

“Just letting you know I won’t” Oikawa buried Iwaizumi’s face into the mattress. And began to tug the raven’s pants down. He bit his lower lip as he eyed the raven in front of him, it was a scenery he had seen a few times before, but every time it always managed to turn him on.

“You’re perfect baby”

-

Iwaizumi bit the pillows to prevent his noises from coming out. He held Oikawa’s hair firmly as the other kept sucking him off. 

“T-Tooru, stop it..”

Oikawa obeyed and got off with a lewd pop. He was happy at what he had created; Iwaizumi had tears at the edge of his eyes, was crimson from the tips of his ears down to his shoulders, and the raven’s body was reacting in Oikawa’s favor: quivering and begging for more despite Iwaizumi saying he didn’t want anything.

Oikawa sucked marks into Iwaizumi’s thighs before biting down on the firm muscle. The action caused Iwaizumi to arch his back and bite the pillow in his mouth even harder then before; Oikawa was sure that the raven was going to rip it.

The brunette removed his mouth from Iwaizumi’s skin. 

“Turn around” Oikawa ordered, Iwaizumi quirked a brow as he began to cover himself with his sheets. 

“N-no” Iwaizumi muttered. A shiver ran down his spine when Oikawa turned him around in one swift motion. He felt as if he literally had no say in this.

“Hajime I’m going to eat y——“ 

Hajime jolted upwards when he heard the front door open. 

“Hajime we’re home!” The shout echoed throughout the household. Iwaizumi was getting up and frantically looking for where his clothes were, however Oikawa laid him back down.

“Tooru my parents are home!...” Iwaizumi whisper shouted, Oikawa gave a grin.

“Then make sure to keep your voice down, because you’re not getting away, with all the teasing you did earlier and you think your parents being down the hall is going to stop me”

Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip at the words. They sounded incredibly filthy coming from Oikawa’s mouth.

“What’d I do? I didn’t do anything” Iwaizumi said innocently. Oikawa gave a lovesick sigh.

“Really? So sitting in my lap is nothing? Saying dirty things in my ear is nothing too?”

Iwaizumi gave a heavy breath as he remembered all the things he had done to Oikawa throughout the week. He didn’t care anymore about being caught, all he had to do was manage to keep his voice down, that sounded simple.

He failed miserably when he felt kisses be shed on the curve of his back. He gripped the pillows tightly as Oikawa began to lower to suck marks on his ass and thighs, taunting his rim but not daring to go near it.

“Hajime?” 

Iwaizumi gave a light whimper when he felt Oikawa’s tongue lick his rim. Teasing it lightly. The brunette removed his mouth and licked his lips.

“Answer your mother sugar” Oikawa said, before dipping back down to lap at Iwaizumi’s hole properly. The lewd suckling sounds were all that was ringing through Iwaizumi’s ears. Then he heard the calling of his name and had to face the reality of the whole situation; they weren’t alone and his mother was calling for him while he was getting eaten out.

“Hajime? Sweetie are you okay?” The voice asked behind the door.

“Y-yep...perfectly..fi—ne” Iwaizumi breathed out. He hoped it sound convincing enough. Oikawa smirked before inserting his tongue completely into the tight ring of muscle. Iwaizumi gave a loud cry and Hajime’s mother immediately began to worry. 

“Hajime are you sure you’re okay?” She was turning the knob of Hajime’s door and was shocked to find it locked. Now she felt a little more concerned over her son’s wellbeing. 

Oikawa removed his mouth from Iwaizumi’s hole, satisfied at how it twitched from his tongue being removed.

“Answer you mom hajime, are you okay? Tell her the whole truth if you must” Oikawa teased. He laid down next to Iwaizumi and pointed towards his cock, the raven reluctantly complied.

“Hajime answer my question!” The raven’s mother yelled attempting to turn the knob of the door once more. Iwaizumi licked his lips before finally taking Oikawa’s tip into his mouth. The brunette groaned lowly so Iwaizumi’s mother wouldn’t hear, but he was pretty sure she could at least hear the lewd sucking sounds her son was making.

“Come on Hajime take it to the hilt” Oikawa taunted, Iwaizumi glared at him before scraping his teeth against the brunette’s dick. Oikawa gritted his teeth and pulled Iwaizumi’s mouth off his cock.

“You horny bitch, your mother is calling for you yet you aren’t ashamed, you’re probably even more turned on, should I fuck you hard and let her hear what a whore you are” Oikawa whispered his grip firm in Iwaizumi’s locks of hair.

“S-shut up moron” Iwaizumi stammered out through gritted teeth. Oikawa smirked.

“On the bed now and I want you on full display do you understand?” Oikawa ordered, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and the brunette pulled him up and shoved him into the mattress.

“Hajime i’m coming in” Iwaizumi’s mother yelled. Oikawa and Iwaizumi froze, both were still bare. They hurried frantically to try and devise a plan.

The knob turned and Iwaizumi’s mother was greeted with Oikawa hugging her son. Both appeared to be asleep from the looks of it. She searched around the room for any reason of why both boys would be locked in the room but at the end she came to the conclusion that they just wanted privacy. 

She silently left and locked the room behind her.

Hajime got up from where he laid on tooru’s chest and made sure the coast was clear. The raven sat fully up and realized just how compromising his position was.

Oikawa held onto Iwaizumi’s hips and ground his own hips against the raven’s slightly.

“I still wanna Fuck you..” Oikawa muttered out as one hand travelled to Iwaizumi’s ass and gave it a light smack before gripping it firmly. Iwaizumi was unamused.

“My parents are home stupid”

“So, just be quiet and ride my cock, I know you can sugar plum, I’ve seen you do that and even filthier things” Oikawa teased rubbing soothing circles into Iwaizumi’s hips in order to tempt him. 

The raven sighed.

“Please go easy on me, I’m tired”

“You always say that and end up asking for it roughly, but since your parents are home I’ll have mercy”

Iwaizumi raised his hips lightly and let the tip of Oikawa’s cock touch the tight ring of muscle. The brunette got impatient as he saw Iwaizumi slowly sink down into it and tugged on the raven’s hips. Both screamed in pleasure.

“Are you guys okay?!” was the yell that came from the other side of the door.

“Never felt better auntie” is what Oikawa managed out as he bit a mark into Iwaizumi’s flesh.

“F-fuck...I’m fine mom...j-just filled to the brim” Hajime replied as he pulled Oikawa closer. 

Iwaizumi’s mother left her son to be. But one thought still lingered.

What on earth did he mean by ‘filled to the brim’?


	5. Jelly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has some jealousy issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: so I thought the oneshots deserved a bit of fluff. Sins are not completed without a bit of good in them, so now and again I’ll be adding fluff to some chapters to balance out my sins. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, I really appreciate it a lot believe me. Take a break and relax with me as you read this. Enjoy, I send tons of love 💕 see ya all in the next one(s).

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist firmly as he dragged him into the first empty closet he could find.

“Oi! I didn’t do crap! He was talking to me is all!” Iwaizumi yelled trying to leave the tiny space. Oikawa glared at him.

“He touched you! He grabbed you by your waist! Your fucking waist may I remind you!” Oikawa shouted back with ten times more rage then Iwaizumi. The raven scoffed.

“I told you that I belong to you, why do you act like this?! You really think I’d let someone who isn’t you fuck me?!” Iwaizumi asked rhetorically, however Oikawa answered earnest and honest.

“Yes!” 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and tried shoving Oikawa aside to get to the door. The brunette held the door closed so the other wouldn’t leave.

“Move your hand imbecile”

“No, you shouldn’t be so defensive if it really wasn’t anything, you know I feel like you liked the touches” Oikawa muttered out. Iwaizumi peered a glance at him.

“What?”

“You heard me clearly hajime, you probably enjoyed having someone else touch you, would probably ask someone else to touch you if you could”

Iwaizumi gave an irritated sigh. He didn’t understand why Oikawa was acting like this, he didn’t like when anyone else touched him, not one bit, but he didn’t know what to do in situations like those. 

“Fine, sure, whatever, I want to leave” Iwaizumi turned the knob but before he could finally get out Oikawa pinned him against the door.

“I’m going to make you regret ever wanting someone else’s filthy hands on your body” 

Iwaizumi shuddered and gulped at the words. He regretted ever saying anything.

-

“I’m s-sorry! Tooru please! I’m sorry!” Iwaizumi managed out in between his sobs. Oikawa was mercilessly pounding into him, the movements were filled with anger and jealousy: two of the worst feelings to have during sex.

“S-say It..” Oikawa commanded as he pulled on Iwaizumi’s locks of hair. The raven covered his face to try and hide his satisfaction from the sadistic movements.

“I only crave your touch Tooru!...every second of the damn day I yearn for you only...I love you T-tooru..o-only y-ou” Iwaizumi stammered out. Oikawa smiled lightly.

“Thought so, only I do you so good huh?”

Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa removed Iwaizumi’s hands and kissed him as he came inside the raven. It was messy and incredibly uncoordinated, but both still loved every single second of it.

Oikawa pulled out and got to his knees. He sucked Iwaizumi off until he came himself. The raven eventually fell to the ground due to his legs giving out on him and was greeted with a smiling Oikawa.

“You’re so fucking shitty...” the raven muttered out as he received light pecks on his face.

“I don’t like when you let others touch you, you’re mine, mine to kiss, to love, to hug, to take on dates...to eventually marry..”

Iwaizumi blushed as Oikawa buried his face into his neck. Both had never talked about staying together after high school, it was on their minds, but not one nor the other wanted to discuss anything of that sort.

“Really marry? You Oikawa Tooru marrying me? You can have anyone on the fucking planet and you’re planning on marrying me?” Iwaizumi asked as he hugged the tired brunette.

“Yep, Im going to get down on one knee one day and make you an Oikawa”

“iwaizumi sounds better...” Iwaizumi stated in a sulky manner. Oikawa laughed into the raven’s neck.

“Not as good as Oikawa hajime...do you want kids iwa?” The brunette asked with actual curiosity. Iwaizumi averted his eyes and shrugged.

“I-I d-don’t know...one or two sound nice..” Oikawa felt his heart begin to pound against his chest. Iwaizumi was an angel. 

The raven saw the male in his arms staring at him and smacked him.

“Let’s go, matsuhana are probably looking for us”

Oikawa bursted into a fit of laughter.

“You act like they’re one person combined”

“Well they share a brain cell so they might as well be” 

-

Hanamaki and Matsukawa weren’t surprised when they witnessed a tired Iwaizumi sit in Oikawa’s lap and instantly fall asleep. 

“Why is he so tired?” Hanamaki asked poking the tired raven. Iwaizumi scrunched up his features before burying his face into Oikawa’s neck, a way to get away from the finger that kept poking him. 

“Um...he just is..” Oikawa stuttered out. Matsukawa smiled.

“Bullshit, you fucked him didn’t you?” The male asked, Oikawa blushed. Hanamaki tried to conceal his giggles but couldn’t help it.

“You really are shitty, how could you do that to our poor vice captain?” hanamaki commented sarcastically.

“Poor Iwa-san, got fucked all Because our captain over here has jealousy issues” matsukawa added giving a fake sympathetic sigh. Oikawa glared at the two, he held Iwaizumi closer to his body.

“Shaddup! I don’t have jealousy issues!...”


	6. “Cough cough, I have a cold”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi volunteers to help out the school nurse, Oikawa visits him during a class period to ask of a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Just a few words, I have no regrets. Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! Send love to ya all! 💕 (see ya in the next one loves)

Oikawa couldn’t believe Iwaizumi had actually volunteered to work with the school nurse. Matsukawa and himself had dared him to do it, but they didn’t expect him to actually go and do it.

“I’m not a fucking coward” Iwaizumi stated proudly as he showed off the permission slip. Hanamaki wasn’t really shocked like his other two companions; he’s never doubted Iwaizumi for a second.

“Damn, what do I owe you?” Matsukawa asked, Iwaizumi smirked and brought out a piece of paper from his pocket. On it was one single item. A limited edition Godzilla plushie only available in Tokyo.

“I—alright, makki you’re coming with me” Matsukawa states turning towards the auburn-haired boy. Hanamaki shook his head in disapproval and both began to bicker over the stupid Godzilla plushie. 

Iwaizumi laughed at the two idiots that shared a brain cell while Oikawa was beginning to cough. The raven looked at him and glared at the other.

“Cough cough, I have a cold iwa treat me”

“You can either treat yourself or I’ll treat you to an ass-kicking”

“What ass? You’re the one with the ass in that relationship vice captain” Matsukawa said. Oikawa shot daggers at him before siding with Hanamaki on their argument. Matsukawa groaned as he gave into his unavoidable defeat. 

He regretted saying shit.

-

The next few days each one of the boys visited Iwaizumi during class. Hanamaki came up with the worst excuses to visit him such as: “my uniform is dirty”, “teacher sent me here”, “oh so this isn’t the principal’s office?” And so on.

Meanwhile Matsukawa just came by with zero excuses. All he would say was: “class got boring so I told myself, I can either go ditch and get caught, or say I’m sick”. Iwaizumi appreciated his honesty and kept him around for a few minutes before kicking him out.

Oikawa however was the one that annoyed him most. The brunette would walk in and ask for just one favor.

“May I see you in a nurse’s uniform?” 

The question bothered Iwaizumi. He didn’t expect his best friend to be that straightforward, nor that big of a pervert, but he wasn’t surprised. Every time the brunette brought the question up he would kick him out.

The question was absolutely absurd, but Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let his mind linger to being all dressed up for Oikawa. He began to have more wet dreams of his best friend fucking him while he wore a slutty nurse’s costume. The raven slowly felt himself giving into the absurd temptations.

-

Iwaizumi was greeted yet again with Oikawa and gave a sigh.

“What is it this time? A fever or cold?”

“It’s a fever, I feel really warm, maybe you’re the cause”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before going back to doing what the nurse told him to do. He turned back around and saw Oikawa was reaching into his bag and pulling something out.

“Tooru you didn’t...”

“Yes I did, now if you wouldn’t mind, I would like special treatment, so go and put it on babe”

Iwaizumi grabbed the ridiculous thing from the brunette’s hands and dragged him into one of the more private areas in the office. He was grateful that the actual nurse wasn’t there. 

“Sit here and I’ll be back” Iwaizumi stated. He pulled the curtain so that Oikawa couldn’t witness him changing. The raven blushed as he realized just how short the costume was. He couldn’t believe Oikawa actually wanted him to wear this.

He entered the area and was greeted with a completely turned on Oikawa.

“Give me a spin Hajime” the brunette stated. Iwaizumi shook his head answering the question.

“I hate you, the outfit doesn’t even cover my mid-thighs, pervert” Iwaizumi said as he pulled the outfit down only for it to pull itself back into the position it’s meant to be in. Oikawa kept looking at the raven in front of him as if he were prey.

He laid down and began to fake a cough. Iwaizumi glared at him.

“Nurse, I feel like I have a fever, may you take my temperature?”

“Check it yourself asshole” iwaizumi said, Oikawa jolted up and pouted. 

“Come on Hajime, play along please, I promise I won’t do anything” Iwaizumi eyed him suspiciously.

“Doubt it, but fine, whatever” Oikawa grinned before laying back down and continued his overdramatic acting. Iwaizumi had to laugh at how extra Oikawa’s actions were. But things finally got heated when Iwaizumi climbed into Oikawa’s lap to supposedly take his temperature.

“Seems as if you’re burning up, any reason why?” Iwaizumi asked innocently as he wrapped his hands around Oikawa’s neck, he legs straddling the other’s lap properly. Oikawa blushed before giving a nervous smile.

“Maybe you nurse, you’ve got me all hot and bothered, do you think you can help?” Iwaizumi turned crimson as he nodded. Oikawa flipped them over so now Iwaizumi laid on his back. The action caught the raven by surprise and he immediately broke character.

He closed his legs and pushed Oikawa away.

“You said you wouldn’t do anything, now go back to class” iwaizumi said readying himself to get up and change back into his normal uniform, however Oikawa pinned his wrists down into the bed. He spread Iwaizumi’s legs and gripped the plump thighs.

“Come on shortie, let me put my cock in you” Iwaizumi glared at him. He hated the term of Shortie, it reminded him that he really was short, and not only that, but that he was also submissive.

“N-no” Iwaizumi whimpered when he felt Oikawa grind his hips. The friction felt good. Oikawa pulled the buttons on the costume and licked his lips when he was greeted with Iwaizumi’s chest. He marked his collar bones and chest before going to his nipples.

He tugged on the buds and sucked on them harshly. Iwaizumi covered his mouth to conceal his noises while also trying to pry Oikawa off him. The brunette removed himself after a few minutes and Iwaizumi gave a sigh of relief. 

He regretted it when he felt the costume be lifted up. The raven tried pulling it down but Oikawa didn’t let him. Eventually the brunette got annoyed and took off his tie and bound Iwaizumi’s wrists together. Iwaizumi tried kicking Oikawa away but nothing worked. 

Oikawa instead grabbed his legs and showered each with kisses and then littered them with bites and hickies. Iwaizumi breathed heavily when Oikawa was so close to the hard-on between his legs.

“Sorry babe, my satisfaction comes first”

Oikawa took off Iwaizumi’s underwear with one quick tug and smiled smugly when he was greeted with a puckered hole begging to be filled. He unzipped and lowered his pants. He rubbed his tip against Iwaizumi’s hole and was so proud when he received soft gasps before getting a full on moan. 

“Ha...ngh, t-Tooru, put it in...gah, ngh, ha, please”

Oikawa didn’t wait any longer. He disposed of his pants and underwear somewhere on the floor and entered Iwaizumi slowly. The whole scene looked erotic, from Iwaizumi wearing the slutty nurse outfit all the way to the fact that the raven was grounding his hips back to try and get his whole cock in one quick thrust.

He held Iwaizumi’s hips to prevent them from moving any further.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a a heated kiss. He let out lewd gasps of breath and moans as as he felt Oikawa’s cock rub against his walls. Iwaizumi reached a hand down to feel the stretch he was getting, Oikawa smirked and broke apart.

“You’re so lewd hajime, you say no yet you’re body happily takes me, probably even wants more”

At that moment Iwaizumi’s walls clenched around Oikawa’s cock trying to milk him already. The brunette wore a smug expression as he thrusted into Iwaizumi’s tight heat. However he wasn’t a fan of their position, so right when Iwaizumi was beginning to enjoy himself he pulled out.

“Oi! D-dumb ass what happened?...” Iwaizumi asked as he tried to compose himself. He thought the other had heard someone walk in.

“Turn around, I wanna do you from the back”

Iwaizumi blushed even more and turned around. His chest laid flat while his ass was perfectly on display for Oikawa; days like these were when the brunette was grateful for Iwaizumi’s flexibility.

Oikawa reached for his phone and began recording.

“Hey haji, spread yourself for me won’t you?” 

Iwaizumi complied and turned around to see what Oikawa was doing. He buried his face into the mattress. He felt embarrassed to be recorded in such vulnerable and compromising positions.

“Hajime are you my bitch?” Oikawa asked as he pressed his tip into Iwaizumi’s entrance, recording exactly how his hole sucked him in. Iwaizumi nodded not wanting to answer. Oikawa pulled on his hair and forced him to face the camera of his phone.

“Say it”

“I-I’m your bitch...I’m your property Tooru..my ass and body is all yours, now stop recording and fuck me daddy”

Oikawa stopped when the sinful word of daddy left his slutty nurse’s mouth. He fucked Iwaizumi until he was filled with cum and still left begging for more. 

-

Oikawa replayed the video from his earlier session later at night when he woke up horny. Iwaizumi’s lewd words were ringing in his ears.

“Tooru...m-more cum..fill me more...leave me a dripping mess, make me into a c-creampie...” Iwaizumi said as he spread himself even more for the brunette. He was already dripping with cum yet he wanted more.

Oikawa breathed heavily into his pillow as he watched the video play out. Watched how Iwaizumi moved his hips in sync with his thrusts. 

Oikawa was sure of one thing. Iwaizumi looked good in a slutty nurse’s outfit, next time he wanted to fuck him to in either a lewd playboy bunny outfit or sexy maid costume. The brunette licked his lips at imagining Iwaizumi in either get up, he leaked even more precum when daydreaming about wrecking him like he had done earlier that day.

He sent a quick message to Iwaizumi as jerked off. 

‘Next time I’m Fucking that slutty hole of yours in either a bunny or maid outfit ;)’


	7. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa takes care of Iwaizumi after their night of lust-filled actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’m sorry that I didn’t write smut but I really wanted to write something sweet for this pairing. I still hope you somehow manage to enjoy this. Please leave a kudos and comment if you want. See ya in the next one loves 💕

Iwaizumi woke up abruptly. He had no clue what time it was, he just knew it was early. He began to think he was alone until he felt a soft breath against the back of his neck, he smiled knowing it was Oikawa’s.’ It was even, and light, but still seemed to hitch every once in a awhile. 

The raven felt his eyes begin to shut, and realized he was falling back asleep. He was ready to greet sleep once more, however the hands that were previously resting on his waist were now moved to his hips. 

“Mhm...hajime..just like that, do it just like that sweetie..” Oikawa muttered in his sleep. Iwaizumi squinted an eye open at the lewd words. He had hopes that the brunette wasn’t having another one of his completely perverse wet dreams. He felt disappointment take over when he felt the other press his hard-on against his ass. He didn’t really feel like having sex at whatever time it currently was.

Iwaizumi grunted and ignored the other’s useless mutters. He was too damn tired to deal with these types of shenanigans. He tried going back to sleep, but Oikawa’s movements woke him up every few seconds. Eventually he got fed up with it and climbed on top of the other, in hopes that his body weight would stop the other’s movements.

It did work, but he ended up waking up the other underneath him. Oikawa squinted his eyes open and thanked every deity for being greeted with a very flushed Iwaizumi.

“Such a perv Iwa-Chan, even when I’m asleep you still want me”

Iwaizumi scoffed before sitting up. He noticed Oikawa licking his lips and scowled.

“Pervert, I told you I didn’t want to deal with your wet dreams” Oikawa smiled smugly. He held Iwaizumi’s hips firmly, and ground his hips against the other.

“I don’t know who might be more of a pervert...me dreaming of fucking your pretty ass, or you actually willing to ride my cock at three of the morning..”

Iwaizumi threw his head back at the lewd words. He didn’t want to give in to the other, however the brunette’s actions, was making that a mission impossible. He eventually succumbed to Oikawa.

“Tooru I want it...I want your cock..gah! Please...I promise I’ll behave however you want, just put it in me” Iwaizumi pleaded. Oikawa lightly pushed him away and stripped of his boxer briefs. He pulled the raven back unto his lap and tugged Iwaizumi’s underwear to one side.

The raven sank down onto Oikawa’s length. It took him awhile to adjust and stay awake but he eventually managed. He rode Oikawa until the sun peeked in through the window of the brunette’s room.  
.  
.  
Iwaizumi woke up exhausted the next morning. His whole body was sore, and his hips were hurting like hell, along with several other areas on his body. He was thankful it was Saturday and not a Monday, he didn’t think he would be able to handle a whole school day with all the pain he was feeling.

He sat up and stretched before feeling something leak down his legs. He looked between them and sure enough cum was dripping down. Iwaizumi felt disgusted, he regretted not using a condom. Actually, he regretted fooling around with the boy underneath him to begin with.

He had a strong feeling that Oikawa’s parents had heard their night of coitus. He tried his best to ignore the thought and instead got ready to get up and clean himself, however Oikawa pulled him back down. Oikawa hugged him tightly and Iwaizumi tried pushing him away.

“Oi stop it! Let go already shittykawa..”

“No...you’re always so warm in the mornings..” Oikawa murmured out. Iwaizumi still tried pushing him away and gasped when he was met with a harsh bite on his neck.

“No trashkawa...i can’t handle going at it again, because of you my body is not only bruised but it’s sore...plus..your cum is dripping down my legs..” Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa looked up at the male on top of him. He dared to feel in between Iwaizumi’s legs, and was greeted with a sticky substance. He abruptly got up and hugged Iwaizumi properly.

“Morning my queen..” Oikawa said in between a yawn. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Morning my king...anyways why’d you get up?” The raven questioned, Oikawa reached over for his glasses and smiled.

“Have to take care of you babe...it came with the package once you had agreed to date me, now get off real quick” Oikawa said, Iwaizumi complied and wrapped the sheets around his body. He saw Oikawa leave the room temporarily and come back with a wet cloth.

“Alright Iwa-Chan turn around for me” Iwaizumi reluctantly complied. He flinched when he felt the wet cloth run down his legs, wiping away the excess cum from the previous night. He tried holding back moans when Oikawa dipped the cloth lightly into his hole to make sure he got everything. 

The brunette finished that procedure and moved onto the next. Which was to make Iwaizumi as comfortable as possible. He looked through his closet and went through each one of his sweaters. He eventually decided on a plain black hoodie with a UFO printed on it. 

He passed it over to Iwaizumi who put it on instantly and then passed him a pair of clean boxer briefs. Iwaizumi was now fully changed for the most part and was just waiting for Oikawa to crawl back in bed with him. 

The brunette settled himself on the bed next to his lovable Iwaizumi. He hugged the shorter male and told him sweet nothings in his ear. Iwaizumi refused to admit that the words made his heart thump ten times faster then it should, or that those sweet nothings were the thing that made him feel invisible.

He cuddled up against the male and let his eyes rest. Oikawa was happy when he heard light snores escape Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

The brunette might’ve fucked Iwaizumi mercilessly the previous night, but at least he had enough kindness in his heart to take care of the male.


	8. 𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 [closed for now]

Hello loves, I’m not back with another personal oneshot because I’ve honestly had not had any good ideas. Most of them end being trashed before any of the smut happens and I’m like “why? 😢😓”

School had definitely come between me and my smut ideas and i absolutely hate it. But, there is a positive to this which is suggestions! 

I would love to hear your guys ideas, and no they do not have be smut smut, they can have implied sexual situations. Anyways if you have a suggestion please don’t be scared to say it, I would honestly really appreciate it if you did comment it. Then I’d finally be able to get my motivation and inspiration going again.

Anyways, if you have a suggestion then please leave it in the comments section. It is very much appreciated believe me. Hope you have a good day tomorrow loves; I sure won’t since I have a test, but I still wish you all the best. 

Love you all, catch you in the next one. 

(Please leave a suggestion, I know I sound desperate but that’s cause I am 😓, I’d  
Personally really appreciate it)


	9. Suck it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Oikawa has his fun with Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first suggestion. I will be making each one slowly but I hope you all enjoy this. Love you all lovez, see ya in the next requested chapter! Mwah 💋
> 
> (this was requested by blueberrykags/blueberry tobio Hope ya enjoy this sweetie! Send ya love!)

Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s arm firmly. His breath steadily becoming more uneven as the seconds kept ticking by; sudden sensations were being spread throughout his very flushed body and settling into him.

“S-Stop..i-it, please..” Iwaizumi quietly pleaded. He was positive about himself receiving many glances and lingering eyes from the civilians that crowded the train station; he wouldn’t care if Oikawa were playing fair with him. But he wasn’t, and that’s the part that bothered him and up to a certain point aroused him. 

“I have no idea what the heck your on about” Oikawa responded aloud, causing more attention to be brought to both boys. Iwaizumi felt himself flush even more; the raven felt as if he were maybe the same color as a tomato or cherry. Anything that was just a pure red color. 

Oikawa couldn’t seriously be doing this to him; of all places to fuck around with him, why did it have to be a public train station? 

Iwaizumi squeezed his legs closer together as he felt the vibrations grow deep between his legs; gradually they went up until they reached their maximum point of vibration. Iwaizumi leaned further into Oikawa. He wanted the train to come; or anything to come; he couldn’t take the feeling of shame he was growing, and he also couldn’t handle standing up any more. His legs were growing weak due to the the teasing touches the vibrations were giving to his most sensitive and vulnerable areas.

“What’s wrong Iwa-Chan? You seem red, anything up with you?” Oikawa asked calmly. However if you read in between the lines, then it would be obvious that his voice was holding malice and sadistic intentions.

“.ha..gah, ngh..Tooru please...s-stop it..too much..” Iwaizumi managed out trying to contain his moans; he didn’t want people to look at him even more, and he also didn’t want them to start muttering disgusting things about him. Iwaizumi blushed and tried pushing the other away when he felt Oikawa grope him. He reluctantly leaned into the touch after a few seconds of avoiding it, but he instantly regretted his actions. 

Oikawa pressed his fingers between his legs and was attempting to move the toy deeper inside Iwaizumi. The raven blushed when he noticed that other had succeeded.

Iwaizumi hid his face into the brunette’s chest. He didn’t want people to see that he was secretly enjoying the hands on his body; and that he was also secretly yearning for anything more. 

“So slutty...are you enjoying me touching you like this? Are you liking being watched by so many people?”

“..mhm..g-god Tooru..Ha..mm, ngh, tooru..hoist me up please..” Iwaizumi said in between his web of moans; he couldn’t believe that he had actually asked the other to do an action that he personally found a bit to intimate: He gasped when Oikawa managed to pick him up. His feet no longer were on the ground; he felt a smile quirk on his face when he realized that person in front of him was all his to command and do anything to.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a heated kiss; not caring of the many people who were seeing him tug on the brunette’s clothes, making several attempts to take something off. Iwaizumi mewled softly when he felt the sensations settle in a very sensitive spot; he felt the front of his pants begin to soak up with his precum. He couldn’t handle this anymore. They could catch the train home later.

“fuck me...I can’t handle it anymore..” Iwaizumi pleaded; it was barely even a whisper but he knew the other had heard him when he received a smirk from the other.

“No, I don’t feel like getting myself dirty for a needy slut such as yourself” Oikawa remarked. Iwaizumi felt himself grow even more aroused at the degrading words. He was about to say something else when the train finally pulled in.

Crowds of people marched out while others walked in. Oikawa went in and didn’t dare put Iwaizumi down for a single second. He instead took his seat with Iwaizumi settled into his lap; the raven thought this was a bit too much and was ready to get off the other’s lap. It did look wrong to do such a thing in public. However when he reached to move, Oikawa held his hips in place.

“No, sit here and be good” 

Iwaizumi gulped and obeyed Oikawa’s command.

It got harder and harder to not just ground his hips down and fuck himself on the other’s clothed erection. Each passing minute made his temptations, hunger, and desire grow bigger. Eventually when he realized that their section of the train was completely deserted, he succumbed and did the vulgar actions.

It started off slowly; just getting enough friction to give the vibrations a bit of a boost in sensations; it felt good just like that, however the simple actions soon got boring and he found himself craving more. Slowly his pace increased until all he was doing was grounding his hips down harshly and producing a bunch of incredibly lewd sounds. Iwaizumi never thought he would do such lewd and intimate things in public however he didn’t care anymore; his satisfaction had become more important than any good moral he had plastered in his brain. 

The hands that gripped his hips harshly and bites he were receiving as a mark of possession definitely made all of this worth it. He liked when Oikawa did this to him; when he ruined him so perfectly and amazingly.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in for another kiss and was happy when the other didn’t bother to decline. He gasped when he felt a cold hand on the curve of his back; threatening to go below the band of his jeans.

“You’re going to pay for this stunt..do you understand Hajime?” The dominant tone caught Iwaizumi off guard; he had no words, all he had was the sudden urge to submit to whatever perverse desire the brunette in front of him had.

“Y-yes Tooru”

Those words sealed Iwaizumi’s fate. The raven was definitely in for a treat when they finally got to their house. He personally couldn’t wait; the raven had been yearning for Oikawa ever since the other got the stupid toy in him. 

He needed and wanted Oikawa Tooru. Whether in the train station or at their house. Either one would be greeted nicely.


	10. My omega..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi hits his heat during practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: hey loves! This was another suggestion I got by blueberrykags/blueberry tobio! I promise I’m going to do all the requests but right now I’m doing them all at a time and in order, so sorry if I haven’t gotten to yours! Anyways hope you enjoy! Especially you kags, thanks sweetie for suggesting the prompt, I hoped this kinda fulfilled it. See ya all in the next one! Mwah 💋 I send love!

Oikawa knew that some thing was up with his best friend; he was either thinking to much or stressing, but the point was that he was definitely not fine. Iwaizumi seemed more exhausted then usual and wasn’t focusing. Also the flush he wore on his face was also pointing to something worrisome. 

The brunette knew that the male was most likely due to hit his heat very soon, yet he did nothing about it. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi’s heats were incredibly irregular so he didn’t want to act. Especially when he was risking getting horribly scolded by the other; he didn’t understand what was wrong with looking over the omega. After all it was his job to watch over his non-mated best friend.

Oikawa continued to glance at Iwaizumi to make sure that the raven was doing okay. However during their water break it finally hit.

Iwaizumi felt his body begin to react; his pheromones were let out to entice an any alpha, while his body was preparing to receive anything from anyone. He had no self-control, which is why he ended up leaning into the nearest person, which unfortunately wasn’t Oikawa. The raven curled up and into the male that sat beside him; Kyountani tensed as he felt and smelt the scent of a real omega in heat.

The dyed blonde didn’t want to say it was addictive; but if he said it wasn’t Than that’d be a contradiction to most people’s beliefs. And for once in his life he didn’t feel like going against something that seemed so utterly true.

Oikawa muttered swears to himself when he finally noticed the situation; he had to witness Iwaizumi crawling into their Kouhai’s lap. It was something he automatically wanted to forget.

Oikawa raced over to Iwaizumi however the raven refused to let go of the other male; both were incredibly reluctant. Kyoutani had even dared to growl at Oikawa, seeing him as a threat. Oikawa smiled maliciously as he gave one last tug and ultimately ended pulling Iwaizumi away. He carried the raven over his shoulder and didn’t even bother to announce his leave of absence.

Oikawa was pissed, Iwaizumi knew better than to go to someone else when his heat hit. 

-

Iwaizumi was put down and whined. He wanted more contact from the other; he needed an alpha. Any alpha would do; he just wanted one.

“How could you? We had a deal Hajime, and you just broke it...now it’s time to break you..” Oikawa said with a tinge of hidden evil. At this point, the brunette’s inner alpha was in control, and the alpha had no mercy for such a pathetic and whorish omega. 

Iwaizumi was met with a harsh kiss. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa and spread his legs further for the alpha in front of him. The brunette broke apart to see the sorry sight of an omega in his heat. He touched Iwaizumi’s skin and felt the flesh burn against his very own skin that covered his palm. He smirked, the alpha was impressed that the omega could get let like this. 

It was just simple touches; tender and plain touches yet this is what he received. The alpha’s pride grew as he saw that he had caused this. He did...oh crap..he caused this. Oikawa shook his thoughts away and focused on his best friend.

Iwaizumi never failed to satisfy and impress him.

Oikawa laid the other completely down on the cold club room floor. Iwaizumi flinched when his burning skin met the cold temperature. However, he kept his legs spread out and even dared to lift the hem of his shirt slightly; the raven’s toned abdomen peeked out. Iwaizumi at this very moment felt shameless; he just wanted satisfaction, was craving pleasure. Of any kind.

“A-alpha please touch m-me..” Iwaizumi muttered his tone sounding in a very suggestive pitch. Oikawa laughed a bit, he leaned down and followed the instructions he was given. Iwaizumi arched his back and moaned softly when a warm tongue greeted the burning flesh on his stomach; warmth and warmth were meeting up and becoming a whole wildfire of a temperature.

Oikawa licked the toned abdomen, smiling when he noticed the other’s reactions to his simple touches. He didn’t do much yet he got to see this. To touch all of this.

His inner alpha wanted to claim the omega as his, but Oikawa still had enough self-control to tell himself a very brief and non-stoic no. He knew Iwaizumi didn’t want him as a mate, he just wanted his dick. Actually scratch that, Iwaizumi didn’t want anything from him, however Oikawa was willing to give him anything if the omega simply asked; he was a weak man when it came to his best friend.

Iwaizumi was the one person who could make him weak; the one person who could break him with a simple ‘no’ or just a few hurtful words. Iwaizumi was the only person that could shatter him and rebuild him.

The brunette soon felt himself getting emotional over the entirety of the situation. What was he doing? He couldn’t do this. Iwaizumi didn’t want him, not at all in the same way that he desired him. Oikawa’s inner alpha tapped it’s foot and audibly laughed at him, calling him a worthless coward. Oikawa sighed, his inner alpha wasn’t wrong; but he didn’t want to audibly say he was right. However he might just have to.

Iwaizumi’s inner omega punched him, scolding him and ordering him to do something to make the alpha give into them. Iwaizumi scoffed back at his omega, but he still sort of complied. Just didn’t fully listen. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa was just sitting in front of him. The raven crawled over to him and tilted the alpha’s head. He was met with incredibly glossy eyes; it was obvious that the alpha had and still was crying.

“What’s wrong tooru?” Iwaizumi asked as he pulled the other into his chest; embracing the alpha that was in a very obvious pained state.

“..You don’t need me...I want you to be my omega..I want to ravish you...but not like this...n-never like this..” Oikawa managed in between his very uneven breathing. The raven’s inner omega celebrated, cheering audibly that an alpha Like Oikawa’s yearned for him, however Iwaizumi ignored it. He instead looked down at the brunette that laid in his arms; he looked so tiny and vulnerable.

Who really was the weak one? The alpha in pain, or the omega who’s left yearning.

Iwaizumi averted his eyes as he pressed Oikawa closer to him.

“Tooru...I want you to do that to me..I’m not just saying this...but please take me..mark me..do whatever you want, but my body is yours..it always has been..” Iwaizumi blushed at the words he had just said. He flushed even more when Oikawa looked at him with big glossy orbs. 

“Seriously?” The brunette asked wiping his tears away; not caring that they still clung and dripped from the skin on his hands. 

“..y-yes..now hurry up and mark me alpha..I still want you..” Iwaizumi stated without hesitation; the omega knew the alpha was in better spirits due to the smell he was emitting from his body.

“..You’re in for a treat Hajime..” Oikawa expressed smugly as he laid Iwaizumi back down.

“..I hope so..”

-

Iwaizumi blushed as he thrusted his fingers in and out of his hole; showing off the slick and swollen muscle to the male that sat behind him. Eyeing him as if he were the only prey he was hunting for the morning.

“..g-god Hajime..stuff them to the knuckles I want to see just what I’m dealing with..”

The raven complied to Oikawa’s orders and moaned lewdly as he felt his fingers touch his most sensitive areas; he felt his body produce more slick as it tried to prepare itself for something better than fingers that were knuckle deep.

Oikawa licked his lips and finally leaned in. closer. He removed Iwaizumi’s fingers slowly; making sure to tease and taunt the omega’s over sensitive walls. 

The brunette pressed his very own fingers against the ring of muscle and saw it twitch; he was satisfied with the reaction that Iwaizumi’s body was giving him. He saw that the raven was getting impatient; the fact that he was grinding his hips back in order to fuck himself on the other’s fingers gave it away.

Oikawa pressed the tip inside and didn’t dare put anything else besides his very tip in.

Iwaizumi peered over to give him a glance and was a bit pissed to see that Oikawa still wasn’t doing anything. Without any sense of warning at all, he pushed his hips back and bit his bottom lip instantly, barely managing to contain the yell he so desperately wanted to let out. He felt so full. So. So. Full of his alpha.

Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s hips in order to let himself get used to the tight and slick warmth of his precious omega. 

He thrusted slowly into the heat and was automatically intoxicated; not only was the other’s body addictive by itself, but the pheromones Iwaizumi was letting out were way too sweet. The whole club room filled with Iwaizumi’s sweet, sweet and addicting scent; it loomed into every nook and cranny of the room.

Oikawa felt his inner alpha becoming possessive. Iwaizumi was only his was what the alpha kept muttering. The raven’s body was all his. The pheromones were caused because of himself. Iwaizumi was all his. All his.

Iwaizumi groaned and panted heavily as Oikawa’s thrusts became harsher. Aiming right into his most sensitive area; the womb that could birth a child or two...or however many his dear alpha wanted.

“..t-tooru..too r—ough, ha, s-shit...ha, ngh, tooru stop It...”

The brunette smirked as he slowly pulled out and saw how Iwaizumi’s heat clung to him; Iwaizumi personally said no but his body was telling a whole different story. A tale beginning with the very climax. Oikawa eyed the nape of the raven’s neck; it was silently begging for his mark, pleading quietly and softly.

Oikawa leaned in and kissed Iwaizumi’s nape. Grazing his teeth against the very flushed and burning skin.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer; encouraging him to just get on with it. That mark was all he wanted, all he needed, all he had been yearning for ever since the whole start of their session. He whimpered when the sharp teeth finally dug into his neck; sinking in to leave a blood-drawing mark.

“You’re my omega” Oikawa murmured in a tone that held both freezing and warm temperatures. 

“..and you’re my alpha..” Iwaizumi said in between his pleasure filled sobs. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but come inside the omega when the passionate words left his mouth. Iwaizumi thought he was done; he personally didn’t think he could handle another round. That required stamina, and he was all out of that for today. However Oikawa was already turning him around and laying him on his back. The raven’s eyes widened in horror.

“...Oikawa no..class..”

The brunette shrugged, spreading his omega. Iwaizumi gulped as he saw the hungry eyes examining his spread out body; he had never felt so exposed. 

“That can wait...but you can’t..”


	11. Meetings before sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Oikawa And Iwaizumi’s session is abruptly interrupted...it’s not all bad though ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: my head was completely empty when I wrote this, so I just hurried to write this; it still took forever though. I’m sorry that I didn’t keep my promise of writing the request In order. I’m not choosing favorites at all believe me I’m not like that, I just honestly wanted to do this. I’ve never tried a mafia AU at all so this was my attempt at it. This was requested by unplugmylifesupport, hope you like this honey. See ya all in the next one, love you all lovez. Mwah 😚

Oikawa rushed to open the locked door; behind it laid his office awaiting for him and his precious lover. Iwaizumi however, was getting impatient as he saw Oikawa shove key after key into the door; none opened the damn door. He eventually began to try and pry the other’s hand off his wrist; he wasn’t interested any more. Not when Oikawa was struggling to open a damn door.

“Iwa-Chan please! I know it’s this one!”

“You’ve been saying that for five minutes stra—“

Iwaizumi was pulled hurriedly into the office and, was greeted with a very hungry and open-mouthed kiss. He moaned when he felt Oikawa’s tongue dance with his. Iwaizumi whined when a leg pressed the erection that laid in between his legs. 

Their kiss ended momentarily and Iwaizumi was met with a warm mouth pressing against his neck; biting and nipping at the flesh. Iwaizumi felt a whole rush of lust course through his body; all he felt was the need for skin on skin contact.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you baby...would you like for me to play with you?” Oikawa muttered, Iwaizumi wondered how this had escalated so quickly. The thought was completely hushed when the brunette pressed his knee hard and firm against his own erection; Oikawa was satisfied when he caused a low groan to escape Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“P-please Tooru..” Iwaizumi clenched his teeth tightly when he received a harsh slap on his thigh. 

“That’s not my name baby...call me what you cry out every night when I’m fucking your ass so good...come on baby..or do you need a reminder?”

Iwaizumi smirked at the thought of receiving a punishment from such a hostile and cruel mafia leader such as his dear Oikawa. For once in his life, all his masochistic tendencies were acting up.

“Remind me Tooru I don’t seem to remember”

Oikawa’s face expression changed to one that held both confidence and lust.

“You’re going to regret saying that Hajime”

-

Iwaizumi sucked on the fingers hungrily and desperately; not once did he release them from his warm and moist mouth. He cried out when he felt one of the vibrators press deeper into his lubricated entrance; they each kept teasing and stirring up different parts of his insides. He felt incredibly weakened and vulnerable; Oikawa’s lingering hand worked as a reminder of his feelings.

The brunette pulled and fondled with his nipples and chest; he wouldn’t take his hand off his upper torso, it was as if Oikawa’s palm and fingers were glued to that one area. Iwaizumi didn’t necessarily mind; he did like being touched there, however he loved and hated the harshness that Oikawa was giving him.

“You’re so sexy Hajime...it’s taking a lot right now to not fuck you..just take out those stupid vibrators and make you bounce on my cock like you do every night...” Oikawa whispered filthily into the raven’s ear. Iwaizumi let out a whimper and pressed his needy hips back against the other’s very obvious erection.

He instantly regretted it when he felt the vibrations increase; all of the vibrators inside him got higher by different levels, making his insides clench around different sensations hitting him all at the same time.

Iwaizumi wanted more; hands, sensations, and fingers were definitely not enough. He wanted Oikawa inside him, forcing and stretching him open so deliciously. He let out a lust-filled moan at the thought of having Oikawa inside him; fucking him exactly how he liked it. Rough. Hard. Lust-filled. And absolutely dirty.

Oikawa removed his fingers from Iwaizumi’s mouth and trailed his hand teasingly; tracing it against the tanned flesh on Iwaizumi’s chest, all the way to the area right above the other’s pubic hair. However his hand stayed there not going any lower. 

“What’s my name baby? What’s the name your screaming every night? The name that wakes up the entire neighborhood?”

Iwaizumi smirked lightly; his masochistic tendencies were acting up once more, bubbling up in a deep part in his stomach.

“I don’t know Oikawa...I only tend to scream your given name..or am I wrong?”

Iwaizumi was hoisted up and shoved onto the desk; papers and pens scattered everywhere, however the raven didn’t care about the mess. He licked his lips as he saw Oikawa begin to loosen his tie and roll up his sleeves. 

He panted heavily when he felt hands trail up between his legs; fingers hooked around the wires of the things causing him pleasurable sensations. Iwaizumi bit his lip as he felt the vibrators move around; pulling out of him but not completely.

“..last chance baby..what’s my name?”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s collar and hooked his legs around the male’s waist.

“I don’t know Tooru...fill me up and maybe I’ll remember..” Iwaizumi muttered out suggestively. A flush creeped everywhere on the raven’s body; Iwaizumi was yearning for the other’s body badly. He wanted Oikawa however he could get him.

The brunette’s eyes held a freezing temperature; anyone would’ve feared them, actually everyone did fear them, however Iwaizumi found them to be a huge turn-on. The raven let his eyes linger to the cold brown ones before shutting them abruptly and letting out a string of throaty whimpers and yelps.

The toys that were once inside him now laid vibrating in the palm of Oikawa’s hands. The brunette turned them off and discarded them on the ground. He leaned closer and made out with Iwaizumi as he filled the raven with four of his fingers; he was satisfied with every moan and gasp of breath the raven let out. 

The brunette stopped his actions and began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He pressed his still clothed erection against Iwaizumi’s entrance and was satisfied to see that the other was already sucking him in.

“You’re such a whore Hajime, can’t believe I have to fuck you just so you can remember a simple name...”

“Sorry...s-sir..” Iwaizumi said in between his pants. He smirked when he saw Oikawa’s dumbfounded yet angered expression. He was forcibly turned around and his face was shoved into the desk.

“I’m going to make you regret this stunt hajime...all you’ll be saying in a few minutes will be pleas for more” Oikawa said, Iwaizumi bit his lip slightly.

“Please sir..make me n—“

A sudden knock was heard on the door making both freeze. Oikawa rolled his eyes when he saw Iwaizumi’s shocked expression.

“You had a meeting today and didn’t tell me?!” Iwaizumi whisper-shouted as he broke free from the other’s grasp. He shoved the other away and immediately began to recompose himself; looking for his clothes while also trying to calm his body and temptations down.

“Baby don’t freak out, it’s just a meeting, they can wait until I’m done fucking you” Oikawa muttered, Iwaizumi audibly scoffed as he tried searching for his pants. The brunette grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist and pulled him into his lap; his hands laid firmly on his ass.

“Don’t be that way Hajime..it’s nothing important..just a few deals and things of that sort..”

“You still should’ve told me, I would’ve scolded the hell out of you but at least I wouldn’t be in this mess”

Oikawa rolled his eyes once more and began to nip at Iwaizumi’s neck, ignoring the irritating knocks on the door. The raven pushed him away after a few seconds and looked towards the door.

“Answer it please, if not they won’t leave you alone”

“But what about you hajime? I can’t leave you in unsatisfied state, remember? I aim to please” as the words left the brunette’s mouth he got a brain spark. It was certainly going to be risky and there was a huge possibility that it wouldn’t work but he was willing to take a chance.

“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked as he saw Oikawa grow a very mischievous smirk.

“On your knees baby I have just one more favor to ask of you”

-

Oikawa was trying to keep the conversation from steering off topic but it was incredibly hard. Very hard, especially when he had Iwaizumi distracting him under his desk.

The raven sat between his legs playing with himself while also sucking him off. The noises weren’t that audible but Iwaizumi’s presence could definitely be figured out with one wrong move. Oikawa sat there ignoring the negotiations and information only to focus on a very needy Iwaizumi pleasuring him while also trying to give a medium amount of satisfaction to himself. 

The scene was incredibly erotic; Oikawa loved seeing those green eyes half-lidded and focused, he also liked seeing the other’s body incredibly sensitive and a red blush covering the tanned skin. 

Oikawa let out a harsh gasp due to a particular lick Iwaizumi had given him. He pulled harshly on the raven’s hair and got a very soft but audible moan from the other. The noise caught a certain pinkette’s attention. He eyed his boss weirdly before continuing.

“As I said, this guy can benefit you boss, he has connections all through Japan, if you tried compromising then eventually the wealth and benefits would all go to you” the male said very enthusiastically; for once Hanamaki Takahiro was actually excited for something his boss could do. Oikawa however didn’t notice and heard very little of his worker’s words.

He let out a heavy breathe and caught the pinkette’s attention once more.

“Oi boss, you okay? Or do you want me to continue”

“F-feeling more than just okay..f-Fuck...Anyways continue please” Oikawa responded; the last part wasn’t dedicated for his worker but instead toward the raven laying between his legs who was beginning to stop his actions.

Iwaizumi couldn’t take any more of the bitter taste of the other’s cock in his mouth; it was becoming way too much. However Oikawa pulled him back in and he immediately got back to work. Not resisting to his lover’s needs. 

Hanamaki continued talking about the benefits and wealth Oikawa would receive and the brunette only asked one question.

“How could...I get all of that?..” the brunette only bothered to ask because he didn’t want to let the other catch on to the thing happening under his desk; he wanted to avoid the question of ‘hey boss, what are you grasping under the table?’ as much as possible.

“Well you know, just a simple wound to the head and then the job is done, everything would technically go to you” 

The cold idea of Hanamaki’s caught Oikawa’s interest, he stopped Iwaizumi’s movements for a few seconds and paid more attention.

“Is that so? All of it would be mine? The wealth and all that?”

Hanamaki let out a laugh, he stopped when seeing his boss’s cold and menacing eyes.

“Your ambition is talking boss, but yes, all of it would be yours, you’d be set for life, sounds incredibly promising right?”

“Very, when can I sign?” Oikawa blurted out, the other gave a very smug smirk.

“Hold it boss, impulsiveness isn’t good, our past leader ended up in the grave for that”

“That’s because I put him there, but discuss it further with the others and come back with a good plan, one that assured me luxury, if you can get me that then I’ll agree to it” 

“Sounds convenient, I’ll discuss this with Issei, he’s good with calculating this kind of bullshit...remember boss? There’s a reason why he’s the brains while I’m just the decoration, anyways see ya” the pinkette got up abruptly and walked himself out. Not daring to say another word. He knew very well that a smile on his face could cost him his life. 

Oikawa made sure the other was gone before looking at the male still in between legs. He caressed the tired Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“You tired of being on your knees baby?”

The raven only nodded, he smiled contently when he was pulled off the ground. However that smile quickly faded when he was forced to sit in the brunette’s lap.

“Sir please...I’m tired..” 

“I told you many times not to tease me, you know I’m dangerous Hajime so why do you do it?”

“Because I know you’d never do anything to me...I’m a benefit for you...why would an ambitious leader such as yourself kill the one person keeping him in check?”

Oikawa gripped the raven’s hips harshly and before tugging them down onto his very obvious erection. Iwaizumi gasped as he felt the other’s cock rub against his ass.

“Hajime your always on a thin line, but sure, I’ll keep you around, now hurry up baby I want you working..”

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa as he began to move his hips in very teasing motions; trying to satisfy himself but also taking into consideration Oikawa’s own lust. His movements were stopped when he noticed just how desperate the brunette really was.

“What’s wrong sir?” Iwaizumi said, still claiming innocence, he smirked when he saw brown eyes avert his gaze. He was satisfied to know that he could make a cold-blooded mafia leader such as Oikawa into a puddle of pure lust and passionate emotions.

“I want you baby, in the worst way possible...”

Iwaizumi quirked a brow. This was certainly a new way of Oikawa claiming to want sex. He was caught off guard when his back touched the cold surface of the desk once more. His legs were spread and he saw a very desperate Oikawa eyeing him as if he were prey about to be more then just devoured.

“Today Hajime I’m going to make love to you, right here on my office desk”

Iwaizumi didn’t take him seriously until he felt the other’s tip press against his entrance; the brunette entered him slowly and he savored every moment of the delicious and delicate movements.

The thrusts were slow and barely giving Iwaizumi any satisfaction which is why he told Oikawa to stop towards the middle of their lustful coitus.

“Sir please use me however you’d like..degrade me if you must, make me forget how to walk if you have to but please just fuck me hard...we both don’t do the whole love-making scene and you know that..” Iwaizumi muttered shyly; that sense of timidness disappeared from his system when he finally got the first harsh thrust from Oikawa.

The raven filled the tiny little office with mewls, cries, and whimpers; Oikawa would tell him to shut his mouth but the other refused to, how could he when he was receiving Oikawa in a very harsh manner? 

“G-god hajime..so good..I might just have to buy you an engagement ring soon...I don’t want anyone else touching you..ruining you..” Oikawa murmured against Iwaizumi’s flushed and sweat-covered skin. He felt how the male underneath him tightened when the words escaped his mouth.

Oikawa smirked against the tanned and tinted red flesh.

“Would you like that baby? I would...I’d give you everything you want...anything that comes out of your pretty mouth you’ll get..I just expect you to not betray me, simple as that..”

Iwaizumi blushed at the fond words; anyone would’ve thought the words were up to a point threatening, however Iwaizumi found them sweet. But one problem he was having was that the brunette certainly had to notice that right now was not a good time to discuss marriage.

“...is your love and attention included with that?..” Iwaizumi asked as he averted the brown eyes looking down at him with adoration; he had just said it wasn’t the perfect moment yet he was furthering the proposal that was just offered to him.

“..you can get whatever you want from me..if you want sex during the morning, afternoon and evening then you’d get it...I’ll give you my everything because your worth it..” 

Iwaizumi blushed once more and Oikawa smiled at the sight of Iwaizumi underneath him trying his hardest to hold back either a moan or smile. 

“...sounds very promising sir, I might just take it..I do like to be satisfied..” The raven managed out after a few seconds, Oikawa smirked as he gave a harsh thrust to Iwaizumi; the male gasped before letting out a very satisfied moan.

“Good baby..we’ll get your measurements for the dress soon..for now let me keep ravishing your body..”

“It’s all yours sir, hope you enjoy” Iwaizumi muttered before receiving a harsh bite to the skin on his chest.

“I always do baby”


	12. Aisle 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Erm, y-yeah...can we get a clean up on aisle 4?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: hey loves I thought you all deserved one of my own original ideas so here’s what I came up with! Requests are still in the making so please be very patient with me! I hope you all like this, I personally enjoyed writing every detail in this one, it was a very fun experience! Anyways enjoy loves, leave a kudos and comment if you did and I’ll catch you all in the next one! Love you my sweets! 💕

A short raven known as Iwaizumi Hajime stood there. The male was debating whether the item in his right hand was better then the one in his left. Another male that accompanied him was eyeing him with very impatient eyes. 

Oikawa Tooru breathed in a heavy gush of air. He wondered just how much more of this hell he could take. 

Usually, the brunette didn’t mind going grocery shopping; In all honest he had not many opinions on the activity. He had very neutral feelings toward the activity; not despising it or liking it. 

However, for today it was a completely different type of story. During the current moment, he was holding tons of hatred towards the activity. The reason why? Well the only reason there could be; 

The stupid task had come between his and Iwaizumi’s sex time. 

Oikawa still couldn’t believe that such a thing known as groceries had stopped him from laying a single finger on Iwaizumi’s body. As he thought of the loathsome idea, he felt every single living cell in his organism bubble with anger; at this very moment, he despised grocery shopping with a a very ‘sweet’ passion.

“Hey, which one seems better for tonight?” Iwaizumi piped up with, as he continued to show the taller male his options. The raven expected a normal response, or as normal of a response could be, coming from someone like Oikawa. The brunette leaned into to hug the shorter male; he got so lost in the moment that he didn’t even feel when he began to suck on one of Iwaizumi’s many, many sweet spots.

“Can I have you for dinner instead? Maybe even dessert? You taste better then any food” the brunette murmured against the raven’s soft skin. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“That’s a lie, you would never choose me over your precious milk bread, anyways behave, we’re in public”

Oikawa smirked at the comment and groped Iwaizumi. The raven blushed and buried his face into the other’s chest. He attempted to get the hands back on his waist; Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let out a very soft moan when Oikawa gripped him firmer and in just the right areas that sent his senses everywhere. 

“You never behave Hajime...why should I?” Oikawa mumbled out, it was barely audible, yet he could tell that the words were being held with care. However after a few seconds, Iwaizumi figured out they were grasping more then the brunette was leading on.

“T-Tooru..stop It...we can’t and you know that..” Iwaizumi stated in a perfectly clear tone of voice; he was trying his hardest to cover up the timidness that was brewing inside him. The timidness he had grew even more when Oikawa began to whisper the filthiest of things into his ear; the brunette was definitely trying to get him riled up.

“I want to take you right here baby..hoist you up and fuck you..I want to hear you begging me to stop only to plead for more a few seconds later..”

“Tooru..n-no..we’re in public..” Iwaizumi stammered out, he was attempting to remind the male of their current situation; he knew that his body’s actions however were making that very difficult for the other to understand exactly what he was trying to say. Oikawa let out a very irritated scoff, before finally letting go of a very flustered and aroused version of his precious Iwaizumi; the raven pouted slightly when Oikawa seized his entire actions. 

Iwaizumi had secretly been hoping that the other would have done exactly what he said; being hoisted up and fucked raw didn’t seem so bad, but he knew that the idea was completely absurd and just plain out impossible.

Maybe in a wet dream, but in the universe known as reality, that‘d situation would be difficult to pull off without having serious consequences afterwards.  
.  
.  
Oikawa looked around the aisle that was labeled with the number 4. This was now proclaimed as his new favorite aisle. Not only was it completely deserted but, it was the only area in the store where none of the surveillance cameras functioned. They had been out for years, awaiting for a store clerk to finally check them out and repair them back to their once former glory.

Oikawa threw the satisfying thoughts out and snaked his arms around Iwaizumi’s slim waist; he bit the raven’s neck harshly, receiving a very soft and pained groan. Iwaizumi’s body wasn’t used to the painful actions; as an instinct of the human body, he tensed underneath the other’s unmerciful touch. Iwaizumi personally wasn’t liking all the warning signs pointing him towards the direction of no where good.

“Knock It off Shittykawa..it’s painful..”

“You don’t care when I bite your body at home, why do you care now?” Oikawa asked; his tone was anything but curious. He kissed the tender patch of skin on Iwaizumi’s nape; making sure to lick over the bruising skin. Iwaizumi let out a grunt to show his disapproval, Oikawa’s own expression changed. 

The brunette glowered when he made the realization that the other was mostly likely rolling his eyes at him. If there was one thing he loathed about his lover was the lack of good behavior the other had. 

“Public and home are completely different...one involves only you and me, the other involves you, me, and the whole rest of the people walking around...c-crap..t-tooru..stop it..ngh..” Iwaizumi moaned towards the end of his truthful statement. Hands were cupping the front of his jeans, exactly where his aching erection laid; Oikawa was grasping him in very sensual manner, trying to get him fully erect. 

Iwaizumi went from cool and somewhat collected to completely embarrassed when he noticed the taller male had succeeded with doing the task.

“You’re really naughty baby, I wonder why you’re getting hard in public, you know people could catch us if I fuck you right here...oh, or is that what you want? People listening in on your whorish moans, and watching your tight ass eat my cock?” 

The brunette smirked devilishly as he felt Iwaizumi’s body begin to quiver, and heard how the other’s breathing began to become uneven and hitch slightly. Oikawa was licking his lips as he started to tease the zipper of the raven’s jeans.

“Hajime I want to put it in you...you’re just so irresistible, that I can’t help myself anymore”

“Tooru, n-no, you know fully well that we can’t” the raven emphasized; the words were left empty when a needy whimper escaped Iwaizumi’s mouth. Oikawa lost the sense of his control when he heard the very arousing sound. The brunette turned Iwaizumi around and hoisted him up. Their lips made contact in a very hurried and lustful manner, yet neither bothered to let out a complain. 

Iwaizumi was pleased with every second of the moment until he was reminded of the very clear fact that they were in a public place. The raven broke the kiss instantly after his realization, and lightly shoved Oikawa away from himself. 

“What’s wrong baby? Do you not like being hoisted up?..”

Iwaizumi averted the other’s half-lidded gaze as he wiped his mouth of the excess saliva left lingering from their previous action. 

“We’re in public Tooru, you should know that we can’t do these types of things” 

Oikawa pouted before a mischievous, cat-like grin grew on his face. He leaned in and continued the very intimate actions; the brunette earned many desperate moans and needy pleas for more. He seized any further actions and in return got a whine. 

“You’re such a liar, now I’m only asking nicely once, do you want me to fuck you?” 

“N-no” Iwaizumi responded, the single word faltered and was clutching a massive amount of hesitation and uncertainty. Oikawa gripped the raven’s thighs firmly, he leaned in to give the other a soft kiss on his neck. Iwaizumi knew exactly what that meant and he gulped at the very arousing realization; Oikawa was officially done playing nice with him.

“Make sure to keep your voice down sweetheart” 

Iwaizumi said nothing. Just continued to blush and avoid the other’s very intense eyes. His black spikey locks of hair were tugged on harshly and Iwaizumi was met with half-lidded brown eyes. They held both adoration and sadistic feelings towards him.

“Yes captain” the raven muttered shyly, he received a smirk. And then the sinful actions began. 

Oikawa kissed every one of Iwaizumi’s features; from his forehead, all the way down to his poking out collar bones. As he nibbled lightly on one of Iwaizumi’s sweet spots, he began to ground his hips against the raven. 

The action caught the raven completely by surprise. All he was able to do was pull the brunette closer to him and enjoy the very intense and lust-filled movements. Iwaizumi had clearly said that these actions were troublesome, and would most likely have serious consequences to them, yet he was in Oikawa’s grasp, enjoying everything that the other male was willingly giving to him; the brunette was sending his body into a place known as hysteria.

One of Oikawa’s hands trailed down to the raven’s jeans once more; the meddling with the zipper and button started up yet again. Undoing it but not at all completely. Iwaizumi found the actions stupid however, his green eyes lingered to the hand near his erection. 

“Hajime what do you want me to do? A simple hand job, or do you want me to finger you open?” 

Iwaizumi being lost in a very cloud-9 state said the only thing he was craving and yearning deep within himself. 

“Is you fucking me an available option?” 

Oikawa smirked at the very erotic response. He undid Iwaizumi’s jeans and cautiously looked around; no one appeared in the aisle they were in at all. Iwaizumi smirked as he saw his lover looking around; the thought of someone catching them gave him a great sense of arousal. The raven blushed when he realized the horrid fantasy he had just had. 

Iwaizumi blamed Oikawa completely for turning him into some pervert.

Iwaizumi’s thought was quickly thrown out the window when he felt the other’s warm but rough hand meet his needy erection. The movements were slow in pace, making the raven grow incredibly impatient and frustrated with each tug Oikawa would give him. He pulled the brunette closer to him and gave him a quick kiss; he was hoping this would work as some sort of encouragement. It didn’t.

“Beg and you’ll get whatever you want” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes; he instantly regretted it when the whole hand was removed. The raven whined, his state of bliss had just been stolen completely away from him. He didn’t want to admit to needing Oikawa, but at this point no other options were available for him. 

“C-Captain, p-please fuck me, make me remember and scream only your name...”

Oikawa grew smug as he witnessed Iwaizumi with fifty shades of a crimson red on his body. 

“I don’t want to hear any complaints from you, remember you asked for it” 

Iwaizumi nodded quietly before having the other’s lips on his once more. Their tongues collided and danced together; both personally thought that it wasn’t romantic, yet they knew just how much passion all their actions held or were going to hold. 

-

Iwaizumi stood silently. His entire body was sore, incredibly and utterly sore. Despite all the hurt he was feeling, the raven still refused to confess his pain to the brunette who was awaiting and longing for his words that could he interpreted as cries for help. 

Both were still a tad bit embarrassed from their earlier session that had happened out of both impulsiveness and their desire for one another. Iwaizumi felt shame, he could not believe that he had hooked up with Oikawa in a public place. 

The worst part of the whole situation was not the fact that the brunette regretted nothing, but it was the information that he had received from the other; Oikawa had still wanted and seemed to need another round even after they were done.

Oikawa sneaked an arm around the petite male’s waist. He got a very hostile glare from the other. The brunette pouted before leaning down unto the other’s shoulder.

“Why are you made baby? Is it because your moans were heard?” Oikawa whispered, Iwaizumi huffed lightly and said nothing. The brunette smiled at the other’s adorable action.

“You can’t be mad when you clearly asked for it, but fine, next time I’ll cover your mouth” 

Iwaizumi eyed the other, his green eyes were grasping a very freezing temperature; it was probably 20 degrees below zero in those beautiful green irises. 

“You piece of shit, may I remind you that not only did you come inside me, but you also left me incredibly sore, just what on earth is wrong with you?” The raven asked in a heated manner; he felt his cheeks begin to warm. Oikawa smiled at the lewd words Iwaizumi had just said.

“Is it dripping?” Oikawa shamelessly asked, completely ignoring the raven’s question. Iwaizumi got incredibly flustered by the ridiculous question. He shoved the other away from him. As both males began to bicker with one another a message was delivered through the PA system of the store. 

“May someone clean up the mess in aisle 4? Please and thank you”

Iwaizumi’s whole demeanor changed; he went from yelling at Oikawa, to stopping his actions and becoming solely embarrassed and ashamed. Oikawa got a confident expression plastered on his face as he rested his hand on the raven’s waist once more. 

Oikawa followed up the action with a few words. 

“A punishment awaits for you in the car..do you understand?” 

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to answer, he knew it would be worse if he did. He simply nodded and blushed. 

A devil was waiting to ravish him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I experimented a lot with this, please tell me what you think, it’s very well appreciated and it’s actually taken into account; I can always improve.


	13. In the unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carnal instinct takes Oikawa and Iwaizumi to the most unexpected of places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: hello guys, I’m back with another requested oneshot, I’m sorry that this took so long but I honestly didn’t have the time, and yeah school has just been a bitch in general, I still hope you all like it, this was requested by 私, i hope ya enjoy sweetie, I tried my hardest to get the request exactly, sorry if I didn’t, see ya in the next request! Love ya sweeties!

Teenagers rushed out of their respective classrooms, while teachers sighed in relief; the dismissal bell had finally rung, signifying everyone: both students and teachers, that the long, dreadful, tiresome day had come to a close.

However, some students stayed looming on school grounds; either for extracurricular activities, or to serve a detention, but point was that some stayed behind. Among those few students walked a tall brunette; a ‘beta’ male known to many as Oikawa.

Oikawa Tooru was a very well-known student throughout the school. There were many reasons as to why and how, but the three biggest reasons were: his outstanding grades, his omega-like beauty and personality, and to conclude, his alpha like skills and talents. 

No one could say that the brunette had a flaw, and he himself recognized that fact. 

Oikawa stood out..a lot. But, despite him liking the attention and praises, he usually tended to not pay it any of his mind or attention. Yes, it was nice to receive praises, compliments and comments left and right but he never really took it literally; deep down he always had the lingering thought of “I could do better”.

Oikawa had this thought on his brain as he walked towards the classroom at the end of the hall. He was just about to slide the door open when a girl abruptly slid it open herself; she turned bright red by his presence and he couldn’t help but blush himself. She was pretty cute after all.

She exited the room, but not before sending a smile and wink towards the brunette.

Oikawa stood there gawking, even after she left and disappeared from his field of vision; she had definitely left her mark on him. His trance was cut short though. A hand met up with his back; smacking him hard and rough. The action woke him up and pulled him back into reality instantly.

He wondered just who on earth would do such a harmful action towards him. He smiled as he heard the voice behind the smack on his back.

“Oi, Shittykawa, close your damn mouth and clean up your drool” A raven by the name of Iwaizumi Hajime stated. The raven couldn’t believe just how much of a moron his best friend was; personally he believed love at first sight was more like lust and yearn at first sight. 

His best friend literally proved his theory right.

Oikawa turned around and was faced with Iwaizumi. He flashed the shorter male a grin and received a punch to his arm.

“Ow Iwa-Chan! I didn’t even get to say anything” the brunette exclaimed and whined in very over-dramatic pain.

“Anything that comes out of your mouth is bound to make me angry..now shut up and let’s go, if not I’ll leave you here..I don’t feel like being late because of you again” Iwaizumi said coldly, already walking away, Oikawa stood there a few seconds just watching the raven’s figure grow smaller. He rushed over when he saw that iwaizumi was being literal about leaving him. 

“Iwa-Chan wait for me!”

“Hell no!”

Despite saying ‘no’, iwaizumi still waited a few seconds for him. They walked side by side, discussing their day as they made their way to the gymnasium that awaited for both of their presences. 

-

“WHAT?!” Iwaizumi shouted, grabbing the brunette’s collar and forcing him to lean down to meet his piercing gaze. Oikawa gulped; he really should’ve just kept his mouth shut. 

“Iwa-Chan it’s fine really...my knee hasn’t been hurting..I’ll be perfectly okay” Oikawa reassured, he was desperate to get himself out of the current situation he had put himself in. The raven released him only to continue to scold him right afterward. 

“You moron! You have to take your medication!”

Oikawa scoffed and rolled his eyes at Iwaizumi’s words; the actions only further agitated the shorter male. He rubbed his temples when a tinge of pain struck his head; a headache was growing and he wasn’t at all fond of it.

“You aren’t practicing today, go against my words and I’ll punch you” Iwaizumi declared. Oikawa noticed the words faltered just mildly but he ignored the thought. He stood dumbfounded before realizing the entirety of Iwaizumi’s words; the raven had just declared something that he had never willingly consented to.

“Hajime I’m perfectly capable of playing” Oikawa stated, who would’ve known that the words were crossing to many of Iwaizumi’s invisible boundary lines. 

“Keep talking and I’ll force you to go home” 

Oikawa pouted before beginning to speak once more; he deeply regretted shedding a word when Iwaizumi punched his arm. The brunette whined and made very audible complains and swears. Iwaizumi did him the favor of answering back to his actions.

“Hajime it’s none of your business what I do!”

“If you weren’t my fucking problem then obviously I wouldn’t care over a single thing you do but unfortunately you are!”

Both males stood there bickering; they had completely forgotten that practice was still waiting for them. 

Eventually their shouts were overheard by a teacher; she tried her hardest from letting the argument escalate any further than it already had. As her nagging words were inserted into each one of the boys heads, each of the males made a realization of their own. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in horror when he finally noticed that the suppressant and birth control pill he was meant to take was no where in his pants pocket; his heat was due to hit later in the day but, now his whole situation was absolutely and utterly compromised. 

While the raven dealt with his very troublesome situation, Oikawa was hit with a realization of his own; a very toxic scent was looming in the air. There was an omega who was letting out incredibly strong pheromones. His nose followed the scent and it led him to a very troubled and horror-struck iwaizumi. 

His mouth began to water as the scent grew stronger. He didn’t know what was happening but the point was his inner beta instincts were beginning to mutate. 

Oikawa was a beta who was yearning like an alpha over Iwaizumi; an omega in a very vulnerable position and an omega that was about to be declared and claimed as his own. 

-

Oikawa looked around; checking and reassuring himself that the teacher was officially gone from the area. He smiled when he discovered that she really had left. His grin held sinister intentions instead of actual goodness.

The beta finally made his move and struck. 

Iwaizumi was so close to announcing his very abrupt departure but he was very shockingly interrupted by a force he could not control. He was soon pinned to the wall of the school and his scent gland was being teased, taunted and toyed with. 

“N-No...Tooru..you’ll regret it..” Iwaizumi said in between a thread of whimpers. Those noises were soon followed up with a choked groan and very pained yelp; the teeth that had just barely been added to the mixture of teasing and taunting went from simply grazing his neck to full on sinking the sharp canines into his flesh. 

Iwaizumi was officially declared and claimed as Oikawa’s; the raven didn’t like the idea. He knew he wasn’t good enough for the ‘beta’ with very alpha like tendencies. 

Oikawa was brought back from his mutated instincts and realized just what exactly he had just done. He removed himself from the omega’s freshly marked neck and was met with a glossy-eyed and panting Iwaizumi. 

The brunette felt guilt strike him like a knife to the back; he had unintentionally made the raven his, he had claimed Iwaizumi as his own. 

Both his new inner instincts and devilish smile arose; he had claimed a beautiful and fertile omega as his own. Another instinct he didn’t even know he possessed presented itself. 

Carnal desires were now presenting and making themselves obvious.

“Turn around” Oikawa instructed in a dominating and demanding manner. 

Iwaizumi complied without even taking a moment to second-guess or think his thoughts through; all he wanted was touch. All he needed was to be played with. And all his inner omega personally begged for was to be left a complete mess. 

Iwaizumi’s pants were pulled down in a teasing and mocking manner. The raven felt his slick trail down his thighs; it worked as a reminder that he needed Oikawa in the worst way possible. 

The brunette tentatively trailed his fingers over Iwaizumi’s dripping and awaiting entrance. He saw goosebumps arise on the raven’s burning and flushed skin. 

Oikawa circled his fingers around the other’s rim, before shoving three of them inside the other’s slick hole. He felt his arousal grow further when he noticed how Iwaizumi’s hole tightened itself around his fingers; it was trying to milk his fingers dry. The brunette licked his lips at just imagining how much better Iwaizumi would feel around his aching erection. 

“Hajime you’re dripping...and wrapping yourself around me so deliciously...I don’t think I can hold back for much more” Oikawa muttered as he thrusted his fingers in and out of the other’s wet, dripping entrance. He observed how Iwaizumi’s needy and greedy hips pushed back against his fingers, trying to match up with every one of his thrusts. 

“Tooru...m-more” Iwaizumi moaned. Fingers were no longer enough to satisfy the raven’s carnal and lustful instincts. Oikawa smirked, he removed his fingers; which now were fully coated with the other’s slick, and began to tug his own pants down. 

“Are you taking birth control?” Oikawa asked as he teased Iwaizumi’s entrance. The raven audibly scoffed, 

“Doesn’t matter...knock me up if you want to and have to...just hurry up and get inside me..”

Oikawa blushed and grinned as he gave Iwaizumi the first delicious and pure carnal thrust. He let out a loud groan along with a few heavy pants; Iwaizumi definitely didn’t disappoint, he felt so much better around his cock than his fingers. He leaned in to kiss Iwaizumi and was surprised by just how much the omega was enjoying himself; the raven was pulling him closer while also trying to milk him of his knot.

“Hajime you’re so fucking good for me, you only want me huh baby?” Oikawa whispered teasingly, 

“C-Crap..Tooru..Fuck me properly..” 

Oikawa dug his fingernails into the omega’s hips and froze his actions; he received whines, and groans due to this. However he still wanted to remind Iwaizumi that he held no control over their current situation.

“What is it you want baby?..me, my knot...or even better, my kid..”

Iwaizumi flushed and felt tears threaten to fall; he was being deprived of his pleasure that he so desperately needed. He needed, and just wanted. At that very moment he was willing to do anything to get what he was yearning and craving. 

“All three Tooru...please just spoil me..” Iwaizumi managed out in between his desperate sobs, Oikawa kissed his tears away but the crying didn’t stop him from giving the other a harsh and lustful thrust. 

“Remember you asked for it babe...don’t go regretting it..”

“Gah..Tooru..ngh..n-never..I promise I won’t regret anything..” Iwaizumi said in between his moans. That soon became a web of whimpers, cries for more, and shouts of ‘Tooru’.


	14. Ruining a fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a big bad wolf (Oikawa), finds a perfect prey (Iwaizumi).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: hello there, I’m back with another request. This was requested by 私, I, unfortunately, do not know how to pronounce this name, so if you’re the person who requested this please say so in the comments so I could gladly thank you for the request. I tried really hard to make a cute fluff but couldn’t pull it off, so I made it very sinful. I hope this fulfilled the request sweetheart. Anyways, I’m so sorry that these oneshots keep taking so long; school has been being a real bitch, and so has my phone. I promise however that I’ll try harder just please bare with me please. Anyways, hope ya all enjoy this, sweet tarts, I send much love to each and every one of you. Catch me in the next one, bye bye.

Iwaizumi put on the article of clothing that laid right beside him. It was a single, red, silky cloak. He tied a ribbon on the front to keep it from falling off him. After that part was done, he reached for the picnic basket that was resting comfortably on his bed. The teenager was going to visit his grandmother, and he did not want to show up empty-handed. He knew it would seem incredibly disappointing and up to a point, disrespectful.

The raven exited his room happily and made sure he had everything. Iwaizumi checked everything off from a miniature list he had created a few days prior to today. Every item on the list had a check mark; he smiled triumphantly to himself. The raven now knowing that he was prepared headed to the front door of his house. 

However, things did not run by so smoothly like he had hoped. His mother abruptly stopped him; she wore a very scared expression, it was as if she had seen a ghost or wild wolf. Both were common in the area after all. Iwaizumi would not at all be left surprised if his mother was freaked out because she had an encounter with either beast. 

“Hajime, please, I beg of you to be careful, refrain yourself from talking to the unknown, and please, come back home safely to me” she emphasized; the whole time, her statement had faltered, and she had said it with such a quivering tone. Hajime sighed, he hated seeing his mother in these types of conditions. The raven assured his mother that nothing, absolutely nothing, would happen to him on his trip. 

She knitted her brows closely together; showing her obvious concern. Hajime ignored the expression and told his mother that everything would be fine, after all, he turned seventeen in the summer month of June; despite still being sixteen, he personally believed that he was old enough to take care of himself.

Hajime’s mother eventually sighed; signifying her very reluctant defeat. She reached over to give her son one last goodbye hug before he left. The raven said he’d be back the next day just before sun down, his mother nodded and agreed.

Hajime said one last goodbye before finally exiting his home. However, he had one last thing to do; he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, in order to hide his face. He didn’t want to be seen by any passerby; those people tended to be trouble, and he really didn’t need that type of mess at the moment.

The raven inhaled and exhaled sharply before beginning his trip along the deeply forested and wooded trail. He entered the area with a content smile; hoping for the very best as he took a step deeper and deeper, into the woods.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hajime wasn’t known to make temporary stops, but today was an exception. The raven had to make a very abrupt stop due to the fact that he saw something that had caught his interest. A few unique flower petals had been spotted earlier in his trip, and now he had finally found the source of the flower petals.

He went off the trail and walked a few centimeters deep into the woods. There in the dirty mud laid flowers that he couldn’t help but call absolutely divine.

Lotus blossoms were on the dirty ground, freshly bloomed and showing off their beauty. To him they looked beautiful and precious; as if their beauty could never, ever be grasped. Hajime wanted to reach down for them, however he noticed all the mud around himself and them; the raven didn’t feel like dirtying his clothes.

Hajime stood there and contemplated just what exactly to do. 

During those few short seconds an unknown presence decided it was time to ‘introduce’ themselves. 

Hajime was surprised when the hood of his cloak was abruptly pulled on; he tried to find the culprit immediately, but he was dumbfounded to see that no one was at all around him. It was a weird thing but decided to ignore it. The raven turned back around towards the flowers, but he completely froze seconds later when he heard the simple word of ‘boo’ be whispered into his ear. 

He instantly turned around and was greeted with a brunette that had many wolf-like features; the other was a hybrid, no doubt about it. The presence was off-putting. Hajime took a few steps back; he had heard that wolf hybrids were incredibly dangerous, and he did not want to give the other the benefit of the doubt only to end up losing.

The big bad wolf quirked him a brow, 

“what are you doing in my territory?” He interrogated his expression growing into a very smug one; he gave a toothy grin and showed off his sharp canines.

Hajime tried to ignore the other’s intense aura, gaze, and very devilish grin. He was just slightly terrified of the wolf hybrid that was looking at him with predator like eyes. 

The wolf noticed the other was avoiding eye contact and instead looking down at the ground. He took a few moments to look down himself and smiled sweetly when he noticed the freshly bloomed white blossoms.

“You have very good taste tiny..would you like me to get some for you?”

Hajime flushed at the words; he hated his body for giving the other such a vulnerable action. He didn’t know whether to say yes, or no. The raven was instructed to not talk to any strangers or passerby’s, yet here he stood.

“No it’s fine, I was about to leave anyways” Hajime stated, pulling up the hood of his cloak to cover his face once more. The wolf very visibly pouted; the raven was caught off guard with the other’s body language.

He was also surprised by the other’s tenacious attitude.

“It really isn’t a hassle tiny, please let me assist you, believe me I don’t expect payment or anything in return, but please let me help”

Hajime made a ‘pfft’ sound. He didn’t believe a single word that came out of the other’s mouth, however he was intrigued. He stood there, arms crossed and wanted to see just how truthful the other’s words were. When the other got down to pick a few blossoms he knew the other really was sincere.

The brunette picked up at least 8 different blossoms; all were fresh and filled with life. He handed them towards Hajime and the raven wanted to resist, but the wolf had proven himself honest and kind-hearted. The raven took the blossoms carefully.

As he put them away, he felt a hand brush his hair; he looked up and finally took to mind the other’s presence. The wolf was inches taller then him; he felt miniature compared to the compassionate beast that stood before his eyes.

Hajime blushed when he finally realized just what the wolf was doing; the brunette was wagging his tail as he put a blossom into the dark black locks of hair.

He took a few steps back and smiled at his work. 

The raven felt a bit embarrassed; he decided that now was the perfect time to leave,

“Thank you..erm..”, the wolf’s eyes softened as he saw the raven trying to figure out his name. He took one of the raven’s hands gently and brought it up to his lips; a soft kiss was pressed into the tanned skin.

“Oikawa Tooru, and yours tiny?” Tooru asked; Hajime blushed and stumbled to find his words. It was as if he had forgotten everything; he was in an inescapable trance.

“Iwaizumi Hajime...” Hajime said. His waist was very suddenly grabbed and the raven was stunned at the other’s actions. Now, he was chest to chest with the wolf who had seemed so innocent at first. Hajime’s breathing became uneven and he felt his heart keep thumping when he noticed that their lips were almost touching.

They were far too close, yet it didn’t seem to bother himself or the wolf.

“Tooru..I have to go..please release me” Hajime admitted, despite saying this he made no efforts to escape the other’s harsh but comforting grasp.

“Do you even believe those words?” Tooru asked, his lips were so so close. Hajime wanted to just lean in already and break their brewing tension. The raven shook the thoughts away, and tried finding his answer.

“Y-Yes...crap..n-n-no” Hajime stammered out. The raven felt guilt and shame creep up on him. He knew it was bad for a human to get involved with a hybrid, but Tooru had captivated him.

The wolf leaned in closer and finally met the other’s lips. Hajime blushed and reeled the other closer to his flushing body. They started off slow and simple;syncing their lips together and trying to satisfy one another with soft pecks. However, their pace was soon lost.

The wolf wanted to devour or at least taste his prey, pecks were nothing compared to what he wanted. Tooru leaned down and bit Hajime’s lower lip. The raven kept his mouth shut at first, but soon found himself giving entrance to the other’s insistence.

Hajime made-out with Tooru to the best of his abilities. He was incredibly inexperienced in the field of exploring his perverse desires. The raven had never dated someone, much less made-out with anyone. People had tried asking him out, however none succeeded in winning his heart, but Tooru had completely won him over in less than a few seconds.

The raven kept up with Tooru but noticed one thing; the other seemed to like his purity and inexperience. Hajime suspected it was because Tooru had the opportunity to teach him new things and to taint him to his own heart’s content.

Tooru broke apart first and targeted Hajime’s neck instead; he showered the area with soft kisses before leaving aching bruises and harsh bites. Hajime gasped and whimpered. He pushed the wolf away and tried to recompose himself; he wanted to look prim and proper, not like a completely wrecked mess. 

“Sorry tiny, was that too much?” The wolf muttered into Hajime’s chest, mouthing and grazing his teeth against the clothed area. Hajime blushed as Tooru kept trying to devour him. 

“Y-Yes, but I really must go Tooru, goodbye” Hajime said, trying to take out the weird feelings of lust out of his statement. The hands wrapped around his waist tightened their grip. Sharp claws dug into his flesh; ripping his clothes. Hajime groaned in delicious pain. He locked eyes with the wolf that now towered over him; Tooru was dominating him completely. 

“You can’t leave tiny, not when you’re my next meal” Tooru emphasized menacingly. Hajime’s breath hitched as he saw Tooru run his tongue along his canines.

“Devo—I-I, no, I have to go Tooru, please” 

Tooru could read Hajime; the raven was like an open book. He wanted to be consumed by the new feelings of lust and desire, but he didn’t want the shame that came along with it. Tooru grabbed a hold of Hajime’s chin and forced the other to look at him.

“Let me devour you tiny, consume every last delicious inch of you” Tooru commented simply, Hajime averted his eyes as his breathing kept getting heavier and heavier. The raven uttered quietly, 

“Y-Yes..ravish me..” Hajime was scared, but his desire was bigger then any of his fears. He wanted to see and feel every little thing that Tooru had in store for him. 

-

Tooru held the raven’s hair firmly; holding tight but not tight enough to hurt his precious. He was still personally dazed by all of the things that had led to the current moment. Hajime tried to resist, yet, here the raven was, on his knees and doing the most sinful of things with his mouth and the other’s cock.

Hajime temporarily released the other’s cock from his burning mouth. He wiped his saliva and Tooru’s precum away. The raven began to kitten lick the other’s tip; teasing and taunting the other’s cock. Hajime wanted to make the other yearn for both his mouth and body. 

He stopped his teasing and kissed the other’s tip.

The raven got back to work. He took the other back into his mouth and began to suck on him once more. After a few sucks, he took in a sharp breath through his nose and took Tooru fully into his mouth. The brunette gripped Hajime’s locks of hair harshly and forced him all the way down. In return, the raven moaned lightly and didn’t once gag when Tooru’s tip hit the back of his throat. 

Tooru groaned as he tilted his head back while also holding Hajime’s head in place; he was impressed that the raven claimed to be inexperienced yet he could do all these sin and lust filled things. 

“You’re really good tiny..great even..” Tooru managed out in between ragged breaths and heavy pants. Hajime felt his pride grow at the praise; he sucked contently, and dared to tighten his throat around Tooru, just to give him a bit more satisfaction.

Tooru realized the dirty tricks Hajime was playing and decided to play one of his own; he removed one of his hands from the raven’s hair and instead taunted his nose. Hajime didn’t understand the actions until he realized that his nose was his only airway; the raven tried pushing the other’s hand away when Tooru finally grasped his nose and squeezed it, blocking his air.

Tears brewed in Hajime’s eyes; he needed air back in his lungs. 

Tooru smirked when seeing just how wrecked Hajime was and let go of his nose. The raven glared at him for a few moments; Hajime swallowed around Tooru’s tip repeatedly. He wanted to mess with the wolf, after all the other had started it. 

Tooru groaned in response and smirked; he liked Hajime milking his cock for all it’s cum.

Personally, Tooru felt as if he were actually in the other’s tight and untouched heat. The wolf began to go into a daydream like state; he imagined doing the lewdest of things with and to Hajime. Imagined the raven hungrily waiting and begging for him, yearning for every one of his touches, pleading for anything as he spread himself, screaming ‘Tooru’ over and over again, as he kept taking every inch of his cock.

Tooru bit his lip in order to conceal every one of his noises; the dirty thoughts kept brewing in his mind, and eventually it drove him over the edge. He came down Hajime’s throat.

The raven pulled off the other’s over-sensitive cock, teasingly slow. As he did so, he made sure not to let a single drop of the other’s thick semen fall to the ground. Tooru watched the other with lust-filled eyes.

Hajime lightly smiled; he was positive the other wanted something more than a simple blowjob.

The raven got up from his kneeling position and gave Tooru a very lusty and heated kiss. The wolf automatically pulled him closer; he knew the other was just on his cock, but he personally didn’t care about that detail. After a few seconds their tongues eventually collided; the sensitive muscle collided with each other and fucked around. Teased one another and pulled each other back in.

Tooru was so lost in the moment that he didn’t even realize when he grabbed Hajime’s thigh. Next thing he knew, he said the word ‘jump’ and Hajime instantly had his legs around his waist. The raven’s back met a rough surface; he wanted to say something, to maybe trade places, but before he could make any suggestions, he was already moaning. Hajime pulled Tooru down and closer to him. 

Tooru kept grinding against Hajime while the raven gladly received it and even pleaded for more into the other’s ear.

“T-Tooru...give me something” Hajime managed out in between his needy moans and pleas. Tooru gave a devilish grin, 

“What do you want tiny? My cock?” Tooru asked teasingly; he wasn’t surprised when Hajime nodded in agreement to his words. Tooru stopped his actions and began new risqué ones.

Hajime’s shorts were unbuttoned slowly, then very carefully unzipped. Tooru seized his actions from going any further; he had his to ask something incredibly important.

“Are you sure? You’re a virgin...I don’t want to hurt you tiny..you’re important to me” Tooru muttered, Hajime blushed at the words; they held so much warmth that he personally found irresistible. The raven pulled Tooru closer to his flushed face; there lips were almost touching due to how close they were. 

“Just go easy on me Tooru..” Hajime responded as he inched closer to Tooru’s lips. The wolf came closer and bit Hajime’s lower lip as he pulled on the raven’s shorts; trying to remove them in a fast manner. 

The raven put down one of his legs temporarily; only to get the annoying article of clothing off himself. He was hoisted back up into Tooru’s embrace once the problem had been solved; fingers greeted Hajime’s mouth only seconds after. The raven took them into his mouth in a shy manner, however the way he sucked on them was far from innocent.

After Hajime covered them in saliva, he released each finger from his mouth. He held Tooru’s shoulders firmly when he felt the first finger circle and tease his entrance.

“Tooru..wreck me beautifully..” Hajime quietly uttered. Tooru smirked and inserted the first finger. Hajime gasped; he gripped Tooru’s shoulders, digging his nails into the flesh of his upper back.

The raven moaned loudly and obscenely. He had never been given such satisfaction and pleasure.

Tooru licked his lip as he fingered the other open. The wolf was incredibly pleased with every moan, gasp and whimper the other let out; it told him that he was doing his job properly.

“Your amazing tiny..are you going to take your big bad wolf’s cock?” Tooru asked, Hajime tried to give a response but he couldn’t make one; only moans and incomprehensible words would leave his mouth. Fingers were deep inside him, ruining and wrecking every inch of him; he wondered how Tooru thought he was going to respond when he was doing so much to mess him up. 

“Answer me tiny, do you want your big bad wolf?” Tooru asked once more as he shoved his fingers deeper into Hajime’s heat. The raven whimpered and finally nodded,

“Yes..I want you Tooru...every damn inch of you needs to be inside me..”

Tooru bit his lip lightly. He removed his fingers; Hajime whined only to scream in pleasure and pain seconds later. Tooru had finally inserted himself; Hajime felt full, absolutely and contently filled to the brim.

Hajime moaned with every touch, mark, and movement he was given from Tooru. At the current moment all that mattered was his and Tooru’s pleasure.

“G-Gah...Tooru..m-more, wreck me...please” Hajime cried out, Tooru smirked.

“Of course tiny, I aim to please”

-

Hajime eventually arrived at his grandmother’s residence. The raven was endlessly questioned; question after question was thrown at him, and all of them he couldn’t give a sincere response. He lied a whole lot, but eventually he was left to be.  
.  
.  
The raven decided to freshen up, as he did so though, he took advantage to take a few glimpses at his body. His tanned flesh was completely covered in marks. Every area on his body had a deliciously aching bruise indicating someone had been there; Hajime smiled as he remembered just who had marked and claimed his virginity. 

He kept looking and noticed that both his waist and hips had hand and finger prints indicating that Tooru was there, that the big bad wolf really had been bad with him. 

Hajime bit his lip as he recalled all of Tooru’s lust-filled comments.

‘God tiny...even your waist is small..’

‘You’re curvy in all the right places tiny..’

‘So fucking flexible huh tiny?’

‘You take me so damn good...milking my cock for everything it’s got..’ 

‘After today you’ll be left wanting me..’

‘Get knocked up tiny..please for me?..’ 

‘Do you love your big bad wolf Hajime?..’ 

The raven gave a shaky exhale. Tooru had been so good; showed him the baddest of things in the most proper and sweet manner. Hajime wanted to do more, so much more then what they did today. 

Hajime left the room with his mind made up; he needed to visit his big bad wolf very, very soon.


	15. (N/A at the moment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very pregnant Hajime is desperate for his husband Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’m so sorry to all of you for such a long delay; school has come between me and writing but I know that I shouldn’t let it. So from now on I’ll try everything in my power to upload something weekly, even if that means ditching some responsibilities to write. Again sorry to you all and again thank you to all of you for waiting, especially you Senpai_pie: hope you love this sweetie (I tried my very best). Anyways a little announcement, this week I plan to do a Halloween themed chapter on Oiiwa, and I plan on making a Halloween themed work for Matsuhana(this is my own gift, since it’s my birthday soon, so I’ll be writing on them) so be on the look out for both. Anyways catch ya in the next one bye bye! (Again, I sincerely hope ya enjoy senpai_pie)

Oikawa Hajime was of a very relaxed and warm nature. He was always kind, giving, formal, and laid-back. However, some of this changed due to his very unexpected pregnancy. 

Nowadays, Hajime got easily enraged or saddened and the hormones of his pregnancy weren’t helping with anything. Not only would his moods be up and down, but he would be incredibly heated; all he craved was Tooru, Tooru and Tooru on the daily.

The raven required both his husband’s warmth and stamina frequently, and he also needed a massive amount of it. Hajime was always needing and yearning for him; he felt as if he were still crushing hard on other male. 

The needing, yearning, and wanting happened way too much that Hajime was used to having Tooru pleasing him at every hour of the day. But, this suddenly had to change. On one of Hajime’s visits to the doctor, he was told that the sex needed to be cut off; supposedly it wasn’t good for the developing fetus. 

Hajime gave a pout of disapproval that day and was incredibly wrathful when his idiot husband agreed with the doctor. Tooru said that it was for the ‘best’ but Hajime knew that was a lie; the other was just running low on stamina and couldn’t keep up with him anymore. 

Despite knowing it was a stupid ‘lie’, he reluctantly agreed to cutting off sexual pleasure and satisfaction.

At first it didn’t bother Hajime much, especially since he still managed to convince Tooru to get inside him and wreck him. But with time this changed, Tooru began to plain out reject any of his advances. 

The lack of intimacy eventually took its toll on Hajime; the male fell into a pit of sexual frustration. 

The raven wanted sexual satisfaction, pleasure, euphoria, hysteria, and ecstasy; he needed all these feelings just like he needed food and water. He even craved both with the same amount of yearn. But, he refused to ask for any of these feelings; he knew Tooru would never give in to him, not anymore. The sexual deprivation and frustration led to many arguments between himself and Tooru.

Sometimes Hajime wondered just why he chose to argue with the other instead of just begging the other for satisfaction. He wanted to be fucked senseless, to not remember his first name and only remember Tooru’s. When Hajime questioned himself he would always give himself the same disappointing response.

‘You’re scared to get rejected..to be even more deprived of what you need’

-

Hajime folded laundry calmly in the bedroom one peace-filled Monday morning; Tooru was at work, which left the raven alone in their massive shared apartment. 

Hajime was personally fine; he hadn’t gotten any odd feelings of desire yet. 

This soon changed however. He was a-okay until he saw one of Tooru’s button- ups. Hajime felt his breathing grow a bit heavy with the passing seconds. His mind soon began to betray him; certain memories were replaying in his head.

‘Hajime...you’re insides are so fucking warm..’ 

The words echoed in Hajime’s ears; it felt so vivid that the raven trembled vulnerably. He soon began to stop remembering and start imagining; different, kinky scenarios involving that one button-up began to grow and bloom into the raven’s mind. 

Hajime snapped back into reality and shyly looked around; no one was within his perimeter, which meant not a single living soul would witness his next planned but impulsive actions.

He scooted away the rest of the freshly washed clothing and discarded of his shirt; he pulled on the button-up and timidly rolled up the cuffs of it.

He felt a flush of embarrassment creep up on his face; his third-trimester tummy was a little too big for the dress shirt. Hajime felt self-conscious however those feelings were only temporary; they were instead replaced by a mutated emotional of lust and desire.

Hajime took in the fragrance of the shirt and noticed that Tooru’s scent still lingered on the washed fabric; a few chills ran down Hajime’s spine as he began to remind himself just how good and delicious Tooru’s fucking skills were; his breathing hitched at the memories.

The raven got up and sat on the bed in a kneeling position. He buried his face into his hands as he wondered if it was wrong to fondle with himself; a bit of playing wouldn’t hurt right? 

He sat there awhile contemplating on whether to do it or not; his inner angel-self said to put it off, to wait, while his inner-demon self encouraged to give himself all the pleasure he wanted. Hajime thought his inner-demon wasn’t wrong; Tooru was coming home late, no visitors were to be expected, and he didn’t order anything recently which meant no one would disturb him. 

The raven looked through the bedside drawer and found lube and a couple of unique items that could help him.

Warmth and heat covered and took over his entire body; his temperature rose as he trailed his hands along his upper body. He wanted to start off slow, especially since it had been a fair amount of time since he had received pleasure.

Hajime massaged his tender chest. As he pleased and satisfied himself he imagined Tooru; envisioned the brunette ordering him to make the touches harsher, all while Tooru sat in back of him, teasing his waiting and twitching entrance.

The raven panted heavily and trailed his hand lower; he urgently grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers. He teased his rim before finally inserting the first finger. He bit the collar of Tooru’s shirt to prevent his noises from coming out. His need was so big that he didn’t even realize when he inserted the other two fingers. 

Hajime let out moan after moan as he fingered himself open; the whole time he was trying to recreate Tooru’s old motions, before the brunette had stopped touching him. Some of his blood began to boil; how could Tooru have agreed so easily to giving up all their intimacy? 

Hajime’s mind began to play mind games on him again; his head filled with the thought of Tooru fucking around with someone else, dominating and spoiling someone who wasn’t at all himself. The raven seized his actions and sat properly. 

Hajime felt saddened knowing that he wasn’t Tooru’s one and only; he thought that maybe he was being completely absurd for thinking his husband was being unfaithful but it made some logical sense. The many annoying messages and calls, the late nights at work, his clothes coming home all wrinkled, the mysterious cards with phone numbers in his blazer pockets.

Tooru and him hadn’t even been married a year yet their marriage had already fallen apart. The raven abruptly got up and off the bed; he decided that if his theory was really true, then he wanted to catch Tooru red-handed.

The raven walked into the humongous closet and chose something decent to wear. He grabbed the articles of clothing and decided to freshen up. Despite taking a shower to try and cool down he came out even more agitated and hurried than before. 

He left the apartment and was greeted with the chauffeur on his phone; the pinkette put the device away and gave Hajime a smile. 

“Where to Mr. Oikawa?” The male asked, Hajime averted his eyes.

“I’ll be taking the wheel today, now may I have the keys to Tooru’s car?”

Hanamaki looked a bit taken aback, especially since he wasn’t allowed to hand over the keys of his boss’s car to anyone; the boss’s husband was no exception.

“I—erm...did Tooru give the o—“

“Takahiro don’t be afraid of that idiot, I promise you’re job is safe, now may I have the keys?” 

Hanamaki smiled warmly and handed them over, after all Hajime seemed just a bit more trust-worthy than Tooru himself. 

The raven smirked as he got the keys; he excused himself and walked to the expensive and superb car that awaited for him. He happily opened the door and once more thought about all his actions. If he did this stunt then he could definitely kiss his extravagant and luxurious lifestyle goodbye; others might’ve just gotten out of the car, but Hajime wasn’t others.

He hadn’t agreed to marry Tooru for his money or power; he genuinely liked and cared for the other male, which is why he was willing to kiss his whole lifestyle goodbye. After all, the truth was better then any expensive presents and luxurious things. 

Hajime seated himself fully into the car; his decision was final, he needed to confront Tooru.

-

The raven walked into Tooru’s office building with his nerves all bundled up; he went from confident to a complete anxious mess. As he walked in he overheard the receptionist talking about Tooru with another employee; she seemed just a little too excited to discuss someone who was obviously married. Hajime approached her, his anxiety dying out and transforming into pettiness.

“I request to see my husband” the male stated in a bored tone, the receptionist returned the actions with some of her own; she rolled her eyes and leaned onto her hand.

“Boss is busy, but I can tell him you dropped by” she said in a very hostile manner. Hajime knew he started it but he was the significant other of this woman’s boss, and he deserved some respect. He scoffed and hoped that Tooru hadn’t chosen this woman with the bad attitude to sleep with.

“Did I say request? Let me rephrase that, bring me my husband now before I get him myself” Hajime declared without any bit of hesitation, the woman however didn’t back down or turn away, she only scoffed.

“Like I already said, he’s busy, you should leave before you humiliate and ruin his name any more” 

Hajime’s blood ran cold at the very bold statement; he could not believe the audacity and somewhat courage of this woman. He smiled warmly and brushed right past her; she quickly got up from her chair and was about to reach out to grab his arm however he shot her the coldest and deadliest of glares making her sit back down and become immobile.

Hajime walked cautiously until he finally found Tooru’s office. The big white doors stood tall and taunting; he grabbed the handle and froze up, he still had time to run away and bail on everything, but his mind kept lingering to the fact that maybe he wasn’t mistaken and behind this door laid a stamina-filled Tooru giving everything to someone who wasn’t him.

Hajime sighed and was about to turn the door handle however he was beaten to it. A young woman covered in a faint blush had turned the handle before him. She hurriedly left, fixing her appearance to one that was more prim and proper. Hajime’s green eyes began to develop clear tears within them, he continued inside and didn’t even bother with the doors; he was going to leave soon anyway. 

Tooru stopped organizing his files and papers; he greeted Hajime with the warmest smile he could mange on his face. The raven rolled his eyes and got straight to the point.

“I know you’re cheating” 

Tooru stiffened and stood there with a stunned expression for a few seconds. He soon crossed his arms and let out a few very audible snickers.

“What’s your evidence baby? The girl, or my laundry, or even better, my messages?” Tooru asked teasingly and sarcastically; the brunette was questioning every ounce of Hajime’s authority.

“What do you think? Obviously the fucking girl! You cheating imbecile!” Hajime shouted with a pained tone, Tooru slowly and cautiously approached the other; very carefully he wrapped his arms around the short and agitated male.

“You caught me, sorry baby” Tooru said in between his laughs, Hajime shoved the other away; he couldn’t believe just how shameless Tooru was. 

“You shameless bast—“ 

“I’m obviously joking, I was notified you were coming, so I decided to mess with you, the girl is nothing but an infatuated employee” 

Hajime narrowed his eyes, he didn’t believe a single word out of the other’s stupid mouth. He wanted the other to prove his words.

“Prove it, take off your dumb ass shirt and show me, if I see a single scratch or hickey I’m leaving you’re pathetic ass alone” Hajime stated without faltering or hesitating. 

Tooru quirked a brow before finally developing a smug smirk in his face, 

“Oh god, then I guess I can kiss your sweet ass goodbye” 

Hajime glared at him and caused Tooru to grow nervous, finally the brunette stopped playing around and complied; he was already going to get told off, he didn’t want to add a harsh smack onto that. 

He unbuttoned his shirt teasingly slow but sped up his pace when he saw Hajime tapping his foot on the tile floor; he discarded his shirt on his desk and waited to be analyzed. Hajime approached him and ran his hands down the other’s pale skin; there was no hickey in sight, nor any scratches indicating any secret love affair.

“Did I pass the inspection?” Tooru asked as he pulled Hajime closer to him; he leaned into the other’s neck and softly sucked a mark into the tanned flesh. He smiled against the skin when he realized just how warm it was: the raven’s whole body felt warm under his touches.

“You’re not off the hook...y-you asshole..” Hajime muttered out as he leaned into each of Tooru’s warm and calming touches. The brunette smiled at his very pregnant husband.

“Asshole? I remember you calling me ‘daddy’ every morning, evening, and night, what happened to that?” Tooru interrogated, Hajime smirked at the question.

“You got upgraded idiot, sir is better-suiting, plus you’re going to be a daddy soon, we wouldn’t want any confusion now would we?” Hajime asked rhetorically, Tooru grinned against his husband’s chest.

“I don’t know if ‘sir’ would sound good in bed, may I put it to the test Mr. Oikawa?” Tooru questioned teasingly, Hajime smiled at the stupid games his idiot husband was playing; he soon felt a flush grow on his cheeks when he felt Tooru’s hands resting on the curve of his back. 

“You can put whatever you want to the test...I’m all yours sir” Hajime expressed through a very hesitant voice. Tooru noticed the hesitation and tried to ease Hajime; once completing his task, he decided to play around with his husband, he gripped the raven’s ass harshly and was incredibly satisfied when he heard Hajime moan and tremble slightly under his touch.

“I don’t get how you thought I’d fuck anyone else who isn’t you...believe me I’d never trade you’re pretty and curvy ass for some other guy or girl..they wouldn’t milk my cock the same way you do, so I’d end up losing” Tooru stated sincerely, not a hint of shame or embarrassment could be caught in his voice. 

“But you rejected me, I thought you didn’t want me anymore...I thought that maybe you had someone else to satisfy you..” the raven assured, avoiding the brown eyes that were wide and looking at him with sympathy and tons of love. 

“How dare you claim such absurd things Oikawa Hajime, I proposed to you and impregnated you for a reason, or don’t tell me you need a reminder?” Tooru asked, a fond smile developing on his face as he took in the sound of Hajime’s hitched breathing. 

“Please sir, remind of every little thing” Hajime admitted in between his pants and hitched breaths; he felt incredibly embarrassed having such a reaction towards Tooru. He was used to the other’s strong presence, yet there he stood, feeling intimidated and weak in all of his senses; it seemed as if he had just met Tooru for the first time.

Tooru was personally satisfied with Hajime’s responsive body language; he found it intriguing to see his strong-willed husband fall apart just from being in his presence. The brunette leaned into Hajime’s neck and bit a mark into the tanned flesh; the raven flinched lightly before groaning in lust-filled pleasure.

“Don’t hold any of your noises back beautiful”

“T-Tooru, the doors are open..they’ll hear me...they’ll catch you with me..” Hajime managed out in between a needy whimper, Tooru kissed the tanned flesh before responding. 

“Let them, you shouldn’t be ashamed, im your husband and it’s my job to pleasure every inch of you, now listen to me and let every one of your screams, moans, whimpers be heard” Tooru instructed as he pulled the raven towards his office chair; Hajime became bashful and reserved as he grew more aware of just how Tooru wanted him. Despite turning quiet, he didn’t even think twice about climbing into Tooru’s lap when the other ordered him to. 

Tooru was incredibly impressed to notice that Hajime was still as obedient as ever; at least now he knew that he didn’t need to put the other in his place, even though, he didn’t really mind if he had to remind Hajime that he wasn’t in control of anything.

“P-Please be gentle with me s-sir..” Hajime murmured; Tooru rolled his eyes,

“Sweetie you once told me that I wasn’t doing you hard enough, now you want me to be gentle? Fine, fine, but after you have our kid I’m not leaving you alone for a single second” Tooru declared as he pulled Hajime’s shirt up; Hajime groaned and moaned continuously and frequently as Tooru worked his sinful mouth on his tender, awaiting chest.

Hajime began craving more; simple nips, licks, and sucks we’re not enough to satisfy him. They weren’t even enough to give just a bit of relief; he needed, craved, yearned for anything more.

“Do you want more Hajime? I know how needy you get” Tooru commented, Hajime blushed and averted his green eyes elsewhere as he nodded.

“I’m only needy for you sir...now please give me my satisfaction..” Tooru blushed at Hajime’s honesty; he grinned before smugly smirking, 

“I hope you realize you’re fucked Hajime” Tooru stated proudly as he slightly tightened his grip on Hajime’s waist. The raven innocently smiled, 

“Technically, I’m not...but you can change that for me, can’t you Mr. Oikawa?” Hajime asked seductively, Tooru smirked; he liked when Hajime played games with him.

“Of course I can...now be a good boy and take it”

-

“C-Crap —— Tooru!” Hajime cried out as he ground his hips down harshly; Tooru groaned and pulled Hajime in for a quick needy, carnal kiss. The raven moaned lewdly and pulled the brunette closer to his body; Tooru smiled against the other’s lips. 

“You’re still really tight..loosen up a bit Hajime..” Tooru abruptly announced in between their kiss. He bit his lip seconds later when Hajime moved his hips in the most delicious, tempting and sinful of manners. Tooru now wanted more of his pregnant and needy husband; he craved the man more than anything in his life, even his favorite snack: milk bread.

“T-Tooru..y-you’re s-so good...to me” Hajime stammered out in between his pleasure-filled sobs and whimpers. Tooru felt his pride grow when hearing the praise he had just received; it was music to his ears to hear a compliment come out of a needy Hajime’s mouth.

“It’s the opposite baby...you’re too good for me..Hajime..you’re so damn sexy..so hot..I don’t deserve you..not a single inch of you should be mine” 

Hajime pulled Tooru closer and kissed him; he wanted the brunette to forget all of his stupid and completely idiotic worries. Tooru deserved every inch, centimeter and whatever of him; the brunette deserved every living ounce and bit of him. 

Hajime yelped when he felt Tooru hit a sensitive spot inside him; his body responded by tightening around Tooru, milking the other male for every last drop of his thick cum. However, Tooru didn’t want to give Hajime everything he had in this position; the brunette wanted to clearly see his precious Hajime dripping and begging for more: he wanted to make and see a mess.

“Hajime can I take you from the back?” Tooru asked out of impulsiveness, he regretted his words when he saw just how crimson Hajime had turned from the sole words alone. He thought that maybe he would be completely ignored, however the petite raven pulled off and nervously got up and off his lap. 

Tooru was dumbstruck when he witnessed just how Hajime turned around and bent over; presenting himself fully and shamelessly.

Tooru licked his lips and finally got up himself; ditching his chair completely. He roamed his hands tentatively along the tanned flushed skin of Hajime’s back. 

“..always so obedient..now show me more obedience and beg for me..”

Hajime paused and took in a sharp inhale, 

“Tooru give me your cum..I want to be left a dripping mess..I want to lose my voice completely...to be wrecked on both the inside and outside..so please give me your everything Tooru..” Hajime stated clearly; Tooru gave a low growl into the raven’s ear just to intimidate and make the male beneath quiver with even more mixed desire and fear.

The brunette positioned himself right at Hajime’s entrance and very slowly thrusted himself inside. The raven gripped multiple papers and files, but at that moment he didn’t care about worthless papers, he just cared about the satisfaction Tooru was happily giving to him.

“You like taking it from the back huh Hajime?” Tooru asked rhetorically as he continued to give the other exactly what he wanted and desired. 

“Y-Yes...it reaches deeper inside..I like the feeling of you deep inside me..”

“More like you love it...don’t be so ashamed Hajime..it’s normal to like such perverse and dirty things..”

Hajime scoffed, “just shut up and leave me dripping...” Tooru frowned and thrusted deep into Hajime; he was satisfied when the raven hid his scream into his papers.

“God Hajime...I don’t think one round will be enough..you wouldn’t mind leaving with cum dripping down your legs right?”

Hajime blushed ear to ear, he turned around and met with Tooru’s brown eyes,

“..no..you’ve done it before..so it wouldn’t be new..now hurry up and get to work..”


	16. Fallen angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The intensity of ‘it’ couldn’t be taken. Now, Oikawa is left with an angsty Iwaizumi; how he wishes he could go back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is self harm, and mentions of depression, if not comfortable with this then I strongly suggest you do not read the following content.

Oikawa grasped Iwaizumi’s waist. The raven shed a glance at the male that was kissing his neck. He continued to ask the other just what exactly he wanted. The brunette’s lips quirked into a smirk.

“Playtime...please?..” Oikawa requested, his tone holding a good amount of confidence. Iwaizumi didn’t say a word, just nodded his head in agreement. The brunette grinned before leaving Iwaizumi alone. The raven made sure Oikawa was completely gone before bending over the sink and putting a hand to his mouth, showing his unsureness. He felt a bit hesitant about the next actions he was about to commit; to this current point he wasn’t all to used to giving up his dominance, but Oikawa always made him feel safe and secure, and for Iwaizumi, he’d give up his whole world if that’s what it took to be with Oikawa.

.

.

Iwaizumi walked into the ‘playroom’ and gulped when he was met with the displays for many different toys, whips, ropes and various other items that were meant to supposedly cause arousal and pleasure. This room wasn’t new to him, not at all, but every time it would cause Iwaizumi to have a very anxious reaction towards it; up to a certain point, the things made him feel uncomfortable.

The raven still wasn’t used to and comfortable with all of these new things.

Oikawa walked in quietly, and shut the door behind himself and Iwaizumi; the raven jumped slightly upon feeling and seeing the other male’s presence. The brunette thought the actions were a little odd but he decided to ignore them; at the moment, his own satisfaction was bigger then any ounce of care he had in his body.

He headed towards Iwaizumi and held up a blindfold; the red silk fabric rested right in front of the other’s green eyes. The raven closed his eyes and let the other do as he pleased.

Iwaizumi opened them and saw nothing but pitch black; his field of vision was now completely obscured. He sighed heavily and felt chills when he heard Oikawa’s voice against his ear.

“Safe word?” The brunette questioned, Iwaizumi smiled.

“Light” the raven responded. Oikawa smirked. He hoisted Iwaizumi up into his arms, and carried him further into the room. The raven felt a rush go through his being when he felt the aura of the room pressing up and against him.

“Today, we’ll try something new, remember Hajime, I love you okay?” The brunette reassured as he put the raven down. The raven nodded; this procedure was always necessary since Iwaizumi sometimes felt unsure if Oikawa really did love him when he did all of these torturous and pleasurable things to him.

Iwaizumi felt his hands get raised and felt each of his wrists get bound; his arms were now restrained and immobile.

“Remember your safe word” Oikawa stated from afar. Iwaizumi nodded and felt himself give quick breathes; he wasn’t scared but today he was getting an odd feeling about everything. He began to pull on the restraints and Oikawa peered a glance.

He brushed it off and decided to continue getting that day’s materials. He went back to where Iwaizumi stood restrained; the brunette got one of his legs and wrapped it around his waist, the other one followed. Now Iwaizumi felt his whole blood rushing, and felt desire coursing through the veins in his body.

“Hajime..you’re so filthy..can’t believe how I made you give up every inch of your dominance...now you’re nothing but a cumslut..” Oikawa muttered against the raven’s neck; Iwaizumi whimpered at the dirty words and let the other continue. He wasn’t growing uncomfortable, he instead was growing more and more aroused.

The brunette reached for the raven’s aching erection and began to stroke him; not harsh nor soft, but a perfect balance between the two. He elicited several unique noises from Iwaizumi.

“You’re so wet Hajime...Do you hear just how soaked you are for me? You claim to be innocent, to know nothing of sex, but look at you now, bound, blindfolded and wet...how slutty” Oikawa said mockingly, now stroking Iwaizumi at a harsher pace while also occasionally dragging his finger along the slit, just to gather up a bit of pre-come that rested there.

Iwaizumi began to grow a bit uncomfortable; he thought it was the feelings of pleasure building up within him, however he wasn’t so sure about that. This bad feeling within him was new and foreign.

It didn’t at all feel like a satisfying feeling, yet he decided to push it aside.

He dived into every one of Oikawa’s movements and took in every sensation he was feeling. Until he felt something vibrating lowly against his still aching erection.

“F-Fuck...T-T-Tooru..m-more..”

The brunette smirked and seized his actions. He backed away and made steps, tricking the other into believing he was walking away. Iwaizumi forcibly pulled on the restraints and began to call Tooru’s name, when he got no response he began to grow fearful. He kept calling for Tooru, at this point shouting his name. When he still received no response he leaned his head down and breathed evenly.

Oikawa liked seeing this. He went back to Iwaizumi and the raven sighed in relief when he felt the other back near his own body heat; he instantly moaned however when he felt the other press the now lubricated toy against his entrance.

“You’re already taking it so well...look at the whore you’ve become Hajime, I barely even recognize you anymore..” Oikawa whispered before pushing the toy inside the other’s entrance; Iwaizumi tilted his head back and his legs began to quiver slightly as he now felt the high vibrations within his body.

Oikawa kissed the other, and backed away, going to retrieve the still freshly melted candle wax. He had discussed this idea with Hajime on a few occasions and for the most part the other had agreed; he was a bit surprised that the brunette was into that sort of stuff, but other then that he was fine with the idea. Oikawa approached him and covered a finger in the hot substance; he rubbed it down Hajime’s neck and got a gasp in response. He then dipped two of his fingers and dragged into down the other’s throat; Iwaizumi groaned slightly before moaning. The sensation felt odd but he didn’t entirely dislike it.

Oikawa continued to do this until he put the hot wax substance onto Hajime’s inner thighs. The raven curled his toes inward while he bit his lip; the brunette was satisfied with the reaction and continued to tease the male’s thighs with the substance. Slowly he realized the raven was breaking, which is exactly what he wanted.

Iwaizumi began to cry once the substance became too much for him to bear. Oikawa backed away and viewed his masterpiece.

The raven stood restrained, his body covered in liquid wax. Tears ran down his cheeks. And his legs kept quivering every so often due to the vibrator that laid within him. Oikawa put the wax to the side and got the control for the vibrator; he turned it to it’s highest level and heard Iwaizumi scream, groan, mewl and gasp at the new level of sensation. The brunette reached over for something new, and smirked as an idea came to his head.

He walked back and trailed the whip from Hajime’s neck, all the way down to his lower abdomen; Iwaizumi bit his lip and gasped audibly when he felt the first **_harsh_** hit.

“Hajime I want you to count, moment you don’t I’ll start all over, understood?” Oikawa asked, when Iwaizumi didn’t respond he hit him again. The raven groaned and nodded.

“It’s only up to thirteen”

“Yes”

Oikawa trailed the whip against the raven’s abdomen and hit the area; Hajime felt the sensation of leather coming in _contact_ with his flesh. However he still ignored the feeling.

“O-One”

The brunette trailed the whip against the other’s thigh and hit the area once, and then twice. Hajime bit back a scream and stammered out his numbers once more.

“T-two, and t-t-three..” the raven stated shakily. Oikawa smiled and laid the whip firm on the other’s chest; Iwaizumi thought that maybe the brunette wouldn’t do it, however he hit his upper torso, once, twice, and finally thrice; each time was harsher than the last. Iwaizumi choked back a sob and whispered the numbers.

“Four..five..s-six..”

Oikawa continued down and towards the raven’s thighs; he knew the raven’s muscle here was especially sensitive. He laid the whip on the right side first, and then hit the muscle especially rough. Iwaizumi yelped and brought his leg up on reflex. The pain however still remained.

“Seven..”

The brunette moved to the left one and repeated the process; however this time hajime moved his leg away and began pulling at the restraints. Oikawa was about to continue until he heard it.

“Light..”

The brunette seized all of his actions and unbound Iwaizumi. He removed the blindfold and noticed that Hajime’s green eyes were missing their usual light. He passed the petite male a robe. The raven instantly took it and wrapped himself in it. Oikawa was about to lean in for a quick kiss. However Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he proceeded to shove the other away.

The raven left the room, leaving Oikawa incredibly perplexed.

-

The last few days since that whole scene had been hell. Oikawa noticed that there was a change in his once submissive lover.

The changes started very small, however with time they became noticeable; until Oikawa was left confused, because this man wasn’t the man he had first met.

Iwaizumi began to drop from his normal state. At first it started slowly, with him not being in the mood for sex, or him shutting himself away from other things. But then it turned into a rapid change: he refused to go out, he was always in a bad mood, he grew incredibly defensive of everything, he got more and more possessive and jealous, didn’t want to consume anything, began to point out every one of his flaws, and he even began to cry himself to sleep every night, or he just wouldn’t sleep, only spend the whole night sobbing in the living room.

Oikawa tried to discuss the low mental state he was going through. But Iwaizumi would push him away, and ask for the other to just leave him alone.

The brunette didn’t think it could grow any worse, and he strongly believed that Iwaizumi would get better; he just needed some space.

However one day, after giving the male space he discovered exactly why he wanted it. He was in their room, folding his share of the clothes before walking into the kitchen were Iwaizumi stood peacefully; Oikawa sighed in relief because he was seeing his old iwa-Chan again. He snuck up on him and when he got no reaction he glanced at what the other male was doing. His eyes widened in horror: the raven’s wrists had been cut, multiple cuts ran along the area until he noticed that the other had a large gash over his veins.

Oikawa was grabbing his coat however Iwaizumi wasn’t moving. He only looked at the brunette with red tearful eyes. Oikawa went over to embrace him and muttered many, many apologies under his breathe; he regretted testing every one of Iwaizumi’s limits. It wasn’t fair. None of his actions had been fair for the other.

.

.

Days turned into exactly three weeks, and Iwaizumi still remained in the same state of mind: depression was hitting him hard. The raven didn’t get out of their shared bedroom, and when he did, he would instantly go into the play room and lock himself in the room that had fucked with him.

Oikawa did everything. He bought him gifts, he spent time with him whenever the other would let him, he showered him in affection, they even had sex a few times but nothing was working. Every time, Iwaizumi would still end up in the living room sobbing at one in the morning.

The brunette turned to a few friends and asked exactly what to do: he didn’t explicitly say what was going on, only said ‘I have a partner who’s going through a sub-drop, how can I help them?’

Matsukawa was the first person he turned to since he tended to have a great amount of knowledge when it came to things like this. The raven basically stated that sub-drop is depression a submissive gets, and if it’s depression then you just have to try and be there for them: ‘ _Oikawa, you need to be there for this person, you can’t force them out of it, imagine yourself in their shoes, would you really like it if someone kept trying to get you out of something that is inescapable for the time being? See, you shook your head ‘no’, stop acting all high-and-mighty, all they want is for you to be there for them, and you need to do exactly that, give them every ounce of your emotional and physical support, not your fucking gifts, spoiling leads to nothing good, you’re probably making them feel worse_ ’

Oikawa took the words into account, and then asked for Hanamaki’s opinion: the other wasn’t necessarily good with topics that involved emotions, but sometimes he would say something that was actually helpful. When the problem was discussed, Hanamaki stated that the person was dealing with a problem that rooted from something else: ‘ _Oikawa this isn’t exactly a problem with themselves, you have to notice that the root didn’t start with themselves, they’re battling the aspect that ruined them, so if you’re saying it’s sub-drop then you have to understand the problem started with the scene you did, this person gave you their limits and boundaries, and you technically violated that when you did whatever you did, they’re battling the fact that they couldn’t take it, no offense bro, but you kinda fucked up_ ’

The brunette took most of their advice and decided that maybe there was one thing he could do that might solve this whole problem.

-

It was midnight again, and Oikawa awoke to quiet sobs. He looked to his right where Iwaizumi usually laid. He saw and felt the other’s presence missing. He got up and rubbed his eyes so they could adjust to the dark settings of the night.

He walked into the living room yawning and saw Iwaizumi was feigning sleep. He took a seat on the couch, sitting right beside him. He began to rub soothing circles into the other’s clothed thigh.

“Hajime, I know you’re awake..” the brunette commented, the raven said nothing, only got up from where he laid.

“..Why are you up shittykawa?..” Iwaizumi asked, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Oikawa clutched his thigh softly before murmuring a few words.

“When you’re missing your right hand, you usually tend to wonder where it went...Hajime, why are you crying?” The brunette questioned, Iwaizumi scoffed and was getting up when Oikawa held his hand, forcing him back down unto the living room couch.

“I don’t want to discuss this...please leave me alone”

“Hajime, we’re getting married soon..ya really think our marriage is gonna work if you refuse to talk to me? Hajime, please tell me whats wrong...I can’t afford to see you cry anymore..” the brunette commented with a soft tone of voice. Iwaizumi said nothing only buried his head into his knees: silently he was hoping that Oikawa would just let him be.

“Hajime”

“Tooru” the raven muttered under his breathe. Oikawa sighed heavily, and wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi. The raven got out of his curled position and scooted away. The brunette buried his face into the palms of his hands and finally said the words that had been on his mind since this started.

“Hajime, I adore you...and I’m sorry..I didn’t mean for you to end up like this, I did not ever want to push you over your edge, I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I’m not a good lover...Hajime..I never wanted to push you away..I never once wanted you to contemplate on taking your life because of my stupid mistakes-“ 

The raven covered his wrists that now wore very prominent scars.

“Hajime, I’m sorry...I’m sorry..I love you a lot...but I’m no good for you..I think it’s better if we leave everything right here, I might hurt you again..”

Iwaizumi felt his blood boil at the words: it was the first time he had experienced anger in a while, which is why it just bursted out of him. He grabbed the brunette’s collar and pulled him closer.

“You’re such a fucking selfish imbecile! It’s always ‘ _I_ ’ or ‘ _me_ ’, stop fucking blaming yourself! I agreed to be your fucking lover! And you’re stupid fucking submissive, I knew the consequences of all of this! It’s not your fault...it’s my own..I knew what would happen.....I knew that I’d eventually get this way...but you can’t just leave me! I fucking need you right now! And you’re just being selfish if you get up and leave me while I’m on my knees...I stuck by your side when no one else would, I believed in your sorry ass when no one else did...I was there when you fell on your knees and felt the world colliding on your shoulders...so why is it..that you can’t do the same for me?..”

Oikawa saw the tears spilling from the other’s green eyes: he reached over to wipe them, and after weeks of being shoved or pushed away for trying to connect in an emotional sense, he was finally given the chance to feel and touch the other’s vulnerability again. He pulled Iwaizumi into his arms and embraced him as the other kept crying.

“Hajime...I’m sorry..I didn’t mean any of what I said..I love you so much it hurts, and I’ll always be here for you..I’ll never leave you, just like you never leave me...Hajime let me show you how much I love you..let me worship you...let me do everything for you...I want you to feel the adoration and admiration I have for you, so let me make love to you...”

Iwaizumi thought he had heard wrong; Oikawa usually just referred to sex as _fucking, sinning or ‘the act’_. But now he actually showed a bit more passion toward the subject.

“I—are you sure?” Iwaizumi probed, Oikawa kissed the raven’s forehead along with a few more tears that remained on the other’s cheek.

“Hajime, I’m positive as heck...let me love you to my heart’s content—“

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi’s body closer to his, beginning to press a few open-mouthed kisses to the other’s neck; the raven sighed slightly and exposed the skin more in order to get more kisses.

“Hajime, let me treat you like the god you are..”

“Y-Yes”

Iwaizumi was hoisted up and the raven clung to the other in order to not fall unto the floor. Oikawa muttered sweet things into the other’s ear all while Iwaizumi blushed and said many thank you’s for the kind words.

Oikawa settled Iwaizumi down onto the bed, and the raven melted and settled into the comfortable mattress. Oikawa walked away temporarily and opened the curtains in order to get some of the moon’s light in their room. He returned and saw Iwaizumi holding out his wrists, his eyes were averted.

Oikawa chuckled, as he got on his knees in order to caress the scars that laid there; he pressed soft kisses and muttered many kind words under his breathe.

Iwaizumi blushed as he viewed the whole actions, however once the brunette was done. The raven asked something that was on his mind.

“Are you not going to tie me up today?” Iwaizumi asked as the other began to kiss his clothed inner thighs. The brunette chuckled slightly.

“No...not today, not tomorrow and maybe not ever...I’m willing to give up my habit of control if it’ll mean I never have to see you in this depressed state..Hajime for you I’d give up my entire world if it meant you were happy..” Iwaizumi blushed at the fond words. He focused on Oikawa and soon realized the other was reaching for the hem of his pants. The raven stopped his hands and the brunette looked up at Iwaizumi who wore a stern line for an expression and was glancing elsewhere.

“...T-T-Tooru..my body won’t cause you the same desire as before...are you sure you still want to touch me?..” the raven stammered out, his tone holding guilt, shame, humiliation, fear, and the most notable emotion: sadness. Oikawa seized his hands and grabbed ahold of Iwaizumi’s.

“Hajime..you’re beautiful..absolutely divine, but if you don’t want me to touch, then I won’t...I understand if you don’t want me too...I’m sorry if I made you feel like only an object of desire...” Oikawa muttered out, his head down. He felt shame and guilt and remorse. Iwaizumi let out a heavy sigh; he clutched Oikawa’s hands tightly, digging his nails into the pale skin, leaving small crescent indents behind.

“...d-do you really..want to touch..?..” the words were stuttered, brief and down to the point. Oikawa was left pretty speechless; when Iwaizumi put him on the spot all he felt was small. Funny, how he was the dominant yet Iwaizumi still had him under his palm. After zoning out and drowning in his thoughts, Oikawa finally came back with a response.

“..y-yes...I want to take in every centimeter of your body..Hajime, please let me touch you...Let me claim you like the very first time..” Iwaizumi blushed and lightly smiled as he reminisced the past; the first ever time Tooru had touched him. Iwaizumi looked at the other’s brown eyes that were filled with adoration, passion and love. He was viewing the same gaze he saw years ago, in Tooru’s childhood bedroom, before any kinks were ever involved.

“..g-go..ahead...just please..don’t criticize me..or judge me..”

Oikawa frowned slightly but when seeing that the green irises finally softened in color, he felt every sensation of sadness leave him. Iwaizumi stood up temporarily and let Oikawa do the rest. The brunette reached for the hem of the other’s pants and pulled them down. Iwaizumi left the article of clothing and sat back on the bed. Oikawa put a hand to the raven’s lower abdomen, silently telling him to lay back and relax. Iwaizumi complied and felt a bulge of anxiety grow deep within his stomach: it felt as if everything his body had ever consumed was about to be disposed of.

The feeling felt disgusting.

Oikawa noticed the tenseness, and how the raven’s body began to shiver slightly; he pressed feather-like kisses to either side of the male’s knees.

“...H-Hajime..please don’t be scared..I promise to never hurt you like I did before...please..I know I’m asking for a lot...but trust me..”

Iwaizumi felt his anxiety bubble up, everything was suddenly feeling like too much, however when he muttered a quiet, stammered ‘yes’, all of his demons were kicked out. The raven relaxed his body and decided to just concentrate on Oikawa. The brunette kissed his legs, placing light pecks and passionate open-mouthed kisses. As Oikawa dived into the human-being with deity like characteristics he noticed just what he did to Iwaizumi. As he trailed his lips in between the raven’s legs, he viewed his inner thighs.

Many scars rested there, some weren’t even scars yet, they were still open wounds that were barely beginning to heal. Iwaizumi propped himself up on his elbows when he felt the other mutter something against his inner thigh. Oikawa looked at him with glossy brown eyes.

“..To-“

“H-Hajime I’m so sorry...I never wanted this to happen...I shouldn’t have let you done this..I shouldn’t have done what I did...Hajime I’m sorry..I don’t deserve you if I made you do this..I really don-“ Oikawa was cut short when Iwaizumi sat up fully and smacked him on his head.

“Stop saying I after I, stop blaming yourself! You didn’t do anything wrong...Tooru, this isn’t your fault..none of it was your fault, I just let everything get the better of me...Tooru, please stop blaming yourself..”

“But-but I clearly caused your breakdo—“ 

“Shut your mouth already! It wasn’t your fault! If you really regret what you’ve done then stop talking and make love to me! Instead of making me remember make me forget...make me forget everything that has happened in the last few weeks..please Tooru..” the raven pleaded, his shame and sadness slowly coming back to him. Oikawa smiled at the words and decided to comply; he kissed the other’s inner-thighs once more, muttering sweet nothings into every scar he came across. Iwaizumi smiled sweetly as he saw the brunette commit the cute actions. He gasped when he felt warmth envelop his semi-erection. He let his breath go uneven and just took in every sensation.

Iwaizumi felt hands on his hips, keeping him in his place, all while the rest of his mind sensed the warmth around his now fully formed erection. Oikawa soaked the other’s boxer briefs with his saliva, fully coating Iwaizumi’s erection with his own moisture. The brunette reached for the hem of the other’s boxer briefs and asked _‘will this be okay with you’_ , Iwaizumi mouthed a quiet yes, showing his agreement to the question. Oikawa disposed of the article of clothing and was happy to see the other leaking pre-come. He stood up temporarily and went to get a few more things.

A foil packet, and lube now rested beside Iwaizumi. Assuring the raven, that after these next few actions, there was going to be something more. Iwaizumi felt chills run down his spine at the thought.

Oikawa went back to kneeling in between the other’s legs, and ran his thumb along a vein that ran along the other’s cock. Iwaizumi heavily sighed as his body began to shiver and slowly grow warmer in temperature. The brunette traced his index finger along the underside, and gathered a bit of pre-come; he put his finger on his tongue and made direct eye-contact with Iwaizumi as he took the liquid into his mouth and swallowed.

“You taste sweet Hajime...so, so sweet..may I continue?” Oikawa questioned, the raven stayed quiet for a few minutes before saying a muttered ‘yes please’.

Oikawa ran his tongue along the other’s shaft, and trailed the muscle all the way to the other’s tip. He lightly licked the pre-come gathering there, and smiled against the other’s cock as he tasted Iwaizumi. To him, the raven had a sweet flavor to him, which was enticing Oikawa to do more. He looked up to see if Iwaizumi was going to protest about his next actions: the raven said nothing, he actually nodded slightly. The brunette smirked, and took the raven’s tip into his mouth; he swirled his tongue and elicited moans and a couple gasps from Iwaizumi.

The raven felt as if he were on a cloud. Everything about Oikawa and his actions were unbelievable and absolutely surreal. His sense of touch was completely leaving him; he was clutching to the sheets so tightly that he didn’t even feel the fabric under the palm and fingers of his hand. His hearing was being obscured; he couldn’t hear anything going on in the outside world, all he could mildly hear was Oikawa’s lewd sounds and noises. Even his sight was getting fucked up; his sight was getting foggier, and growing unclear, eventually his eyes had to close. His whole body was giving up on him, and giving into Oikawa; his body greedily took every ounce of pleasure it was being given, and soon began to chase it for itself. Iwaizumi’s body wanted to stay on a cloud, craved to be in a state of pure-euphoria, and desired that ecstasy high that only Oikawa could give it.

Despite the brunette having a firm hold on the other’s hips, Iwaizumi still managed to thrust up into the other’s warmth. Oikawa gagged on reflex, however he eased his throat. He took Iwaizumi fully, and eventually stopped bobbing his head in order to feel the desperation of Iwaizumi’s hips and body as a whole.

The raven didn’t realize or know exactly what he was doing. He just felt warmth wrap around him, and hold him tightly. Iwaizumi felt his his inner and outer consciousness completely leave him; the two marched out, all that remained now was Iwaizumi’s body.

One of the raven’s hands released the sheets that were under its palm, and began to find something else to grasp. His right hand trailed downwards, until it found Tooru’s brown locks. Iwaizumi grasped the hair, not even aware of what he was doing or clutching. The raven moaned when he received vibrations around him. Many lewd sounds echoed off the walls, and one signified a climax and the silent falling of a person’s high.

Iwaizumi came undone with a low grunt, and a high-pitched whine; he breathed heavily as everything slowly came back to him. His eyes opened and were first-hand witnesses to a risqué sight. Oikawa parted from where he rested on the raven’s cock, saliva and cum rested on his lips, telling a story of what had been done just a few minutes prior. The green eyes viewed a usually dominant brunette, swallow come and catch his breathe, all while he wiped his eyes of tears that had developed from deep-throating and taking the harsh pulls of hair from the other male. Iwaizumi sat fully up and flinched when he felt Oikawa’s tongue come in contact with his tip again. His over-sensitivity caused him to let out gasps, whines, and few breathy moans, as Oikawa cleaned him of the left over come that still remained on his cock.

The brunette swallowed the left overs and smiled at Iwaizumi.

“You’re delicious Hajime, I’d eat you out or suck you off for a late night snack”

Iwaizumi buried his face into the palms of his hands in order to conceal his new blooming flush. Oikawa laughed and kissed the raven’s lower abdomen.

“..T-Tooru..are we still going to do more?..” Iwaizumi asked, his tone a bit shaken, and just a tad bit anxious. Oikawa hummed as he thought of his answer. After a few seconds of thinking, he responded.

“H-Hajime..we don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable...we can just spend the rest of the night with one another if that’s what you would like..”

Iwaizumi smiled at the words and then couldn’t believe the comment he himself had made next.

“T-Tooru..I want you inside me...my insides want your cock, and your affection..so please, no more hesitation from the both of us...let’s just continue from midnight till early morning..” Both males stayed silent and slowly they began to grow crimson; their red flush could rival that of a freshly bloomed red rose or carnation.

Oikawa got closer, forcing the other male to move further into the bed.

Iwaizumi was now propped up by only his elbows, all while Oikawa hovered over him. The brunette tilted Iwaizumi’s chin up and their lips connected. It was soft, and every time they made contact it felt like a heaven filled of joy and passion. Iwaizumi let his back lay fully on the mattress and pulled Oikawa closer to his warm body. The brunette leaned in, and felt every ounce of deep regret come back to him. Iwaizumi kissed him with a passion that couldn’t be understood, love that was purely unbelievable, and a need that was far to big for Oikawa to fully wrap himself around. The brunette soon found himself melting into everything and now his regret turned into desire of his own; every movement, every clash, every sensual grind would leave him craving more and more of every little thing.

Without both noticing their movements they were soon caught clashing their teeth together, all while their tongues were trying to grasp and wrap around each other. Iwaizumi let out a few whimpers in between the actions and had to break apart when Oikawa began grinding his hips; the actions had grown too much for him to handle. The brunette’s eyes widened in horror and he seized his actions, beginning to back away from the other. Iwaizumi caught hood breath and rolled his eyes when he saw the other’s expression. He grasped the other’s collar and pulled him back in; Iwaizumi wrapped his legs around Oikawa and circled his arms around the other’s neck. Securing him in one specific place.

Needy lips clashed with one another, making their own type of love. Teeth slightly collided occasionally, making a tapping sound that was completely ignored. And tongues, swayed with one another, meeting with each other in order to tease one another before completely taking one another.

Neither departed from this contact; Oikawa stayed still and just took every inch of Iwaizumi into his mind. He trailed his hands on the other’s body; he smiled when he felt every one of the other’s defined muscles and smirked when his hands outlined the raven’s beautiful curves.

Oikawa broke them apart, and heard heavy pants along with gasps, he also felt needy hips begin to grind themselves against him; he grunted and began to move his own hips in sync with the other’s. Iwaizumi bit his sleeve in order to hide his moans but eventually he gave up and just let everything go; whimpers echoed, moans were audible, groans escaped the once quiet space. Every sexual noise got mixed with Oikawa’s; sounds implying perverse actions could be heard throughout their once silent bedroom.

Two bodies were loving every inch of one another.

Iwaizumi’s patience began to be tested. He wanted their actions to go nice and slow, however whenever Oikawa moved a certain manner he was left wanting more. Every new movement, Iwaizumi craved more. Another new action, and Iwaizumi wanted all of it. The raven was getting fed up with Oikawa’s teasing; nice and slow was completely thrown out of the window.

“..T-Tooru...please..fill me to the brim...fuck me until all I know is your name..”

Oikawa smiled at the words before continuing to trail kisses on the raven’s chest.

“Hajime you’re so beautiful...”

“T-Tooru..please, please..”

Oikawa now sucked on the flesh and elicited a heavy exhale from the other. He released the skin under his mouth and began to place more marks. Every mark, a new compliment. Iwaizumi was getting more and more frustrated.

“The gods were so good to you Hajime...made you without a single flaw..” Oikawa muttered against Iwaizumi’s neck. The raven whimpered and pressed his hands into Oikawa’s chest. The brunette halted his actions and looked at the beautiful mess he had created; Iwaizumi was grasping the sheets. The fabric was pulling off the corners all while his knuckles were turning white. The raven’s green eyes were half-lidded and holding desire. His upper torso and neck were littered with remarkable bruises. Oikawa felt happy knowing that he had made this mess. He wanted to make a further mess, to wreck the male more.

“Hajime...what do you want?..”

The raven blushed as he grabbed one of Oikawa’s hands; Iwaizumi guided the other’s hand between his legs, and moaned when the brunette pressed a finger against his rim.

“H-Here?...this place?...” Oikawa asked, teasingly rubbing his finger over the other’s entrance. He would occasionally let his finger go in a bit, but he would soon pull out.

“..g-god...Oikawa stop talking and fuck me...put your cock in my needy entrance...please, please, please..make me forget everything but your name..”

“Hajime...I love you..every inch of you...I promise this time I won’t hurt you..” Oikawa muttered, Iwaizumi lightly whimpered at the words.

The brunette got the lube that still rested beside them. He kissed Iwaizumi; giving attention to the raven’s lips, shoulders, collar bones, and chest. The raven was growing irritated, he wanted the other to hurry.

“Hajime...please tell me if I hurt you..I’ll seize my actions comple—“

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in for a heated kiss; both were left completely breathless when they let go.

“T-Tooru...I don’t care..hurt me if you want..I don’t care, as long as it’s you I’ll take anything you give me...”

Oikawa smiled. “What am I going to do with you Iwaizumi Hajime?” The brunette asked, pressing the first lubricated finger to the other’s entrance. Iwaizumi grasped the first thing he touched and buried his nails into it; Oikawa grunted slightly when he felt the sharp pain.

“..please Oikawa Tooru...d-do whatever you want with me.. ruin me... ”

Oikawa smirked. He sucked and bit marks into the other’s tanned flesh. All while his finger worked Iwaizumi open. The raven was lost in a state of ecstasy and euphoria. All he felt was Tooru’s kisses and bites, his finger delving inside him. All the raven could feel was the complete presence of the man he loved with a passion. Without any warning, and without any self-awareness, Iwaizumi said a few words.

“T-Tooru...I love you..every inch and centimeter of y-you..”

Oikawa was left astounded. Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly open to the words of ‘ _I love you_ ’. The raven never openly said them, only showed them. The brunette felt his guilt rising again; his demons were messing with him.

‘ _He adores you and you don’t...you’re horrible’_

‘ _How could you hurt a person that loves you, you’re an imbecile’_

‘ _He should leave you_ ’

‘ _You don’t DESERVE any inch of him_ ’

Iwaizumi noticed the tears developing in the other’s eyes. He pulled Oikawa closer and repeated the statement; he wanted the brunette to believe his words. Both glanced at one another and their actions became heated once more. Each one lost themselves in one another; Iwaizumi gave himself completely to Oikawa, he wanted the other to do whatever he craved. The brunette willingly gave into Iwaizumi; he gave him every ounce of passion and love he had, he gave him his everything.

One finger became two. And now the room filled with whines for more; _‘give me everything’_ was echoed off the walls. Their love was clearly audible for anyone who was awake that day at midnight.

Passionate, heated kisses were shared.

Oikawa smiled as he saw Iwaizumi, a needy mess. He kissed the raven’s ear, and muttered sweet words into it.

“Hajime, you’re perfect”

Iwaizumi reddened, and muttered a thank you; he whined soon afterward when Oikawa finally touched his sweet spot properly. The brunette reached his breaking point; this wasn’t enough, he wanted to be linked to Iwaizumi. He kissed Iwaizumi’s ear before removing his fingers, and getting in a proper position. The raven noticed the other’s actions, and said nothing in protest, after all, he wanted and needed this.

“Hajime...do I have your consent?”

Iwaizumi snickered slightly, “Tooru, we aren’t high schoolers anymore...j-just give me it..”

The brunette blushed at the last few words before complying. He reached for the condom, but it was soon taken away. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi who was averting his eyes.

“I-I...erm..I want it..r-raw” the raven muttered under his breath. Oikawa wanted to say something in protest, but in all honesty protection didn’t matter. All that mattered was Iwaizumi. He grabbed the lubricant and put the liquid on his cock; making sure it was fully coated. He spread Iwaizumi’s legs just a bit wider, and put the tip to rest on the other’s entrance.

“A-are you sure you want this..?”

“Y-Yes”

That one word was the key for Oikawa. The brunette pushed in slowly; Iwaizumi moaned and arched his back when he felt the other enter him. The raven wrapped his arms around the brunette, and entrapped him fully with his legs. Oikawa groaned at the heat and tightness that now surrounded him and greeted him. He didn’t continue until he heard Iwaizumi’s say.

The raven took a few minutes to adjust to the stretch and burning feeling.

“T-Tooru...continue please..” Iwaizumi managed out in between his shaky breaths, and needful moans.

Oikawa began to slowly pull out and back in to Iwaizumi. The raven tried breathing normally, and also tried to keep most of his noises at bay. But every sensation was sending him into overdrive; his body enjoyed feeling Tooru. The entirety of his being greeted Oikawa warmly; his body did everything that the brunette loved. His muscles eased, all while his insides grew tighter around Oikawa.

The brunette grunted when he felt Iwaizumi envelop him with his heat. He leaned down and captured the raven’s lips, all while his pace increased.

Iwaizumi gave entrance when the other asked for it. And their tongues connected with one another; they taunted one another before finally coming together. Oikawa broke them apart, and kissed Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Hajime you’re gorgeous, absolutely divine..”

“T-Tooru..shut up..” Iwaizumi gasped out. His back arched and he proceeded to cry out when Oikawa had touched a particularly over-sensitive spot. Oikawa smirked and aimed in that particularly area over and over again, eliciting even more noises and actions from the other.

In between the brunette’s grunts and heavy panting, he said something.

“ Iwaizumi Hajime..I l-love you...”

The raven heard the words and pulled the other’s body closer to his own. At that current moment all Iwaizumi felt was Oikawa’s passionate adoration and love for him. And just the thought made Iwaizumi’s thought process go to the clouds; all that ringed in his mind was Oikawa’s words.

Iwaizumi muttered many ‘I love you’s’ to Oikawa, and that night he had given himself up completely. There was no bickering or fighting, or protest, Iwaizumi just gave Oikawa his everything without any sense of hesitation. He gave him his heart, soul and body.

That depressing night had filled with adoration by the time the early morning sun rose.

Two bodies mixed together and connected.

-

Iwaizumi woke up to breakfast in bed. He smiled at Oikawa who was holding his hand; fidgeting with Iwaizumi’s new official wedding ring.

They sat in a comfortable silence and Iwaizumi put the whole little dining set to the side once he was done. The raven leaned closer to Oikawa and looked into the brown eyes that were clouded with love. 

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi quietly mumbled out, the brunette smiled warmly as he pressed a kiss to the other’s cheek. 

“Yes Mr. Oikawa?” Iwaizumi snickered lightly at the new nickname. He genuinely liked it, but right now that wasn’t his main focus.

“C-Can...we..erm..I want to..” the raven’s words kept faltering; Iwaizumi didn’t know how to phrase what he wanted without alarming the other. Iwaizumi took a deep inhale and released a shaky exhale. Oikawa looked at him with concern. 

“Tooru, I want play with you...May we have playtime? Please” Iwaizumi muttered out anxiously. His facial features were reddening, all while his green eyes were averted elsewhere. The brunette was astounded at the words; Oikawa wasn’t about those particularly actions anymore. The moment he sealed his vows with Iwaizumi at their wedding ceremony, he had also vowed to himself to never hurt the raven like he had done a couple months prior to the current moment.

“Hajime..I promised you that I would give up my urge to dominate..I don’t think I can do it...I could hurt you..I could completely ruin y-“

Oikawa was cut off from his short rant when Iwaizumi pulled him into a heated kiss; the brunette grabbed the male’s waist and pulled him closer. A newfound desire was growing within the brunette. Their tongues collided for several minutes until they finally broke apart; Iwaizumi now rested in Oikawa’s lap. 

“Tooru I get it..but now I can take anything you give me...don’t you want to have me bound, gagged, and displayed only for you? Don’t you crave to have me on my knees? Come on Tooru, hit me, degrade me, ruin me...I can take all of it this time..” 

Oikawa felt his lust brewing within him, and when Iwaizumi began to grind his hips, his desire only became bigger. The brunette hoisted Iwaizumi up and began to walk out of their bedroom. 

“Where are we going Tooru?” The raven teasingly asked,

“Hajime don’t play dumb, or your punishment will be worse than it already is” Oikawa muttered into Iwaizumi’s ear. The raven trembled slightly and leaned into Oikawa’s own ear.

“Do your worst Mr. Oikawa” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I know it’s been a long ass time since I posted, but I’m gonna make up for it. I’ve been feeling so much better lately, so I did this. This was requested by Ghostxheathers, and if I knew how I would definitely give this oneshot completely to ya. I think ghostxheathers needs props, because this topic was incredibly new to me and they made me break my comfort zone, sweetie i hope you enjoy this, i worked hard on it in order to get it just right, thank you so much for suggesting it, and i hope you love it. Anyways I hope you all enjoy, leave a kudos and comment if you do and I’ll catch ya all in the next one.


	17. Let’s break a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Iwaizumi breaks a girl’s heart without even knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I took in and it was requested by slut_for_Oikawa: love i tried to make it as close to what you asked for as possible, I hope you enjoy. Anyways thank you all for waiting, please leave a kudos and comment; it greatly appreciated now enjoy. Catch ya all next time loves.

A female with short black hair, and expressive chocolate brown eyes was known as Izumi Kuyasu to many of her first year peers that attended the school known as Aoba Johsai. 

The girl’s personality was a beautiful blend; she is very kind, funny, sincere, engaging, intelligent and a bit hot-headed. Many people were rather fond of her; in both platonic and romantic manners. However, this young teenage girl already had her brown eyes marked [and/or targeted] on someone. 

This male is always eloquent; never did he seem untidy or zoned out, he would never stammer or grow anxious. He also came with many good qualities: he is ace of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team, wore the title of vice captain with pride, has very good upper arm and quad definition, was charming and confident in many senses. The list could go on, and this person was known to many of his third years as Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Izumi had only ever encountered him once. Their interaction was very brief, it shouldn’t have even been considered an interaction due to how short it was but she was hooked. Ever since that one precise moment, she fell hard for him. People called her a very twisted fangirl, or a lovesick teenage fool, but she didn’t pay any mind to nonsense like that. All she really thought about was Iwaizumi; her thoughts started off simple, then she began to think about confessing her love. 

-

A brunette named Oikawa Tooru is a fellow third year student; he was a confident and prideful young man. And with the roles he played, anyone would always be smug; he is Aoba Johsai’s setter and captain of the boys volleyball team. To many other third year students he was just their classmate. To a few girls and counted boys, he was a potential love interest. To Hanamaki and Matsukawa, he was their captain, teammate and friend. And to Iwaizumi Hajime, he wore the titles of significant other, lover, boyfriend, sugar plum, my world, loserkawa, asskawa. Literally to the raven, he wore many titles. 

Iwaizumi Hajime is literally the only person who is able to claim Oikawa as his own.

The brunette was at first only Iwaizumi’s best friend, but with time he eventually got the title of the ace’s boyfriend; they began to date ever since their first year of high school. Their relationship is beautiful, but it happened on impulse and feelings. On a quiet day both just blurted out the words of ‘hey I like you, and I want to be with you for god know’s how long’. 

Iwaizumi was bright red and so was Oikawa, but they ended up holding hands and agreeing to being each other’s everything for as long as the other wanted.

Ever since that whole scenario happened, they had never left each other’s side. Wherever Iwaizumi was you would find Oikawa attached to him at the hip, or wrapped around him, or just accompanying him, and this went vice versa; wherever Oikawa was, you would find a petite raven with him and acting as if he were disinterested. 

The brunette was well aware that even after being attached to the other, Iwaizumi still got some secret admirers; I mean who wouldn’t love him? Iwaizumi was the definition of outstanding and handsome. But Oikawa was very conscious of the fact that there was just one girl who was currently hooked on Iwaizumi constantly. 

The brunette noticed she was always at his team’s games, cheering specifically for the player with the number four jersey. And he also sensed her presence when he and the raven were roaming the halls, holding out conversations with one another. It was obvious that the girl was infatuated with him, and Oikawa was a kind person, which meant he would’ve let it slide if it weren’t for one itty bitty little thing: she was NOT giving up on him.

Most of Iwaizumi’s secret admirers would give up after a a few days, at most a week; they all were able to get the hint of Iwaizumi Hajime was already with someone. But this girl was either stubborn as fuck, or refusing to wrap her head around the clearly stated fact of: god-level human being known as Iwaizumi Hajime is taken by some other ‘god-level’ human being. 

Whatever the case, she wasn’t leaving him alone. And it didn’t seem to poke at Oikawa until the male realized that Iwaizumi was actually beginning to pay attention to her; the brunette knew Iwaizumi was only doing it out of the kindness in his heart, and not because he planned on being anything with her, but it still left the other very unsettled. 

Especially since Oikawa’s intuition and mind knew she was getting all the wrong messages, and that fact was just completely unbearable to him. 

Knowing all this information and knowledge, the brunette devised a plan. He was going to have Iwaizumi shatter her heart into tiny, microscopic shards without the other even knowing about it. Oikawa knew the idea was absolutely crude and just completely terrible, but he was left no choice; she had to get the hint that she would never, ever, EVER have a chance with the fine specimen named Iwaizumi Hajime. 

-

One Monday after school, Izumi was getting everything she needed in order to leave the school premises. She opened her locker and took out the items laying within it. She took out a pair of high top sneakers and began to switch out her school shoes for some regular ones. As she switched out her footwear, she noticed an envelope was still resting inside her tiny space of a locker. She reached for it and grabbed the item; it was plain white with her name written on it in messy, dramatic type Kanji. 

She opened it, and read the note inside. It was brief and straight to point, but this one note gave Izumi so much hope and butterflies.

“Dear Izumi, 

I don’t want to drag this on, so I’ll be as straight to the point as I can. I know you have some feelings for me, and I wanted to see if there is anything we could do about it. I’d really appreciate if you could come by the volleyball club room. I’ll be there waiting.

-Sincerely, Hajime” 

Izumi read the sheet of paper at least three or four times before finally realizing she had to leave now before it was too late. She hurriedly began to tie her shoes; once that was done, she stuffed her items back into her locker and walked out. The whole time she was trying to calm and ease herself as she headed towards the volleyball club room. 

She really wanted to keep cool nature, but her mind couldn’t help but run towards the possibility that maybe, just maybe, her high school crush wouldn’t just be a simple crush anymore. Maybe, Iwaizumi would reciprocate her feelings.

-

Iwaizumi wasn’t even bothering to feign joy, his expression was clearly showing his annoyance and frustration with Oikawa; who had not only shown up late to practice, but dragged him away from the other’s in order to open the club room for him.

The raven muttered curses as he unlocked the door and let the other in. Iwaizumi held the heavy door open and hurried Oikawa up, however the brunette began to call for him.

“What do you want shittykawa?” The raven remarked as he narrowed his eyes on the male who was sitting on the bench, shirtless.

“I need help. . .I can’t find my jersey or my shirt, and I can’t wear my button up, that’s plain out absurd, please help me Iwa-Chan” Oikawa pleaded with wide eyes. The raven scoffed before leaving the door; it shut behind Iwaizumi as the other walked to where Oikawa was.

The brunette took these spare few minutes for own advantage; he got up while Iwaizumi was looking through his belongings, trying to find any damned shirt. 

Oikawa smirked when he viewed naive and innocent little Izumi walking in the direction of the boy’s volleyball club room. The brunette walked back over and took his same exact seat on the bench; he was greeted with an agitated Iwaizumi.

“Tooru you need to wear you’re stupid specs, your jersey was literally in the back of all your crap” Iwaizumi hollered as he shoved the number one jersey into the other’s chest. The raven was already taking a few steps away, however he was forced to halt; two arms were wrapped around his lower waist, all while a male was snuggling into his stomach.

“Hajime~ I love you so much, you’re so sweet, and caring and helpful, I wonder what I would ever do without you” Oikawa purred, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the other’s statement and began to push the other away.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, hurry up and change so we can go already” The raven exclaimed. He was still trying to pry the hands off his body, but Oikawa wasn’t budging, instead the brunette pulled him closer. He didn’t stop until Iwaizumi was almost fully seated on his lap.

Iwaizumi was catching on quickly to Oikawa intentions, and he wasn’t going to give in to the other’s weird kinks and desires; at least not right now.

“Let go loserkawa, we can practice public sex some other time” Iwaizumi was pushing the other away, but Oikawa only leaned in closer and began to nip at the raven’s neck; he sucked the other’s skin until it was a dark, aching purple, and he pierced the other’s skin with his teeth until he drew blood from the area. During that period of time, Iwaizumi tried fighting the other off, but he then just gave in and began to respond: he would moan and gasp quietly, letting Oikawa drink every one of his sounds. 

“Hajime~ daddy wants you to ride him, can you obey and do the favor?” Oikawa muttered into the raven’s ear before lightly biting on the other’s earlobe; the sensation sent a great wave of pleasure through the other’s body. Iwaizumi groaned slightly before realizing the situation; he began to push away once again.

“D-Daddy can wait till after practice. . .now let’s go asshole. .” Iwaizumi stammered out as he got off the other male. The raven was taking a few steps to the door once Oikawa let him go, however their was a hand grasping his wrist and pulling on it.

“Oi! Let g-“ the shorter male didn’t finish his statement. Lips connected with his own and were greedily taking in every gasp and moan; Oikawa was using the noises as if it were some sort of oxygen. waizumi was trying to object the whole interaction, but Oikawa wanted him to oblige and who on earth was he to resist the other’s temptations? Iwaizumi just gave up and let the other do as he pleased; due to this, he ended up with both his wrists above his head and a knee pressing between his legs. 

Oikawa started off with just their lips and bodies slowly interacting, but with time, he grew more confident; which meant he grew more and more demanding and dominate. The brunette bit Iwaizumi’s lower lip harshly and forced his tongue into the other’s mouth, and his knee pressed further into the other’s crotch, eliciting a few pain and desire filled cries. The raven felt his lungs begging for oxygen all while his body began to crave more heat, and more contact and just more sensation. Iwaizumi began to squirm and move around. Oikawa got the message and stopped their heated kiss. Iwaizumi held his head down as he took in as much oxygen as he could.

Oikawa tilted his head up and looked at the other with half-lidded eyes; he removed his knee and solely focused on the short raven in front of him.

“You’re divine and exquisite my dear Hajime. . .you want to feel what you do to me?” 

Iwaizumi reddened as he nodded to the other’s question. Oikawa pressed his heated body against the raven’s; Iwaizumi gasped and let a groan escape his mouth when he felt the other’s erection press against his own.

“You make me so fucking hard. . .just looking at you fills me with temptations. . Sometimes I just want to bend you over and ram into your slutty hole until I’m completely satisfied. .Hajime. . .I want to hear you scream and cry into my ear like you do every night, so please let me”

Iwaizumi kept quiet, before nodding once more. Oikawa smirked and removed the raven’s shirt; he kissed and marked Iwaizumi’s collar bones, chest, neck, and shoulders before going back to his real task. 

The brunette grabbed his jersey and bound Iwaizumi’s wrists together; he didn’t mean to do the knot to tight, but in the heat of the moment he wasn’t at all caring about his actions. He pulled the raven’s shorts and boxers down and disposed of them elsewhere. He spread the raven’s legs and kissed his quivering inner thighs; teasing the other by moving in on his situation but not bothering to do anything.

Oikawa stood up again and hurriedly hoisted Iwaizumi up; they shared a heated kiss before realizing their situation.

“Tooru. . .we don’t have any lube or condoms. .” The raven shakily muttered, every syllable had a tone which clearly held a bit of fear.

The brunette smirked at the other’s innocent comment.

“Don’t act so pure. .you’ve taken it raw before. . .you can do it again. .” Oikawa sadistically purred out. The taller male didn’t bother with any lubricant or preparation; he just put the other in a comfortable position and shoved himself deep inside the other. 

Iwaizumi screamed Oikawa’s given name. Tears escaped his eyes, but he wasn’t once telling Oikawa to stop or pause, instead he was encouraging the other to do more by whispering naughty things into the other’s ear. 

“I want it d-deeper. . .I want to feel you Tooru. .Please leave me an oozing and fucked up mess. .”

Oikawa kissed the other as he set up a harsh and brutal pace; it was aimed and hitting Iwaizumi’s sweet spot. The raven was reduced to nothing but moans and sobs: no comprehensible words could escape his mouth.

While Iwaizumi got wrecked to Oikawa’s content, Izumi was already working up the courage to just walk through the volleyball club room. When she finally had the bravery and boldness, her spirit was shattered when she heard a broken moan of ‘Tooru’.

It sounded like Iwaizumi, but she wasn’t sure. Then she heard another name:

“Hajime. .” 

Izumi thought she had misheard, but then the grunted out name of her crush kept escaping the club room. She was about to walk away but something within her told her to confirm her beliefs. 

She walked to the club room, and was greeted with a very sinful sight. 

Iwaizumi Hajime had his arms and legs enveloped around Oikawa Tooru; all while The brunette ruthlessly pounded into him, causing screams of delight, and pleasure-filled sobs.

The girl ran away, her face was completely red; she couldn’t process everything at the given moment, all she knew was that her heart was completely broken.  
.  
.  
Oikawa smirked when he noticed that right outside the club room, laid a letter addressed to Izumi. The brunette picked it up and sat next to Iwaizumi, who was already done changing and cleaning himself up; he remained rubbing his wrists as he leaned his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Hajime, it seems we had a visiter earlier today” Oikawa taunted as he held the letter in front of the raven’s face. Iwaizumi looked at the white envelope and after a few seconds he finally took in the situation. 

The raven grasped Oikawa’s shirt and forced the other to lock eyes with him. 

“You made me break a girl’s heart unintentionally. . .that means daddy gets a punishment. .hear me out, and hear it clear. . .one of these days you’re gonna bottom”

Iwaizumi snapped before walking out of the club room. Oikawa snickered slightly, all while adjusting his clothes.

‘Says the king of all ukes’


	18. Innocent games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Oikawa takes (fem) iwaizumi for a date to an arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write some fem Iwaizumi because I saw a fanart of him in a skirt, and got incredibly inspired. I really hope you guys enjoy this; please leave a kudos and comment and I hope to find you all reading my next chapter. Love you sugar plums, scorp-Chan [me] sends kisses and hugs to all of you (please stay safe loves 💕😚).

Oikawa felt a bit anxious as he waited for Iwaizumi to open the door; the brunette knew this wasn’t their first date or their last, but he just always grew nervous when it came to his precious Iwa-Chan.

He grasped the flowers in his hand when he finally heard the door knob wobble. Iwaizumi said a quick “bye, text ya on my way back” before turning his whole attention to Oikawa who was just staring at him with disbelief.

Iwaizumi quirked a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest; the raven was getting just a bit self-conscious over his appearance due to the other’s wordless reaction. 

“S-Stop staring shittykawa. . .do you really not like it?” Iwaizumi asked in a hushed tone. Oikawa came back from his daydreams and immediately began to shower the raven with compliments, all while eyeing the other up and down.

“Hajime, you look beautiful. . .the skirt really emphasizes on the dips of your body, and my hoodie looks better on you then it ever did with me” Oikawa stated as he pointed to the black hoodie with an alien design. Iwaizumi snickered slightly, and blushed when Oikawa handed him the flowers and proceeded to kiss him. The brunette broke their contact and whispered a few dirty things into the other’s ear.

“Watch yourself Hajime. . .tease me or misbehave and I’ll fuck you with that skirt on. .” 

Iwaizumi was the same shade of red as his skirt when he pulled away from Oikawa. The brunette smiled at the reaction; Iwaizumi didn’t like the other’s smugness and decided to do something about it. He let the other walk before purposely tripping him. 

The brunette almost fell and began to whine; he turned to Iwaizumi who was innocently smelling the bouquet of roses Oikawa had gotten him. The brunette let the other catch up to him and put a firm hand on the shorter male’s hip. 

“Strike one Hajime, screw up two more times and you’ll be coming home with bruises and cum dripping down your legs” Oikawa assured before kissing the raven’s hair. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before leaning his head on the other’s arm.

“You wouldn’t dare touch me, I know you care about consent. . .moment I say no you won’t even bother to press a kiss or finger on my skin” Iwaizumi commented, Oikawa’s grip on his hip got harsher; eliciting a light groan from the raven. 

“Oh really? You really think that by saying no I’ll back off?” 

“If you’re a good boyfriend, you would automatically leave me alone” Iwaizumi declared. Oikawa scoffed, 

“Good people sometimes do bad things Hajime, plus are you seriously telling me it wouldn’t turn you on? Saying no. . .only for me to spread your quivering thighs open, and fu—“ 

“Anyways! Where are we going? You never told me. . .you legitimately just said ‘hey wanna go out later today’ and that was it” Iwaizumi finished, Oikawa pouted as he realized that the raven was avoiding to continue their conversation; he smirked as he whispered the number two. 

“Are you fucking serious? Why do I get a strike?” Iwaizumi snarled, Oikawa kept his happy smug smile.

“Because, it’s clear that you’re playing with me, and like I said earlier misbehave and you’ll get a strike”

“You’re a fucking piece of human shi—“

“Thanks sweetheart, I love you too, but we’re going to an arcade; Hanamaki said it was cool and I just agreed to go, so if this goes bad at least I’ll have you to make it better” Oikawa said with a love-filled tone. Iwaizumi pouted,

“Tooru. . .this is takahiro we’re talking about, when has he ever suggested anything good? But fine, at least you owe me one if this goes bad. .” the raven muttered, Oikawa smirked.

“I hope this goes wrong. . .a whole day of sex with you doesn’t seem half bad” 

Iwaizumi shoved the brunette who was bursting into laughter. To Oikawa it was hilarious seeing his boyfriend trying to punch him; the male was the literal definition of tiny. Anything violent didn’t suit Iwaizumi. The raven noticed the male was beginning to mock him and his height.

“Aww, is my tiny kirby gonna punch me? Go ahead babe, go all out” 

Oikawa regretted saying that when Iwaizumi actually punched his arm with a lot of raw power. The brunette made a ‘pfft’ sound while holding his arm.

“That didn’t hurt. .”

“Good, you’re a big guy so you should be able to handle a punch from a tiny Kirby” Iwaizumi growled before walking away. Oikawa chased after him, and they continued to go to the destination.

-

Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrived at the place and were having their doubts. It looked abandoned, and just a little creepy; both wondered how Hanamaki found this place himself. 

The raven gripped Oikawa’s hand tighter and made his way to the door. Iwaizumi pushed it open and both were left in awe; the outside was nothing compared to the inside. As soon as you walked in, you were greeted with dim led lights, and sounds of games and actual life.

The whole building was filled with games from corner to corner; it was littered with actual games. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in and both made their way to the counter. Iwaizumi was ready to pay for his own entrance, but Oikawa immediately pulled out the money and covered all the expenses. 

The raven felt embarrassed as they walked over to the first area of games. 

“You didn’t have to do that Tooru. .I could’ve paid for my own things” Iwaizumi whispered as he grasped Oikawa’s jacket; the brunette smiled and leaned down to give the other a kiss on his forehead.

“Hajime, I asked you out, and I’m your boyfriend, it’s my responsibility to cover everything; princess with me, you’ll never have to worry about a single thing, I’ll always be there” Oikawa assured with a proud smile, Iwaizumi lightly quirked his lips into a smile.

“Thanks Tooru. . .but I’m still gonna beat your ass, just because you’re my boyfriend doesn’t mean I’m going easy on you; I’m gonna win the better prize”

Oikawa smirked when realizing what Iwaizumi was declaring.

“Didn’t know such a tiny person could say big words, but you’re on Hajime”

Both teenagers went looking for the two player games and immediately began their little competition. Iwaizumi felt excited to be able to do something like this with his boyfriend; most people treated him unfairly. They would all justify their actions by saying that he just wasn’t fit for doing such rough things; Iwaizumi might’ve been feminine, but that didn’t mean he was weak.

Oikawa was the first to treat him fairly; the brunette was rough with him, and Iwaizumi didn’t mind, because he knew the other was taking him seriously.

To the brunette, Iwaizumi wasn’t just some weakling; Oikawa actually saw the raven for the individual he really was.

“Oi! What the hell Hajime? Stop killing me!” Oikawa whined from his area. Iwaizumi came back to reality and laughed as he beat Oikawa to a literal pulp. The raven wore a sadistic smile as he witnessed Oikawa complaining.

Iwaizumi got his tickets and showed them off to Oikawa.

“I want a rematch!”

“Why? Are you feeling masochistic today?” Iwaizumi taunted, Oikawa smirked as he put a hand to the raven’s waist. He leaned into Iwaizumi’s ear and whispered a few words.

“The real masochist is you, but Sure, just for today you’re the sadist, just don’t forget your place Hajime” 

Oikawa pulled away, but Iwaizumi grabbed the other’s collar and forced him to lean down; he gave Oikawa a flirty response.

“It would be nice to top from the bottom. . . maybe one of these days, I should try dominating you. .”

“Haji—“

Iwaizumi smugly smiled as he booted up the game again. 

“It’s mistress to you, now hurry up and play before I beat your dumb ass again”   
.   
.  
Oikawa has officially lost for maybe the seventh time; he didn’t want to admit that Iwaizumi was better than him, but it was the truth. The raven hadn’t once lost, he was actually drowning in tickets; he was very smug since Oikawa hadn’t gotten crap.

“I need a bathroom break. .” The brunette stated while Iwaizumi calculated the total number of his rewards; he looked up at the other and smiled.

“Aw, you gonna go cry?” Iwaizumi teased, Oikawa rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s shitty comment.

“Yep, anyways stay here, I’ll be right back” Oikawa stated, the raven nodded as he finished counting the total number: 2,500 was his final sum. It was impressive, but the only reason Iwaizumi had so much was because he knew of a way to double the rewards; might’ve been cheating, but everything was fair game at the end of the day. Iwaizumi began eyeing the prizes and wondering which he could get. He was aiming to get that Godzilla figurine.

The brunette gave a peck to Iwaizumi’s nape before leaving; he didn’t need to worry about the raven. 

Iwaizumi was planning on staying in one place, but after a couple seconds he got bored of just sitting and waiting. He decided to cheat a bit and play a few more games by himself. He promised himself that he would be back before Oikawa came back himself. 

The raven went exploring and found a game way in the back that caught his genuine interest; it looked old, and seemed to be one of the retro games from the 90’s. 

He booted it up and was met with a screen reading pac-man. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and began to play with the game; out of nowhere he felt a presence behind him. And when he felt a hand on his hip he ultimately lost concentration. 

“T-Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, he heard a snicker come from behind him.

“Why’d you run away from me beautiful?” Oikawa questioned, the raven blushed as he admitted his plan to the brunette behind him.

“I was going to cheat. . .” 

Iwaizumi felt the grip on his hip tighten. He proceeded to gasp when he felt a knee press in between his legs; the raven immediately spread them apart and moaned when he felt Oikawa press up against him.

The brunette leaned down into his boyfriend’s ear and whispered one thing.

“Strike three. .” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he then began to understand what the other’s words meant when he felt his skirt be pulled up; exposing a bit of his mid-thighs. 

“Tooru. .are you serious? We can’t, we’re in public. . .we’ll get caught” Iwaizumi scolded as he began to try and remove Oikawa’s hands; the raven soon yelped when he felt Oikawa grip the muscle of his thigh harshly.

“I warned you. .It’s not my fault that you can’t behave. . .now stop acting like you don’t want to get fucked. .I know you, and this whole time you’ve been wanting my cock” the brunette confirmed as he began to pull Iwaizumi’s skirt further up. 

“Oh really sir? What very obvious hint gave it away?” Iwaizumi shot back; his tone was a bit agitated and overflowing with sarcasm. 

“I’ll tell you later. . .for now, I want to enjoy you thoroughly kitten” Oikawa teased. He proceeded to give clear instructions to Iwaizumi and the raven blushed as he heard every one of Oikawa’s words. The raven slightly leaned forward and stuck out his backside for the other. Iwaizumi felt embarrassed, but was soon reduced to nothing but a moaning mess when Oikawa began to touch him in between his legs.

The brunette stroked him a bit, before moving to his main target; he pushed Iwaizumi’s panties to the side and rubbed teasing circles into the other’s rim. Iwaizumi began to grow desperate and his appetite for Oikawa’s cock was getting bigger and bigger with every teasing circle and slight dip of the brunette’s finger. 

The raven couldn’t handle it anymore and pushed his hips back in order to meet with Oikawa’s finger. Iwaizumi cried out ‘Tooru’ before moaning like a bitch in heat; the brunette wasn’t even doing anything anymore. Oikawa was just taking in the sight of a touch-starved Iwaizumi fucking himself on his one single finger.

“Ha, ah, ngh, ahh, T-Tooru. .you keep hitting my sweet spot” Iwaizumi managed out in between his heated and dazed moans. Oikawa smirked and decided to add a second a finger into the mix; Iwaizumi bit his lip in order to prevent a scream from escaping his mouth. The raven was high off the sensation of Oikawa’s fingers; they were rough, and long. Iwaizumi wasn’t ashamed to admit that the other’s fingers had made him come multiple times, and he wasn’t embarrassed to come once again just from the other male’s fingers.

Oikawa leaned down and immediately Iwaizumi hooked his lips to the other. The brunette melted into it and began to move his fingers in sync with the other’s needy hips; Iwaizumi whimpered and began to sob due to the immense pleasure. Oikawa drank every one of the other’s noises and was left yearning for more of those high-pitched cries.

He removed the hand that rested on the raven’s hip and trailed it up the other’s hoodie; Oikawa felt the other’s plump chest and began to play with it. Iwaizumi stopped moving his hips and leaned further into the touch. The raven panted heavily as he felt every one of Oikawa’s tender tugs and pinches. 

The brunette noticed Iwaizumi was getting far too distracted and decided to remind him what this situation was really about. Oikawa stopped playing with Iwaizumi’s nipples; he got a whine in return from doing such an action, but he also got a quiet plea.

“T-Tooru. . .f-fuck me. .” Iwaizumi murmured as he spread himself further for Oikawa; the brunette smirked as he noticed his fingers were still knuckle-deep into the raven. He removed them and began to unbutton his pants.

“What happened to being in public? Or did my kitten get so desperate that he doesn’t care anymore?” Oikawa asked as he teased the raven’s entrance with his cock; letting it dip in slightly, but not completely. The lewd action had Iwaizumi’s mind going into a heated overdrive; he was far out of it, all he wanted was Oikawa deep inside him.

Oikawa pinched his thigh and Iwaizumi shivered slightly as a response.

“Answer me, if not we can leave it all here, and you know I mean that” Oikawa stated sternly, Iwaizumi stayed quiet before finally answering the question[s].

“I don’t care anymore. . .you can fuck me anywhere, just as long as I’m getting your cock inside me. .now shut your damn mouth and fuck me. . .please sir?”

Oikawa didn’t bother to reject Iwaizumi. He thrusted in completely and noticed how the raven was left whimpering and drooling slightly from the action. The brunette leaned into Iwaizumi and the other immediately began to kiss him. Oikawa pulled away once he was fully satisfied and pressed Iwaizumi further down unto the game. 

The brunette pulled out and harshly thrusted back into Iwaizumi’s tight heat. 

Iwaizumi grasped the controls in order to keep his place but the whole time he wasn’t paying attention to anything besides Oikawa’s cock; it was deep inside him and hitting every one of his good spots. Iwaizumi felt full of Oikawa, and the feeling didn’t bother him one bit. Having Oikawa inside him was one of the best things in the world. The brunette was not only talented at fucking, but he showed dominance whenever the chance, and that was Iwaizumi’s ultimate turn on. 

“H-Hajime. .you’re body is so lewd and slutty. . .gosh, you should see what I’m seeing. .” Oikawa muttered as he pulled out slowly in order to see how Iwaizumi’s needy entrance clung to his cock; the brunette always loved viewing this sight. Iwaizumi might’ve preached about not liking clinginess, but his body was the literal definition of needy and clingy.

“Tooru. .I want it deeper inside me. . .” Iwaizumi requested with a shaky voice. Oikawa smirked as he thrusted back in; he was pleased when the entirety of his cock disappeared inside the raven. He grasped the jet black locks of hair and pulled Iwaizumi to him. 

“Where do you feel it Hajime?. .” Oikawa questioned, Iwaizumi put a hand to the little bump on his lower abdomen.

“H-Here. . .I can feel you right here. .”

Oikawa smirked, and whispered something into Iwaizumi’s ear. 

“whore”

“Only for you Tooru”

-

Oikawa was left to carry Iwaizumi after their whole sex session that occurred back in the arcade. The raven wasn’t able to get back up on his legs once Oikawa was done with him, however Iwaizumi didn’t ask for help or assistance until he literally couldn’t even take a few steps without falling. 

Iwaizumi was embarrassed, to be carried around, but it was worth it since Oikawa treated him nicely and asked if he was okay.

“I’m sorry, I might’ve gone to far” the brunette said, Iwaizumi moved the bouquet of roses in his hands in order to lean into Oikawa’s ear.

“I like seeing how far you can go with me; I love seeing you go over edge and fuck me dumb and numb”

Oikawa blushed and kissed Iwaizumi’s temple.

“You’re a masochist”

“And you’re my sadist, also is this a bad time to mention that your cum is dripping?” Th raven asked with pure innocence.

Oikawa flushed and walked into the first empty alleyway he could find. He put Iwaizumi down and told him to lean against the wall; sure enough, a thick liquid was trailing down in between the raven’s legs.

The brunette smirked and began to lick the fluid from the other’s legs. Iwaizumi shivered slightly, and gripped the flowers in his hands tightly; he quietly let a few moans escape his mouth when Oikawa bit the flesh on his inner thighs. 

“T-Tooru, what are you gonna do?” The raven asked, he gasped when he felt Oikawa’s tongue drag against his thigh.

“Clean you up, what do you think?” The brunette murmured against the other’s flesh. Iwaizumi let the other continue and was so glad when Oikawa finished, however he noticed the other’s eyes were now half-lidded and looking at him as if he were prey.

Iwaizumi smirked and pulled Oikawa’s collar.

“You wanna fuck me so bad that you’re playing stupid”

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips and leaned down to kiss the other’s neck.

“Turn around for me, ima take you up on the offer”  
.  
.  
Oikawa finally dropped off Iwaizumi in the late evening. The raven thanked Oikawa for a great date and kissed the other on the cheek. 

The brunette pouted when Iwaizumi was beginning to let go of him; Oikawa didn’t want his precious Iwa-Chan to leave. 

“Hajime. .I don’t want you to leave, I’ll miss you too much. . .”

“you live right down the street Tooru, you can come over tomorrow” 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s waist and smiled smugly. The raven rolled his eyes when he finally realized the real reason why Oikawa didn’t want to leave. He began to shove the other away.

“Go watch a porno you pervert. . .” 

“I wanna fuck you though. . .want to see you drooling, crying and bouncing on my cock. .I promise to keep you up all night and take care of you once we’re done”

Iwaizumi escaped the other’s grasp and reached for Oikawa’s hand. The brunette looked at him and saw Iwaizumi’s green eyes looking elsewhere; a faint flush was covering his cheeks.

“F-Fine. . .you can stay the night. .”

Iwaizumi opened the door and realized his parents weren’t home; the raven sighed with relief and pulled Oikawa inside the home. Immediately the brunette hoisted the other up and made their way to the bedroom while rose petals were falling and leaving a trail. 

Oikawa shut the door and settled Iwaizumi on the bed. He took a few rose petals and littered them over Iwaizumi’s body; Roses definitely suited the raven, they contrasted very well with with his sharp features. Oikawa spread the raven’s legs and smirked as he bit a mark into Iwaizumi’s inner thigh. 

“I’m going to have so much fun with you Hajime-chan. . .”


	19. Mountain Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is legitimately all about a damned soda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided not to do smut for once. Mostly because I just couldn’t bring myself to write anything remotely sexual [sorry for letting you down loves] I’m sorry if this is bad. anyways, please leave a kudos and comment if you felt entertained while reading this. Thank you all for your support. I send love and hope you’re all staying safe. 💕

Iwaizumi grabbed his belongings and stood up; he announced his leave of absence and said his goodbyes to his close friends and former teammates. He left the bar sober; he hadn’t felt comfortable enough to let loose and drink, especially not with the behavior of his friends. The hangout involved himself, Mattsun, Makki, and their whole team from back in high school. He would’ve stayed longer however there little get together had gone to hell; it was just so bad. Every few seconds Hanamaki kept flirting with Matsukawa despite already being engaged to him, and the worst part of their interaction was the fact that Makki would get so emotional when Mattsun said he was taken. Anyways, then we move on to the other lovey dovey couple of: Kyoutani and Yahaba. It was really awkward to witness the dyed blonde get incredibly possessive over Yahaba, while the other just acted very thirst towards him. While they fucked around with one another, Watari, Kindaichi and Kunimi ended up singing karaoke while drunk. If Iwaizumi remembered correctly he was sure Watari had begun to cry, Kindaichi ended up forgetting every lyric to the songs, and Kunimi had fallen at least twice but still kept singing; he had such a ’ **‘** **wonderful’** team.

Iwaizumi checked his watch as he hummed a random tune. The time read 10:30 p.m.; this little detail told him the night was definitely still young. He explored the area he was in since he was genuinely curious about it; he had never been around these parts of Tokyo, he was just used to seeing the brighter parts since that’s where his apartment was located, but these outskirts were definitely catching his attention. He walked a good six blocks and found a convenience store at the end of the street he was on. Iwaizumi thought whether to get a snack since he didn’t eat or drink anything back at the bar; he took a few seconds and when his stomach growled back at him, he decided getting a snack before going home to cook himself a meal wasn’t all bad. After all he was craving some candy before going home, and maybe he’d get that American soda Hanamaki recommended.

.

_“Get a Mountain Dew bro, it tastes like heaven in a bottle” Hanamaki’s words rang in back of his head. Along with the following actions and words that came after it._

_“Don’t listen to him captain. . .it’s sugar and lime flavor mixed into a liquid” Matsukawa followed up with before continuing to pull on Hanamaki’s ear. Iwaizumi snickered from where he sat; the other two proceeded to bicker with one another. Hanamaki now arguing over other things that did not revolve around the soda he had originally brought up._

_The raven coughed slightly and caught both of the other males attention._

_“You guys argue like an old married couple, why don’t you just get married already?”_

_Matsukawa and Hanamaki stayed still before laughing at the others suggestion._

_“Like hell we’ll get married now, we’re both freshly out of college”_

_“Yeah, plus I don’t want to spend the rest of my life committed to this loser” Hanamaki chirped as he poked Matsukawa on the cheek. The raven rolled his eyes and then poked the other on his cheek._

_“Idiot. .I don’t want to be committed to you either, then everything you do would be full homo”_

_“Bro. . .full homo kisses, hugs, blowjobs, and sex with you doesn’t sound half bad” Hanamaki teased as he made kissy faces at the other. Matsukawa quirked his brow and shoved the other away._

_“We have a guest”_

_Iwaizumi looked back at the other two and said he didn’t mind; after all he was used to their flirty, sappy, perverted and lame actions._

.

Iwaizumi sighed happily as he finished reminiscing; the memory was one of his favorites. Mostly because weeks later he had received a call from Matsukawa; it was incomprehensible since the other was going on a rant, however Hanamaki soon took over and stated something the raven couldn’t believe.

_“Guess who’s engaged to the prettiest person in the world?! Me biatch!”_

The raven snickered as he walked into the convenience store; he received an odd look from the cashier. Iwaizumi quickly stopped his light laughs and went through the aisles. He found the section filled with sugary sweets and quickly explored the aisle: he went through every one of the delicious sweets, searching for a good candy that’d calm his stomach down. Iwaizumi was so distracted that he didn’t even realize he had bumped into a person; he only noticed when the male made a snarky remark.

“Watch It kid” A male with dark flowing brown hair, wearing fancy but casual clothes stated. Iwaizumi was left a bit speechless, the only thing he did was say an apology that he hoped the other could understand.

“S-S-S-Sorry” the raven stammered out. Iwaizumi saw the other roll his eyes and walked away; he didn’t say another word, only left gripping a single colored packet in his hand.

Iwaizumi groaned and smacked himself on the forehead: he absolutely hated his social anxiety, and this stupid kid who was clearly not fond of him despite not even knowing him. The raven decided to stop beating himself up over someone he’d never see again and decided to just pick a candy. He stood there a while. He was still unsure on whether to choose Hershey’s Cookies ‘n Cream bar or get the last Kit-Kat mint chocolate bar.

Iwaizumi wondered and wondered before deciding on the Kit-Kat. Only because he remembered a very interesting fact Matsukawa had told to both himself and Hanamaki.

.

_Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were sharing the king size cookies ‘n cream bar. Both were enjoying the taste of it however they noticed Matsukawa was eyeing the chocolate as if it were the most disgusting thing in the world._

_“Whats up with you Mattsun? You keep looking at the chocolate as if it’s a piece of crap, mind explaining?” Hanamaki questioned. Matsukawa blew a bubble with his chewing gum before letting it pop; he then began to explain why he wasn’t fond of the chocolate._

_“This shit is a marketing excuse and you both fell for it, it’s some weird shit made out of other things”_

_Hanamaki narrowed his beady eyes at the other and took a full bite from the chocolate all while looking Matsukawa in the eye. The raven smirked and then pointed to it._

_“It’s made out of a mix of vegetable oils, sugar and mil—“ Matsukawa didn’t even get to finish, Hanamaki instantly spat the chocolate out. All while Iwaizumi finished his piece and just made a promise that he would never buy or consume the product again._

_Matsukawa laughed at Hanamaki and the other instantly began punching him and complaining._

_“Ya ruined my favorite thing! How could you?!”_

_“You Can still eat it, I just hope you realize you’re putting god knows what into you’re body”_

.

The raven wore a fond smile as he now made his way to the back of the store; he was now in search of that soda Hanamaki had mentioned to him. If it was really heaven in a bottle then it'd make the night seem younger than it already was. He looked through the drinks, and found a single bottle of the drink. He began to reach for the door handle but was beaten to it.

Another person pulled the door harshly; their hand reached in and quickly grabbed the bottle before slamming the door shut. Making some of the other drinks rattle slightly. The last bottle of the liquid known as Mountain Dew was all gone. Iwaizumi quickly turned to look at the asshole who took it and was greeted with the male he had run into earlier. The guy eyed him with a malicious gaze before walking away with the soda in his hands. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth; he wasn’t going to let this asshole walk all over him.

The male who still held no name to Iwaizumi [besides prick, asshole, dick, fucktard and et cetera] reached the counter first, however the raven was trailing right behind him. The cashier was way too bored to even bother and notify the brunette that there was a very angry-looking male behind him, he just let the other pay and handed back the elegant but casually dressed male his change; the other quickly left and Iwaizumi was about to leave too, however he remembered the item he needed to purchase. He quickly paid and left.

Iwaizumi looked both ways; he noticed a male was already disappearing on his right side. He ran all the way to him  
and stepped in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. The other crossed his arms as he saw the other heavily panting.

“That's my drink" Iwaizumi muttered out as he pointed a shaking yet accusing finger to the other. The unnamed male quirked a brow and smirked.

“Is this really yours sweetheart? I’m so sorry. . .not, I believe I grabbed it and paid for it, how can this beverage possibly be yours?" The male asked in a very bossy and demanding tone. Iwaizumi was sure now that he definitely didn't like this guy; people who were rude never appealed to him. This one was just another to add to his list of: ‘rude and cocky assholes’.

“Look Mr-cocky-rude-dick, that’s my soda; I was going for it and then ya took it" Iwaizumi growled out. The male proceeded to roll his eyes; He then dared to open the bottle and take a sip. Iwaizumi wanted to throw that damned bottle on the ground and he would’ve if it weren’t for what happened next. He saw the brunette take another sip and step closer to him; Iwaizumi froze up and only tried pushing the other away by putting his hands on the other’s chest. However that didn’t stop the other from proceeding to tilt his chin up.

The male leaned down and kissed Iwaizumi; the raven shuddered, and grasped the other’s turtleneck when he felt a tongue enter his mouth, along with the artificially flavored drink. Iwaizumi swallowed most of the liquid however some escaped his mouth and trailed down his chin; he was so into it that he didn’t even notice minor details, like the liquid moving downward on his neck, or how the other was grabbing his waist. He just wasn’t focused on that at the current moment.

After a few more minutes, Iwaizumi pushed the other away when he needed oxygen and proceeded to wipe his mouth, however the other continued. He licked the excess soda that had escaped and decided to suck an aching mark into the other’s skin; Iwaizumi flinched and then instantly shoved the other far away from him. He glared at the other with agitated green eyes; just who on earth did this guy think he was?

“Calm down princess, here, I didn't like the flavor much anyways” the brunette stated with a smile. He handed the bottle towards the other. Iwaizumi accepted it only because he wanted to prove to himself that he had won against this asshole. However he was caught off guard when the other leaned down into his ear just to whisper something.

“ _You taste better than the drink, maybe because you're naturally flavored_ " the other began to walk away leaving Iwaizumi a dumbfounded, blushing, and agitated mess.

What in the hell was that?

"What's your name?" Iwaizumi asked, the other turned around and gave a light smirk. He walked back to where the other stood; he grabbed the other’s hand and pressed a featherlight kiss to the other’s knuckles.

“Oikawa Tooru at your service honey, I hope to see you again soon” the male now named Oikawa stated. He pulled out a card and handed it to the other, he then gave a slight wave goodbye before leaving completely.

Iwaizumi smiled as he looked at the Mountain Dew and card in his hands. After a few seconds of staring at both items, he finally took the words into account. Every syllable sunk in deep into his mind.

“N-N-Next. . .time. .he really just said next time”


	20. Midnight Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again, I’m updating this mostly because I owe two weeks of fanfics. I hope you all enjoy loves. Tell me what ya think. 💕🐝

A twenty-six-year old Iwaizumi Hajime was sitting up on his shared bed, his phone in the palm of his hands; he sighed as he realized that he had woke up at midnight yet again. He wasn't sure why on earth he was awake but somehow he was, and like every other time he began to mentally scold himself; he told himself to stop waking up, that everything was okay when he was out of consciousness and drowned in deep sleep. However, those words sounded more terrifying than anything in the world. Iwaizumi breathed heavily and winced when the arms around his waist tightened their already strong grip; the raven was snapped out of his thoughts instantly.

Oikawa Tooru was meant to be spooning him however now he sat fully up next to the other; incredibly aware of the fact that his lover, Hajime was wide awake at an ungodly hour. The brunette leaned his forehead on the other’s bare, defined shoulder and mumbled into it.

"Go to sleep.." Oikawa’s voice sounded hoarse and tired; this new pitch caught Iwaizumi completely off his guard. The brunette tended to have a very cheery and high-pitched voice, but at the current time it was at least a whole two octaves deeper. Iwaizumi felt weak under the other’s tone and sensed himself growing even weaker when the other gave him a hooded glance; those chocolate brown eyes now held intensity and passion, along with drowsiness. Hajime sighed and succumbed back into his slumber; he laid on his side and awaited for Oikawa’s arms to wrap themselves around his waist. Once he felt them on him he began to drift into dreamland; at first Iwaizumi was okay, and then suddenly he wasn’t. A few minutes later and he was back to focusing his green eyes on the room surrounding him all while moving around trying to find a comfortable position that would knock him the fuck out.

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi’s constant shifts and movements, after all the other other was laying in his arms. The brunette really wanted the other to stay still and rest; the other had many troublesome adults that acted like kids to deal with, he really didn’t want the other to blowup on his whole national team more than usual just because he didn’t get enough sleep.

“Hajime sleep.." Oikawa murmured against the nape of the other’s neck. He wanted the raven to get his well-deserved rest and he also wanted himself to escape into his dreams as well. Iwaizumi shifted one last time and got comfortable in his position; he then began to doze off and Oikawa wore a satisfied smiled when the other went still in his arms. The only thing still running around between them was the thumps of each other’s hearts. The other remained dozed off until he yet again woke up after a good twenty minutes. Hajime couldn't sleep and Oikawa was sure of this now that the other woke a number of three times in a row.

The brunette kissed the crook of his future husband’s neck and asked what was on his mind.

“Nothing.." was the shaky answer Oikawa was granted with.

“Can't be nothing since you keep waking up, now tell me what's wrong Hajime?”Oikawa asked once more, reaching for the other’s hand. Iwaizumi held it firmly and shrugged his shoulders; He was sincere when he said nothing. He seriously did not know what was going on with him. The only thing he was well aware of was the fact he couldn't sleep. Oikawa breathed in the other’s addicting scent and began to press kisses to Iwaizumi’s bare shoulders, neck and just a bit of his upper back.

His arms tightened around the male's waist.

“I love you Hajime” Oikawa whispered into the other’s ear once he was done kissing every exposed patch of skin. Iwaizumi grinned sweetly but that expression instantly fell apart; his eyes shut and his mouth fell agape as he let out a gasp. The brunette bit the area right below his earlobe, hard; it was not hard enough to draw blood but it had enough force behind it that Iwaizumi was sure the next day there would be an aching bruise.

Iwaizumi pressed his legs together as Oikawa began to explore his body like it was the first time; he would occasionally suck, bite, and **_touch_**. The raven didn't want to admit to a new feeling of arousal growing within him, but his mouth and body were already saying that for him. He was letting out a few heavy gasps and breaths followed with soft moans. And when a hand grabbed his upper thigh and began to knead the sore muscle, he couldn’t help but let out a silent calling of ‘tooru’.

“Hajime?” Tooru questioned, his breath was now right against the other’s ear. Hajime couldn’t manage anything out besides a soft hum.

“Do you want to sleep?" The brunette asked as he trailed his hand up the other’s defined thigh; he lightly squeezed and massaged the other’s leg. Iwaizumi covered his mouth in order to hide his whimper. Oikawa slapped the other’s upper leg and made Hajime face him.

“Yes or no Hajime?” The brunette inquired, Iwaizumi uncovered his mouth and shakily answered.

“N-no.." Hajime muttered in a hushed tone. Oikawa kissed his cheek and then dipped his fingers into a specific spot on the other’s thigh; Iwaizumi quivered under the touch. He threw his head back against Tooru’s chest; Hajime was now wide awake, and Tooru had malicious excitement as he realized this. The brunette placed love bites as his hand traveled in between his future husband's tightly closed legs. Hajime gasped and put a hand over Tooru’s; he moaned and shut his eyes as he encouraged the brunette to keep touching the warmth in between his legs.

Tooru complied and got ahold of his lover's erection; Hajime clutched his pillow while also telling the brunette to give him more. He covered his mouth once his noises began to escalate in pitch; after all, he didn’t want to receive another letter from their neighbors saying they were, and he quotes “just a bit to noisy at night”. However Oikawa was craving to hear every hitch of breath, and every silent moan or scream; call him whatever you want, but it wasn’t his fault he a had a kink for Hajime’s voice. And body. Gosh, he just had an infatuation with Hajime’s everything. Oikawa panted into the other’s back while his hands worked on Hajime’s situation.

He pressed sloppy kisses on the raven’s back; heavy pants, moans, and whimpers filled the room as both continued.

“T-T-Tooru, **_m-more_**. . .” Hajime breathed out, Tooru didn't waste any more of the precious early morning. He removed his hands and grabbed ahold of the raven. One swift turn was all it took for Hajime to now lay on top of his future husband; the raven leaned down and cupped the other’s face. He pressed a soft kiss to the other’s lips before biting Oikawa’s bottom lip. He felt how Tooru’s hands traveled a bit until they settled themselves down on the curve of his back, after a bit one landed on the back of his thigh; Hajime groaned when he felt the other’s rough hand dig itself into the thickness of his thigh.

Tooru propped himself up on his elbows; Hajime sat up on his lap and tilted his head back in order to let the brunette underneath him mark every area he desired. The raven sucked in a breath when he felt Tooru harshly bite on his Adam’s apple. While the brunette continued to rile Hajime up he also reached into their night stand; his hand rummaged through every unique item that varied from sex toys to bondage materials, however he soon found the thing he was looking for. He pulled the bottle of lube and noticed it was almost empty, they would definitely need to buy more soon. He paused their actions; lips stopped connecting to flesh and hips stirred to a halt. Hajime whined, and began to tell Tooru dirty things hoping it would get them back to the position they were.

“Tooru. . .i _**need you**_ on me. .in me. .f-filling me. . .” The raven whispered against the other’s ear; Tooru immediately reacted. He turned them over and then noticed he couldn’t proceed without having just a bit of fun. He removed the other’s pajama bottoms, and began to pull on the waistband of the other’s boxers. Iwaizumi leaned into the touch and was excited when he felt the restricting fabric be removed, and it only rose when the other spread his legs; He was sighing contently until a cold liquid dripped between his legs.

Hajime looked down and saw the liquid cover the entirety of his inner thighs. He looked back at Tooru only to notice a hooded and devilish gaze; he felt like a prey that was about to be devoured. He arched his back and moaned just at the thought; Tooru smirked. He guided the raven’s hands in between his legs.

“Give me a show I’ll remember Hajime. . .prep yourself for me” Tooru muttered against the other’s chest. The raven trembled a bit, the words sounded so obscene yet they were melting him into a puddle.

“Y-Yes, _**Tooru**_ ”


	21. Candy shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and you shall see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: third update which is probably the most I’ve done in a week. I really hope you guys are enjoying these works. Please leave a kudos and comment; I appreciate it. 🐝💕

Iwaizumi Hajime worked at a store dedicated to all sorts of sweets just for the sole purpose of earning a bit more money; he already had a job as a tutor to pay for some of his living expenses, but he could always use a bit more money. After all being a young adult was no easy thing to bear with.

The shop itself was nothing like Hajime thought about when thinking of candy store near a well populated business street. From the outside it seemed like a regular store, but once you walked inside you were greeted by a huge jelly bean that would say ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ to every customer. This gesture made Hajime think the shop was odd, but once he worked there he found it to be the most heart-warming thing. But besides the very nice jelly-bean, the shop itself was covered in candy; Hajime was sure that almost every nook and cranny was filled with a few sugared sweets.

Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate anymore and decided to apply for a job there. He was hired instantly and was left absolutely flabbergasted by the variety of different sweets; it ranged from tsuba gumi jelly beans to imported Chocolate from a shop in Paris. The raven felt content working there; everything about the place made him feel so joyful. Especially when seeing a customer’s smile.

But one customer’s toothy braces grin was worth a tad bit more than others.  
.  
.  
Oikawa Tooru was a regular client who’s smile made the whole room lighten up. He was a 6’0, brunette who would always drop by at exactly the same time: 7:16 of the morning. Iwaizumi would see him daily: Monday through Friday, Tooru would be there with sweets in his hand, ready to pay. However, the male would never show up on weekends, it seemed as if weekdays were the only time he could drop by.

Besides being a regular customer, Oikawa Tooru was a student attending the local university; the brunette would make brief conversations with Hajime and the other ended up finding out a few interesting things. Oikawa said he had pure A's and played in the school's football team. The brunette said he didn't plan on playing football, especially since it was a completely new thing to him and to top it all off, he didn't even know the first thing about football, however he was surprisingly good at it and the coach automatically wanted him on the team.

The raven didn’t like college or university because he always strongly felt like school was a job with no real reward. So due to his belief, he never went to either, only finished high school as an honor roll student and went right into job-hunting. But, Iwaizumi held nothing against the university student, after all he liked hearing the other’s stories on university; it fascinated him immensely. And the raven, exclusively enjoyed hearing how passionate the other was on school life.

_“Yes it’s real pain in my ass, because I have at least three different essays all due the same week, but hey, it’s worth it when you get that cap and gown and diploma”_

Anyways enough about school [we all know just discussing that topic is stressful]. Whenever Oikawa came around the shop, he would spend at least a whole ten minutes looking through aisles, another 5 minutes asking Hajime for samples, and then 5 more minutes picking out candy; despite taking so long eyeing all the candy, he always got the same things. 10 different flavored pieces of ‘Zeno’s World’s Most Famous Taffy’ and two jawbreakers. He would occasionally add chocolate or lollipops but he mostly just sticked to taffy and jawbreakers.

The order always left Hajime a bit stunned for three different reasons. First, candy is expensive as hell despite being so small so the raven always was curious how Oikawa could afford all of this on the daily. Second, too much sugar is bad for your health, Hajime understood the other was in football and most likely did exercise but even then the sugar isn’t good. And third, the other wore braces; the brunette was always smiling so it was obvious to see the little metal studs and wires.

The raven wanted to ask Oikawa so many questions. And he thought today, would be the perfect day. He was feeling good and brave; he knew if he showed the brunette his softer side then it’ll get him to open up even more. However, the other didn’t show up at his regular time.

Instead, the clock managed to strike 3:00 of the afternoon and the other still hadn’t shown up. Iwaizumi’s shift ended in half-an-hour, so he was hoping the other would briefly come. And he did, however he didn’t seem like his usual self. He wore a stern line for an expression and didn’t choose his usuals or time-to-time candies. Instead the male chose something completely different.

Sour candies.

“2.50" Iwaizumi stated as he handed the citric acid covered sweets over to Oikawa. The brunette fumbled with his pockets and then pulled out five bucks. He didn’t wait for his change to be returned; Oikawa just left without saying another word.

Iwaizumi clocked out and was still confused about the other’s actions; leaving briefly without saying goodbye or giving a toothy grin wasn’t like the other. He knew Oikawa didn’t owe him anything, but his actions weren’t like himself. The raven gave a heavy sigh, and shook off his thoughts.

 _‘Tomorrow I’ll ask him what’s up’_  
.  
.  
After this certain visitation, Iwaizumi didn't see Oikawa for an entire month. The raven waited the first week, and then stopped expecting the other. Once becoming aware that the other was most likely not going to show up, he stopped caring and hoping; he did miss his company. But if he didn’t want to show up anymore then it was perfectly fine.  
.  
.  
The date read December 1st; it wasn’t the start of the winter season, but it was a good preview. Cold winds blew against Hajime’s face as he reached to open the door to the candy shop. He sighed with relief when finding the establishment warm. The raven put away his things in the break room and got everything ready. As he unpacked some new candies he was surprised by his boss; a raven with intense bed head whispered _**boo**_ right by his ear.

He instantly turned around and was glad to see Kuroo’s stupid smirk rather than a robber.

“You need to chill out man; you’ve been acting like this ever since that dude got up and left” the other assured with his regular raspy and deep voice. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Have not, you just caught me off guard. . .not because I’m hoping it’s that shitty brunette with his stupid braces wearing grin. .” Iwaizumi smacked his forehead when hearing what he had just said.

“You’re being a simp ‘Zumi!” A voice yelled from the area of the break room. Both males turned over and saw messy pink tufts of hair followed by grey eyes with dark eye bags.

“Shut it Makki” Iwaizumi snarled out before smiling at the male who only flashed him a peace sign. All three males put candy away, and kept discussing until Kuroo dragged the other two to the register.

“I have homework and paperwork, so please both of you be on your best behavior” the bed headed male stated, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi nodded only for them to begin playing around as soon as the other left. But both stopped when Kuroo called Hanamaki to the back room.

“Oof—wonder what I did wrong”

“Existing probably” the raven teased as he pushed the other towards the back room. The pink-haired male stuck out his tongue before greeting Kuroo with his best enthusiastic hey.

Iwaizumi wanted to stay back and hear what the situation was, however he heard the bell from the door chime. He checked the clock and noticed the time: 7:16 of the morning. He went back to his position on the register; he was trying to act casual, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face. It only widened when he noticed a boy with brown fluffy hair looking through the candies.

Oikawa still looked the same, except his hair seemed to be freshly cut and he was wearing his varsity team jacket. The raven was ready to approach the male, however he stopped when a girl came in as well. She was definitely a new client, and new person in general. Iwaizumi had never seen anyone like her; it wasn’t because she oh so beautiful but because he literally had never seen anyone like her come into the shop in all the time he worked there. If Hajime were being honest, she didn’t seem like the person to like sweets; she appeared a little to sour for them. The raven stayed in his place and watched how the girl advanced towards where Oikawa stood; She went over to reach for the brunette’s hand and the other gladly gave it to her. They smiled at each other talking and pointing at different candies.

The raven rolled his eyes and decided to just sit behind the register and browse his phone; he didn’t feel like witnessing any more of this disgusting romance that wouldn’t even last a month. . .

Iwaizumi rubbed his temples and sighed into the palms of his hands; this is probably where Oikawa went. The brunette had probably gone to this chick. The raven knew the other didn’t owe him anything but he couldn’t help but feeling just a bit hurt.

Oikawa just walked out and left. The brunette didn’t owe him anything. . .not a thing. . .but why did it hurt?

Iwaizumi was brought out of his thoughts when Oikawa and his ‘significant other’ came to the register; the brunette handed Hajime a packet of gum followed with gummy bears. The raven rung up the other’s purchase.

“3.00" Iwaizumi muttered. His tone was filled with disappointment and a bit of venom. But thankfully Oikawa nor his little toy caught on.

“Thank you, candy dude" the brunette said as he flashed a smile. Iwaizumi only hummed and made his way towards the other sections of the little shop, specifically the supply rooms. Oikawa gazed at the other’s back confused but he then left the shop hand in hand with the girl.  
.  
.  
“Are you really that hung up on him?” Takahiro asked a mopey Hajime. The raven nodded from where his face laid on the break room table. Currently it was around 12 in the early evening and the raven had decided to call in his break. Coincidentally, the pink haired male was there too. And now Hanamaki Takahiro was rolling his eyes because Iwaizumi Hajime was lovestruck by some college douchebag.

“I don’t get what you see in this Oikawa Tooru persona, he doesn’t even sound nice. . .just the name already sounds bad”

Iwaizumi sat up straight and glared at the other.

“Well Matsukawa Issei doesn’t have a good ring to it, yet you’re dating him”

The pink-haired male narrowed his dark eyes at the other and took a drink from strawberry-kiwi Snapple. He then turned to Iwaizumi and pointed a finger.

“Yeah I know his name is pretty lame, but unlike your boy toy he never ditched me for a month and then came back with a girlfriend, Issei always gave me his loyalty so watch that tongue of yours ‘zumi”

“Ohoho, is that a threat Makki?”

The other smirked from where he sat,

“Take it however you want ‘zumi”

They stayed in the break room discussing Hajime’s crush when they were so rudely interrupted by a bell chime. Takahiro groaned and walked out to the register. The pink-haired male rubbed the back of his neck and felt his blood boil when he saw an anxious brunette standing in front of him.

“Look what the cat dragged in, how may I help you heart-breaker?” Hanamaki asked as he leaned on the counter. Oikawa pursued his lips and then stood up straight.

“I request to see that raven. . .the one with the name of Hajime, Is he here?”

“Sorry jack a—“ Hanamaki was caught off by Iwaizumi who said ‘ _shut it_ ’. The raven dragged the angered male away from the counter and into the break room. He then came back and dealt with the brunette who was looking for him.

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi asked, his arms crossed. He knew he shouldn’t feel angry, but he couldn’t help it, not when he had seen the other hand in hand with some girl.

"How rude Hajime, but all I wanted was for you to be the one to ring up my candies"

Iwaizumi sighed and did what he knew best.

"2 bucks” Iwaizumi murmured as he handed back the two jaw breakers. Oikawa handed the money and was leaving however Iwaizumi saw how the other came back. The raven looked at him and waited for the other to say something.

“Did you forget something?. . .” Iwaizumi asked, this time his tone was softer and warmer. Oikawa turned crimson and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah. . .do you want to know what’s sweeter than any candy?” The other questioned, Iwaizumi quirked a brow.

“It has to be a block of sugar”

The brunette smirked and let his finger make a gesture signifying ‘no’. He then proceeded to come forward and grabbed Iwaizumi’s collar.

“Hey wha—“ The raven was shut up by a pair of lips pressing against his. Iwaizumi felt himself go crimson, but he couldn’t help but melt a little into it. After a few minutes, Oikawa stepped back. The brunette leaned on the counter and basically wore heart-eyes as he saw the raven in front of him cover his face.

"When is your shift over Hajime?" Oikawa asked,

“I’m not telling you until you explain who your girlfriend is” Iwaizumi growled out, the brunette furrowed his brows and then began to laugh. The raven flicked his fingers against the other’s forehead causing him to shut up and whine.

“Ow, meanie. . .don’t mistreat me because of that. .she’s only a friend, well I consider her my friend, I’m not sure about her, but I can assure you nothing is going on between us”

“You promise?”

“Yes, now please tell me when your shift ends”

Iwaizumi sighed and pointed at the clock.

“An hour from now, but don’t get excited I have tutoring sessions with some high school brats, so I’ll be completely done by five in the afternoon, and that’s if everything goes okay”

Oikawa’s expression quickly deflated, however he still managed to make another toothy grin; he had shook off the other’s response completely.

“If not today, nor tomorrow, want to hang out with me over the weekend? I’m not very interesting, but you sure are and _I want to know everything about you Iwaizumi Hajime_ ”

The raven smirked as he heard his full name escape the other’s mouth. He stopped putting up a cold demeanor and decided to just give it a go, after all he liked the guy too. He got a marker and made the other stick out his arm; he wrote down his number on the other’s arm.

“Reach me at this number so we can make further plans, anyways you never actually told me what’s sweeter than candy” Iwaizumi assured, Oikawa put up a sly smirk.

“Isn’t the answer obvious? _I was referring to_ _ **you**_ ”


	22. Hot damn—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see where this goes shall we? ʕ •́؈•̀ ₎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t very long and not very smutty, but I’m trying to get in the habit of writing smut again. I still hope you enjoy this; please leave a kudos and comment if you did like this. It gladly helps. 💕🐝✨

Oikawa Tooru was a seventeen-year-old that had never really viewed any pornographic content. He wasn't particularly interested in those types of things. Don't misunderstand him, he didn't find them wrong or such, he just had no real opinion on it, nor did it appeal to him in any sense.

His two idiot best friends would suggest it, and the brunette would comply to watching a few of the AV's, but he never got erect; he just looked at the screen and asked himself so many questions. Most people said he wasn't human; they would tease him and make fun of him. Basically everyone made a mockery and fool out of him. Which Oikawa didn’t understand why his peers would act so immature; was it really that hard to understand that he just wasn't into porn? He might be a hormonal teenager, but that didn't mean he had to be interested in watching a male and female conceive on screen.

Actually—now seeing it clearly, isn’t that sort of an invasion of privacy? Personally, he would not enjoy intercourse if someone saw him and was recording him doing his business with either female or male.

But whatever, I guess it is a human tendency to have to get off on stuff that is clearly prompted.

-

Oikawa took a seat at his desk and began to unpack his things. A few peers of his began to gather into the classroom; males and females were walking in one by one. However two idiots stood out, mostly because of their actions; a raven and pink haired male with brown roots were bickering and teasing one another. Oikawa tried to ignore the two males that were his best friends and teammates. But he found himself not being able to avoid the other two when both were now right in front of him. The lanky pink-haired male took a seat in the desk in front of him and instantly pulled out his phone. All while the raven took a seat in the other’s lap. Oikawa quirked a brow and gestured to both of them.

“why are you here? Eh, why disrupt my beautiful day?” Oikawa questioned the two males who seemed to pay no mind to him. Then, the dyed pink-haired male by the name of Hanamaki Takahiro laid out his device on the desk; a screen showing a play button greeted Oikawa. The brunette looked at the screen and then back at his friends who now wore shit-eating smirks.

“What on earth is this?” Oikawa asked as he showed the screen to both males. The raven handed a pair of earbuds to the other and grinned.

“This, Tooru, is the thing that’s going to give you a boner” The raven assured shamelessly, Oikawa reddened from his ears all the way to his shoulders. He ran a hand through his unruly flowing hair and groaned.

“Issei Matsukawa, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is”

“It’s Issei Hanamaki dunce, and yes it is exactly what you think it is, now get to watching if not I’ll take ‘Hiro’s phone away” Matsukawa threatened, Oikawa only rolled his eyes as he plugged the earbuds into the phone.

“Oh god no, don’t take away the porn. . .I’ll literally die because I couldn’t see a supposed ‘stepsister’ get fucked by her ‘stepbrother’” Oikawa emphasized on the step-siblings part by putting up air quotes around the words; the gesture got a laugh out of the other two.

“Pfft, shut the fuck up, and get to watching” the dyed-pinky instructed, Oikawa pursued his lips but then complied after a few seconds; he put in the earbuds and shooed his friends away. However, both males didn't leave. They instead leaned forward a bit and waited for Oikawa to play and watch the video; the brunette narrowed his eyes at them and was hoping they would get the hint and just go, when realizing they weren’t going to leave he just sighed and proceed with the video.

Oikawa had one hand in his pocket while the other hand held the device; his thumb hovered directly over the play button. He gave one final sigh of disappointment, and then finally tapped the screen in order to get the video running. He rolled his eyes when he was greeted with the same scenery as every adult video: a bedroom. But, something was different about this common scenery; this room seemed to have more personality, making it just a tad bit more realistic. Posters lined the wall, a study area could be seen in one corner of the room, while a bed laid right beside the window that was also nicely decorated; little figures and plants were are lined up on its sill. Oikawa was done with his bad attitude, now he was genuinely intrigued.

A few seconds more of just empty room and then a person appeared on screen, a shy smile could be seen on their facial features. The brunette blushed and then examined the person on the screen; he was able to note a few things. The male on screen didn’t appear much older than him, maybe 19 at most, he had jet black hair that was spike-y and plain out beautiful. To Oikawa, the male looked pretty innocent.

The brunette put the video on pause and then looked up at the other two who were showing their PDA for one another. He cleared his throat and automatically got the males attention.

“Yes? What? didn’t _trigger_ anything?” Hanamaki teased, Oikawa pinched the other’s arm before getting to his point.

He gestured to the phone in his hands and then began speaking.

“Is this really a porno or just some shitty trick?”

Hanamaki smirked, “shush child, don’t question our judgement now keep watching, and I’ll come get my phone later, me and mattsun are thirsty-“

“ _Thirsty for one another—_ “ Oikawa quickly rambled out, Hanamaki glared at him while Matsukawa stuck out his pierced tongue.

“Shut it or I’m taking my phone”

Oikawa dramatically fell to his desk.

“Noooooo, makki how will I survive without seeing porn. . .” The brunette reached for the other’s hand and held it.

“Please makki, don’t take the porn away, I’ll kill myself if you do” Hanamaki rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, we’re going. . .and before I forget: _Don’t you dare look through my shit, do it and I’ll kill ya_ ’” Hanamaki threatened, Oikawa nodded and waited until the others left; the brunette witnessed both males hurriedly leave, tripping over one another and things as they exited the room. Oikawa was surprised with how much these guys can trip, he was tempted to laugh and wait for their arrival but he chose not to.

He unpaused the video and saw the male on the video give a piece sign as he greeted the camera.

" _H-Hello, b-b-back at it with this kind of crap again. . .you all are honestly perverts, can't believe you liked the last one so much you wanted me to do it again_ " the raven stammered out in a voice that held no malice or anger, he actually seemed happy.

Oikawa liked the other’s personality; he didn’t seem like some fake actor, but an actual human being. He continued watching and noticed one other thing. The male in front of the camera had a tongue piercing. He thought it was something else at first, but when the other stuck out his tongue temporarily there was no doubt about it; that was a barbell on the male’s most sensitive muscle.

He continued viewing and saw how the male got up and began to shuffle around off-screen before coming back with a dildo that had a little suction cup in it. Oikawa stopped the video before it can progress any further and laid his head against the desk; he was blushing and contemplating every life choice he ever had. The brunette had never reacted like this towards any R-rated content, which is why he had no idea what to do. The only thing he did was press play and keep watching, after all it wouldn’t hurt to view a bit more. His eyes focused on the raven on screen; he witnessed how the male stuck the sex toy to the ground of his bedroom floor and proceeded to place himself on all fours. The raven trailed his tongue on the fake silicone toy and then swirled it around the tip before pulling off with a lewd pop.

_"Apparently a user by the name of Tooru_Oiks said I needed to improve my blowjob skills, I thought I was pretty good, but whatever, I could always get better at giving head, I hope your satisfied with this **Tooru~** ”_

Oikawa reddened even more as he realized three critical things; first, this video was recorded after the actual stream, or live, or whatever. Second, he was going to murder Matsukawa and Hanamaki for using his name is such perverse shenanigans. And third, he was definitely attracted to the male, which was weird, he was usually never into people in the ‘ _18 And older_ ’ industry, but this male here seemed to be the one exception for him.

Oikawa stopped creating thoughts and continued watching; he viewed the video with more smugness this time around. The screen showed how the male went down on the toy. Taking it all the way to the hilt. The raven proceeded to deep-throat it before guiding his tongue to the tip; he suckled on it before showing how his tongue piercing ran against the silicone tip. Oikawa was definitely feeling a heat of arousal by witnessing that. He continued to watch the video and was completely embarrassed once it ended; it had definitely triggered something within him.

Oikawa Tooru was not interested in pornos or adult magazines or hentai or yaoi or any of those things. But this person with the jet black hair and barbell on his tongue and using the user name of ‘ _pretty_zumi_ ’ definitely had an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I couldn’t help but add three of my personal headcanons into this.  
> I so think Makki dyes his hair, and mattsun would def get a tongue piercing, also Oikawa not being into porn is sooo canon for me! Anyways hope ya enjoyed! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ


	23. MOSQUITO-KAWA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t been writing but I’m going and getting to it I promise! I’m just a really slow worker! Sorry sorry but I hope this makes up for it! 🐝💕✨

A boy with brown fluffy hair was trying his hardest to concentrate but a certain someone kept grabbing his sense of attention.

‘Damn it! Just let me concentrate! Stop distracting me you gorgeous, godly, divine, remarkable specimen!’ Oikawa Tooru kept telling himself as he glanced at the raven next to him. Iwaizumi was legitimately doing nothing in order to entertain the other; he was just rubbing his temples trying to learn the material they were given in their class.

After a few moments more, Oikawa stopped glancing at Iwaizumi and instead began the material in front of him. In a matter of a few minutes, he was almost done with the book and worksheets that came with it. However, Iwaizumi kept rubbing his temples while groaning under his breath every few seconds. He couldn't finish the dumb ass book; everything on the book seemed out of this world to him, and the questions were far worse. For some reason nothing was making sense to him.

Iwaizumi groaned one last time, and then got straight to work.  
.  
.  
The raven was ready to leave; he even had a content smile on his face. But as he made his way out of the classroom, his professor called him over. The raven sighed, and then walked over.

“Hajime, you didn't complete the assignment I'm sorry to say this but you’ll have to come back to finish it” his teacher stated, Hajime sighed and then nodded; he was somewhat expecting this, especially considering he only did 15 of the 50 questions. He didn’t think he could get away with it, but he did believe he’d get cut some slack, after all the material was college calculus, who would know shit like that?

“Erm. . .I’ll be back then, how many questions need to be completed to get an A minus?” The raven asked as if he didn’t know.

“45 of 50, but you’re smart Hajime, so it’ll be a peace of cake for you, just like it was for Tooru”

Iwaizumi smiled at his teacher before making his way to the door. As soon as he exited his enthusiasm bloomed into annoyance; three very familiar males were lined up against the wall, each wearing their own smug smirk, but the one that annoyed the raven most was Oikawa’s.

He didn’t even bother to approach them, just made his way to the cafeteria. The three males followed and instantly all of them began to to tease him.

“Seems like shorty got work to do” Hanamaki teased, Matsukawa laughed before making his own mocking comment.

“What happened to your smarts vice captain? Brain not workin’?”

Oikawa smacked the other two and then put an arm around the petite male. Iwaizumi strongly believed his lover would comfort him, especially since he kept muttering sweet things to him. But even the brunette had a comment up his sleeve.

“Did I really fuck you stupid this morning?” Oikawa joked, Iwaizumi shoved the other away as soon as he heard the other’s ignorant comment.

“ _ **Go eat a dick Tooru**_ ”  
.  
.  
Iwaizumi ate lunch in chaos; he couldn’t even properly finish his meal due to the whining and begging going on. The raven thought it was a great idea to give Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Oikawa the silent treatment; at first all three didn’t pay mind to it, but after awhile all of them began to beg the other to say anything. Iwaizumi didn’t say a word until he left: he muttered a quiet goodbye.

He liked the chaos because it took his mind off his punishment: finishing his work. The raven smiled fondly as he recalled the other numbskulls begging him to say anything. He walked into his classroom and headed toward his seat; his worksheet laid on his desk, mocking and taunting him the same way mattsun and Makki did. He groaned as he sat down; he grabbed a pencil left on his desk and got to work. Besides being bored he was also tired, but the raven knew he had to finish this material. He was doing A-okay until a certain someone decided to show up.

Oikawa walked in to the classroom with a wide grin and bright eyes; he was incredibly happy to find Iwaizumi sitting in his usual spot, doing the assignment they were given earlier in the day. The brunette was so glad he could get the other alone like this; they were dating, which meant they didn’t get much alone time. Not in school or out of it, there was always something interrupting their time together. But right now, there was nothing that was ruining this moment.

Oikawa silently slid the door close and made his way over to his beautiful boyfriend who was in deep concentration. He sat in the desk in front of Iwaizumi’s and grabbed the response sheet the raven had been writing in for maybe the last ten minutes or so.

“Number three, four, five—most of these are wrong, do you want my help with finishing this?” Oikawa asked, as he pointed to the solutions on the paper. Iwaizumi reddened and took his response sheet back.

“Shut the fuck up fucktard, I can do it by myself thank you very much” Iwaizumi stated before going back to writing down his answers on the response sheet. Oikawa let his hand rest on the palm of his hand.

“You’re being a meanie weenie, and after all I’ve done for you” the brunette said dramatically. Iwaizumi turned to the boy and gave him an unimpressed look.

“What have you done for me? Answer that and then pursue this conversation further”

Oikawa stayed quiet as he contemplated his answer; Iwaizumi turned to his attention back to his book and worksheet. He began to read every question carefully and finally began to write in the proper answers; he knew the correct responses, he just didn’t feel like writing them until the stupid six foot tall setter pointed it out.

Oikawa got bored of staring at the ceiling and decided to just reach over and grab Iwaizumi’s hand hand; he held the other’s left hand and smiled as he saw the size difference.

“W-w-what?. . .what is this?” Iwaizumi asked with stammered out words. Oikawa swiped his finger over a beauty mark that laid on the other’s hand before finally responding.

“It’s called hand-holding Hajime, and I love doing it with you. . .it feels more romantic than kisses”

Iwaizumi reddened and stopped writing in order to hide his face behind his right hand. Oikawa smiled fondly at the other’s reaction.

“You’re so fucking lame shittykawa. . .gosh I wish some days you could be just a bit cooler” Iwaizumi teased, Oikawa pouted.

“I am cool! I’m so cool!”

Iwaizumi snickered, “sure you are, then does a cool person have multiple alien posters in their room, along with glow in the dark stickers?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the other’s comment.

“Says the one who owns over five Godzilla hoodies, and to this day has a huge Godzilla plushie in their bed. . .you need to throw that thing out, you’re too old for it. .plus I hate the fact that it’s such a cock blocker” the brunette concluded, Iwaizumi began writing once again and then turned his attention back to his pouty, bratty boyfriend.

“I will never throw my baby away, that is my child and you have to deal with it, now shush, I need to finish” Iwaizumi stated before turning back to his work. After a few minutes, Iwaizumi was finally done with all 50 questions what did he do to finish it? Well, he wrote quickly, neatly and made sure his responses were all the right ones.

Afterwards he triumphantly smiled and pushed the things to the corner of his desk. Now it just them two in the classroom; no work or any of that stuff. They remained quiet before Beginning to chat about random stuff.

“Hajime have you ever dated anyone before me?"

“As if you don’t know already stupid. . .you’re my first special person. .”

Oikawa reddened, and then Iwaizumi followed. They were a deep crimson color.

“Im your first in everything right? First kiss, first make-out. . .first time?. .” Oikawa questioned. Iwaizumi averted his gaze and reddened even more; now his forehead and ears were brightening up.

“Shut it ya perv!. . .b-b-but. .y-yeah, you’re m-my. . .f-f-first. .” Iwaizumi stuttered out, Oikawa’s eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss the other’s hand, specifically the spot that held his beauty mark.

"Good, want to make sure I’m my princess’s one and only” Oikawa muttered with a confident grin. Iwaizumi glared at the other and was shocked at the teeth that grazed the skin of his hand.

“Oi. . .what are you trying?”

“Nothing, just enjoying you. . .I kinda want more though. . .” The brunette stated, Iwaizumi gulped and stood up. Oikawa smirked knowing fully well where this was going.  
.  
.  
Iwaizumi moaned into Oikawa’s mouth; the other’s tongue was still invading his mouth despite him pushing the other away. They didn’t plan on doing this, but their simple affectionate hugs and sweet words grew more heated. Next thing they know, they were making out in the classroom, grasping and prying at each other’s clothes; they were committing actions that anyone could see if they walked in.

Iwaizumi’s shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders; revealing his flushed sun-kissed skin covered in fresh bruises. Oikawa’s own button up was still on, but due to the other’s grasping and touching, it was wrinkled; it didn’t looked anything near to his perfectly ironed button up from this morning.

“T-Tooru. .lunch will be ending soon. . .we have to stop. .” Iwaizumi panted out once Oikawa had finally got the message of him needing oxygen. However that short comment wasn’t taken into account, the brunette was already beginning to lead his hand down the other’s abdomen.

“It’s cool kitty. . .we'll be done before that stupid bell rings" Oikawa reassured before palming Iwaizumi’s newfound probkem; Iwaizumi gasped as he dug his fingernails into the brunette’s clothed shoulders. Both were enjoying the moment until the bell rung; they were instantly thrown out of their lustful state and into a frantic one. Oikawa jumped over to his seat and hurriedly flattened out all the wrinkles on his shirt; making himself look presentable and somewhat innocent. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and began to button up his shirt; he flattened it out and tried to even out his breathing. He grabbed Oikawa’s blazer and put it on his lap.

“Hey what the hell—“

“Shut up you loser. . .I have to cover **‘ _it_ ’** up. .” The raven whispered, Oikawa blushed as he got the message and didn’t say anything further. People began to walk into the classroom, however amongst these people was Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who didn’t at all go to their class. They both walked over and put something in front of Iwaizumi’s desk; it was cream puffs and milk tea. The raven quirked a brow.

“What in the fuck is this for?” Iwaizumi said as he already began to bite into the pastry. Hanamaki flinched and looked away, Matsukawa cleared his throat and began speaking.

“This is us saying sorry. . .Hanamaki gave up his cream puffs and I gave up my milk tea, so will you accept our apology?” 

Iwaizumi ate another cream puff and feigned being deep in thought. But he eventually let his concentrated act break apart and he began to laugh.

“You guys are idiots, now go to class you two” Iwaizumi instructed, both males were about to leave however Hanamaki stayed behind and asked one thing.

“Bro, I know it’s too soon and I didn’t really want to be that guy, but erm. . .what the hell happened to your neck man?” The pink haired male asked Iwaizumi. The raven reddened and immediately came up with an answer.

“Nothing. . .probably just some mosquito bite or something"

Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered before turning to Oikawa who was messing with the lead of his pencil.

“Your precious Iwa-Chan just called you a mosquito” Hanamaki stated, before Matsukawa executed the final part of their little joke.

“See ya in practice, captain mosquito-kawa”


	24. Alcohol, cigarettes, bubble gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe me, you’ll fucking love this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just something I somehow managed to write. Again I’m sorry if I’m going really slow with these updates, but I’ll try harder, anyways hope you enjoy loves. ✨💕🐝

A raven with the name of Hajime sat beside a male he believed to be named Tooru; this individual wasn’t a close friend of his nor was he a stranger to him, but he did not want to engage in a conversation with him. He wasn’t interested in talking, or drinking, or eating; basically he was trying to avoid all the shit the others surrounding him were doing. Takahiro was Hajime’s original plus one; the other had invited him to this lame party because he was dying to see someone special. The dyed pink-haired male begged the other to come with him, and after hearing the other’s pleads, Hajime agreed to it. However, right now he sincerely held regrets; the other ditched him, not even explaining anything or saying a word, he just ran off with a tall, smirking curly haired raven. All he really got was the boy beside him; before leaving, the dark-haired male pushed a shy brunet towards Hajime and whispered something to him before leaving.

The interaction between the two was definitely weird, but he didn’t even bother to question it; he just stayed with the brunet and waited out this whole situation. But, he’d been waiting for Takahiro to show himself for maybe an hour already. He had been sitting on this weird colored sofa for a fucking hour; inhaling and a exhaling the stench of alcohol, cigarettes and other disgusting fragrances. All he had been seeing was dancing, grinding, talking and drinking.

This lame ass party was fucking disgusting in his eyes. Which is why Hajime decided to do something about it; he was tired of waiting for Takahiro. The other was probably fucking around with the raven who didn’t give a name.

Iwaizumi rubbed his temples and huffed out a sigh; he was over all this bullshit. The raven decided to take action: he rebelled. He got up and found a cigarette packet just resting on a random table; he took one and told a person he found to light him up. The person agreed and asked Hajime for a dance; the raven was caught off guard by the question, but he didn’t say no to the offer.

“Alright, do wonders to me owl guy”  
.  
.  
Tooru looked around and was upset when realizing he was completely alone on the weird colored couch. He didn’t think the other male would just get up and ditch him. The brunet sighed and realized he had failed at completing Issei’s request.

Issei was his closest friend; the raven was chill, and had basically asked him for one simple thing. Entertain Hajime, while the other kept his fuck buddy, Takahiro ‘busy’.

The brunet thought it was a simple enough task, but he had failed miserably as soon as he was left alone with the other. It’s not that he didn’t want to interact with Hajime, more like he was left speechless; the other was a being that was sculpted to perfection. While he was just an average, college student; he wasn’t up to Hajime’s standards. Which is why he kept his mouth zipped and just glanced at the male next to him.

He now held remorse, since the male had gotten up and left. The brunet buried his face into the palm of his hands and groaned; he felt stupid for just sitting there the entire time. Tooru sat there groaning and mumbling things to himself.

Iwaizumi witnessed this and smiled fondly; he was intoxicated and now viewed the brunet with another type of perspective. The raven was feeling gravitated towards the other; he liked what he was witnessing.

He liked it a lot. He always had a thing for good-looking brunets.

Iwaizumi drunk the last gulp of clear liquid in his cup before taking a seat in his original spot; the raven pressed his body close against the other, and began to ask for the other’s attention.

“ _Pretty boy~ pay attention to me~_ ” when the raven didn’t get a response, he scoffed; Hajime had enough with the other’s actions and decided to just do what he pleased.

He pulled the other’s face towards him, and removed the other’s hands; he licked his lips when seeing the other’s features more close up. Hajime didn’t bother to hesitate anymore; he pressed his lips against the other’s. Tooru was shocked, but immediately responded to the other’s confident and bold actions.

Tooru put a hand to the curve of Hajime’s back and pulled him in closer; the raven gave a satisfying sigh when he was settled into the other’s lap. He shifted a bit and got more comfortable before biting Tooru’s bottom lip. The brunet smirked against the other’s lips.

“ ** _Naughty_** ” Tooru whispered before giving Hajime access to his mouth; he groaned and tried to pull the raven atop even closer to him. The raven was definitely something; his tongue seemed to know exactly what to do. And the taste was so incredibly intoxicating that Tooru just wanted more and more. He had a flavor of vodka, cigarettes, and watermelon bubble gum. Tooru was a mess underneath Hajime, and the raven was the same case; he was so conflicted because of the other’s flavor and sensations. Tooru was a literal heaven, the taste of mint was absolutely what intrigued and left Hajime craving more. Along with the simple sensations the other was giving him; the brunet was pulling him by his collar, and rubbing one of his extremely warm hands, against his back. Moving it slowly just to give Hajime chills and elicit a few noises from him.

The raven didn’t want to say he was addicted, but now all he wanted was mint-flavored brunet for the rest of his remaining years.

Tooru and Hajime stayed in their intimate position until the brunet realized the other was beginning to strip of his shirt. The brunet released the other and began to stop the other from tugging his shirt off.

“N-No, why are you stripping?” Tooru chuckled out, as he tried to pull the other’s shirt down; he got a peak of the other’s abdomen and was completely embarrassed. Hajime noticed and smirked.

“Like what you see huh? Also to answer your question, Takahiro always told me that when I see a hot person the first thing I should do is take ‘em to bed” The raven stated shamelessly; he wasn’t lying about Takahiro telling him that, and calling the brunet hot. Tooru pressed his forehead against the other’s chest and laughed.

“I’m flattered for your kind words, but you’re intoxicated, I would never fuck around with you drunk. . .if you were sober though it’d be a different story”

Hajime pouted, “but I’m okay. . .I didn’t drink too much. .”

Tooru chuckled again and kissed the other’s chest.

“I’m still not going to bed with you. . .”

“Do you think I’d be a bad fuck?” Hajime asked, Tooru shook his head.

“Of course n-“

“If you say no then put your dick in me. . .or let me put it in you. .I’m cool with either way, I just want you in a bed” Hajime said, Tooru told him that it wouldn’t be appropriate. But all the raven heard was excuses and ‘blah blah blah’. Hajime took initiative; he got off the other’s lap and dragged the other away.

Tooru was ranting as Hajime led him to whatever room he could find.

The raven finally found a room suitable for the two of them and pushed Tooru into it. The brunet stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. Hajime walked over after locking the room, he furrowed his brows when seeing the other’s expression, and stance.

“Why so grumpy pretty boy?”

“Because you want to fuck when you’re drunk as hell”

“Am not!”

“You a-“ Tooru was cut short; he was dragged to the bed and was laid back into it. Hajime dragged his hands down the other’s body; he was pleased when he saw the other’s downstairs situation. The raven grasped the other’s erection causing Tooru to moan in delight. The raven smiled before making his way back on top of the other; again, he was on the other’s lap. Tooru wanted to reject the beautiful being, but he was filled with lust and carnal hunger.

“ _You wanna eat me so bad, don’t ya pretty boy?_ ” Hajime teased, Tooru let his lips quirk into a smirk; he pulled Hajime down and then changed their positions. Tooru had Hajime completely available and vulnerable underneath him.

The brunet spread the other’s legs wider and made a movement that caused the raven to arch his back and moan. Tooru took in this divine scenery before beginning to place a few kisses on the other’s lower body.

He left hickeys and bites all over the other’s lower abdomen. Before stopping.

“I’m not leaving you dripping tonight-“ Tooru turned the other around; Hajime now rested on his chest with his ass up. The raven gasped and clutched the sheets when he felt the other’s erection press against his clothed ass. Hajime then proceeded to moan when he felt Tooru’s hands expertly massage his thighs.

“- _but does me fucking your thick thighs sound like enough?_ ” Tooru questioned into the other’s ear. Hajime nodded his head.

“ _It sounds like more than enough. . ._ ”

Tooru kissed the shell of the other’s ear, before biting down on his earlobe; Hajime yelped and trembled slightly, but he soon melted into it. The brunet pulled away and received a whine, that was then followed up with a lewd moan. Tooru had pulled down the other’s pants and boxer briefs, and was now pressing his erection against his ass and thighs.

“ _Make Sure you scream ‘ **Tooru** ’ sweetheart_” The brunet commented in a suggestive tone. Hajime was incredibly fond of this new flirty and confident behavior.

“ _And make sure you moan out ‘ **Hajime** ’ pretty boy_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed, also may I request a bit of feedback? I would really like to hear your guy’s opinions! ✨👾


	25. Fuckin’ make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They live together; and shit goes down. I promise it’s cool! 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted really fluffy Oiiwa, but then I got a little to into it and ended up adding some...*cough cough provocative things cough*. Now you guys get this; I really hope you enjoy this, because I had such a blast making it. 💕✨👾

Tooru and Hajime sat on the floor silently and peacefully, however their expressions radiated anything but pure Nirvana energy. Both were sitting there, glaring at one another with narrowed and cold eyes. Currently, both males were in an ongoing war of who was going to get up and go purchase a few necessities and groceries they required; it legitimately wasn’t much, just paper towels, cereal, and vegetables. The rules they had for this task usual tended to be simple: one week Hajime would do it, next Tooru would contribute. However, this week it backfired because the brunette refused to go grocery shopping; he argued that he was a very prominent figure here in Argentina. So he ordered Hajime to just do it.

The raven absolutely refused; after all, he didn’t agree to move in temporarily just so he could do chores. If he wanted to do chores he would’ve just gone to his mother’s house back in Miyagi. They bickered a bit, and now here they were, sitting on the ground, glaring each other down. It was like having a staring contest except with a few extra rules; whoever moved an inch or even dared to blink would be now stuck with the new responsibility of going out and buying a few things. Yes, it was incredibly immature, but this was literally the only thing Tooru would agree too; the brunet was a total brat despite being twenty-seven-years of age. Hajime still could not comprehend, how to this day he held the title of most mature between himself and Tooru.

Hajime eyes were beginning to itch; they were getting tired of glaring, and personally, the raven himself was getting really annoyed. Tooru had somehow managed to not give up on this game ever since they’d started. Hajime was frustrated; it’s really hard trying to keep his cool when there was a smug asshole sitting across him with a smirk he wanted to punch and then kiss. The raven was getting fed up with it and decided to play a bit dirty; he shut his eyes knowing the other simple-minded being would fall for it. And Tooru Oikawa, who graduated from both High school and college as an honor roll student, who had an IQ that could probably be rival that of Hajime himself had fallen for the simple trick.

As soon as Hajime closed his eyes the other tip-toed away and into the kitchen. Once the other had opened them up again he saw that Tooru was now in the kitchen, stuffing his mouth with cereal crumbs and drinking a bit of milk in order to get that fresh breakfast affect. Hajime rubbed his temples when seeing the other’s actions; _‘idiot pig. . .Hanamaki and Matsukawa would be so proud and disgusted. . .stupid Oink-kawa. . .haha. .oink’_ Hajime thought to himself, snickering slightly as he approached the male. He put a serious facade and shoved the grocery list into the setter’s chest. Tooru swallowed down the food in his mouth; grimacing at the awful taste of milk and cereal crumbs. He then turned to the shorter male, and crossed his arms.

“Hajime...This isn’t fair game...I thought we were going on break..and technically speaking I didn’t move, because my spirit and soul is still on the floor” Tooru stated in a convincing manner. He would do anything in order to try and get out of the nuisance known as grocery shopping.

“Tooru, shove that idiotic excuse up your ass, you came into the kitchen to eat cereal crumbs, now please stop with your psychological and spiritual bullshit, and just go buy the groceries" Hajime told the other in a semi-venomous and threatening tone. He began to walk away, however he froze in place when he felt a head lean unto his shoulder and whisper into his ear.

“ _Make me mistress”_

Hajime glared back at the brunet when he muttered those stupid words. Now this whole situation was becoming absolutely absurd.

“You're fucking disgusting and irritating Tooru, I'm not going to fall for your sick tr-" Hajime didn't get to finish his sentence. The raven was easily pressed into the counter; his body was bent over the tile, all while Tooru’s own body weight hovered over him.

“I should really fuck you on this counter sometime...spread your legs and make you a fucking mess, but we’ll leave that for some other day...mistress, if you can get me to bend over the kitchen sink, I'll do the groceries, if not, your getting them yourself”

Tooru began to kiss Hajime’s neck and moved his hands to rub the raven’s chest. Making it impossible for the other to concentrate on breaking free from the other's grasp. Tooru felt confident; he was sure that he had gotten away with not doing the groceries.

“F-Fucking hell...fuck you and your stupid hands...T-Tooru...you win..let me go now please"

Tooru grinned and released the other from his grasp. He held out his wrists and wore a smirk. Hajime blushed when realizing what the other wanted and his suspicions were confirmed by the other’s words.

“Please bound me” Tooru announced out suggestively. Hajime shoved the other out of the kitchen and the brunet pouted while the other buried his hands in the pockets of his cardigan.

“I hate you so much...go and get the groceries and maybe you’ll get a reward..”

The raven blushed and while Tooru rushed into their shared room that’s literally all it took for the brunet to come back out with a jacket, a pair of shoes, and his wallet. He hurriedly changed and was about to leave however, Hajime held him back at the door. He gave him a heated kiss just to work for a bit more encouragement; once the brunet was out the door he made a mental note to hurry the fuck up.

The promise of getting a reward from his beautiful power bottom was living and taking over his whole mind.

‘ _Hajime is so fucking encouraging. . .’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed; also one question I want to ask: is there anything I could improve on? I could use a bit of feedback✨💕🐝


	26. Redefine Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll like it...hopefully 🤞💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again im sorry for not delivering, but this is legitimately the best i can do. Im trying so hard, but i haven’t been feeling it, but ill still do my best! Anyways hope you enjoy! ✨💕
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if ya liked this work, it’s greatly appreciated 🥰

Oikawa had been dating this person who was a bit older than himself for awhile. This special person was technically his first love and actual real significant other; during middle school he didn’t do the whole dating scene, and high school was no different, however this person managed to convince him into dating. Oikawa agreed because after all, this individual was attractive and stubborn, and he really dug that. Everything was going great, so great that he never really suspected that their relationship would ever end. However there were signs hinting at it; One such incident happened on a fateful afternoon, he ditched practice to go hang out with his lover. He was relaxing on their tidied up bed, he was reviewing a few of his notes from earlier that day when he heard the ping of a phone; he didn’t pursue to investigate until it pinged three more times. Out of curiosity, he checked it, he inserted the password which was basically his own birthday and got into the messages app; at the very top, messages from some girl named Atsugi. He didn’t think anything of it, until he read them. 

She sent I love you’s and was asking when this individual was coming over. Oikawa answered with a simple ‘soon’ and then held the phone tightly in his hands. As soon as his significant other came out of the shower he asked who was she. The other claimed it was nothing, and instructed Tooru to never go through his things again. The brunet obeyed, and didn’t go through other’s phone again. However, after a month of doing okay, the sudden pings returned. Oikawa noticed that his lover would ditch everything in order to answer, and finally the brunet had enough. One day he snatched the phone out of the other’s hand and read the message. He wanted to believe it was from his lover’s work but it was from the same person that interrupted them last time, this time she said: "are we still going out tonight honey". The brunet’s heart shattered in that moment; in his fit of anger he not only yelled the shit out of the other but he also smashed the other’s phone. He was about to leave the whole situation however his hair was yanked on, and he was pulled back. 

Oikawa had to suffer with hell that day; he didn’t even go straight to his own home, just went looking for his childhood friend. 

Iwaizumi saw the other’s tears and new bruises. The raven felt his blood boil, he pulled Oikawa into his home and immediately began ranting about that lover of his.

“I told you he was fucking trouble, what the fuck did you expect from that dweeb? He’s an adult and you’re a fucking kid, did you really think he’d respect you? I should’ve pushed him off you that da-“

“Iwaizumi, I’m 15, I’m allowed to date whoever i want, plus i brought this upon myself, I smashed his phone”

Iwaizumi pressed an ice pack to his best friend’s cheek. 

“Don’t you dare go back to him; do it and I’ll leave your ass alone, do you understand?” Oikawa nodded and then let his hand entangle with the other’s free one. He smiled as he said something else. 

“Bastard told me he never loved me cause im a stupid kid, can you believe that h-h-hajime?. . .I’m just s-some d-dumb. .kid” the brunet broke into a fit of sobs and Iwaizumi had no clue on what to do. He just held the other close and tried to soothe him. Oikawa dug his nails into the other’s t-shirt and vowed to himself that he would never in his fucking horrible, miserable life fall in love again. 

-

Oikawa remained with his heart broken for most of high school days. He always acted as if he were okay, and fine, and didn’t care about anything that involved sappy romance. But his closest friends were well-aware that he was lying to himself and to others; everyone could see how those bright, chlidish, brown eyes darkened when seeing a couple, or hearing anything involving the topic of romance. These set of actions lasted for months; Oikawa would lose his light, or fall into a vat of depression whenever the topic of love was brought up. 

Until. . .one day by chance, Hanamaki a friend of his announced that there might be a very kind individual who might and might not have a crush on him. Oikawa was left astounded; he wasn’t used to people liking him, or confessing to him. Ever since people saw him sad once, they decided to never involve themselves with him; they preferred to bad mouth him, and bully him instead of actually trying to understand the individual that was himself. Oikawa stood frozen, before beginning to ask the other questions; he even dared to ask if this was some sick joke he came up with Matsukawa. 

“Ouch. . .you really think that low of me and Issei? Great to know. . .anyways, this is no joke” Hanamaki proceeded to talk about this individual; from what Oikawa got, this person was male, and he seemed really strong-willed, hotheaded, easy to make embarrassed, and really sweet. Oikawa tried to calculate who on earth it could be, but then Hanamaki gave another hint.

“You know ‘em” Oikawa immediately turned to Hanamaki and began to swat his hands in gesture saying no. The dyed pink haired male was confused until the other elaborated.

“Makki, I’m sorry but i have to reject you. . .” Hanamaki burst into fits of laughter and immediately apologized over how he had phrased his earlier statements.

“Sorry. .I suffer of not being able to form proper statements, anyways it’s not me, lets just say they’re going to be waiting right outside of your classroom after school” Hanamaki let those words wonder in the air between them. Oikawa spent the rest of their lunch break analyzing the words.   
.  
.  
“Oi moron, why are you standing there?”Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa stood outside of his classroom. The other was snapped back to reality by Iwaizumi’s voice; he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

“Makki told me that I was supposed to wait for someone after school, but seems as though i have nothing to greet me. . .” Oikawa said disappointed. Iwaizumi remained calm and sighed. 

“Yeah, lets go, I’ll get you milk bread and make the other pay for telling you bullshit” Iwaizumi added, as he turned on his heel, something fell out of his bag. Oikawa noticed and was planning on giving it back but when he noticed his name on it he decided to just take it. 

‘Hajime. . .could it be you?. . .’ Tooru asked in his head as he glanced at the other male walking in front of him. It didn’t seem likely, but that weird note would confirm or completely debunk his current thoughts.   
.  
.  
He waved goodbye to Iwaizumi and ran to his own home; he was dying to read the letter that was addressed to him. He hurried up and quickly opened the door to him, upon entering he went straight for his bedroom not even bothering to announce his arrival. Oikawa shut his door, and took a seat right on his bed. He took out the letter and was hesitant at first, not sure if reading this would be an okay thing to do. But eventually he got over it and just decided to read it. He opened it carefully and pulled out the contents. 

It contained a paper that was crumpled up, and a bit stained; Oikawa was a little confused on why the paper had so much character but he paid no mind to it and decided to just get to the point. 

He muttered every single word to himself and he suddenly felt his face reddening; his heart that had remained calm for so long was now beating rapidly, all due to these kind words written down messily. Oikawa was in such a purely cloud 9 and shocked stated, that he didn't even realize that his older sister was sitting beside him and peaking over at the note. 

“What ya got there Tooru?” His sister asked, as she gestured to the paper. The brunet was pulled back to the present and his first instict was to hold the paper close to him; he scooted away from his sister who wore a smirk. 

“Nice seeing you again Haruko, but please leave my room” Oikawa stated with a stern tone, his sister moved just a bit closer.

“Not till you show me who confessed to you? Is it the pinky guy? Or the one with curly hair and laid back personality? Or even better, Hajime?” Haruko said as a way to get the other to stop acting so protective; he fell for her trap, and she instantly grabbed the letter from her brother's hands. 

“Hey give it back! It's mine!" Oikawa shouted, as he reached for the paper. However his attempts were vain. It was too late, his sister Haruko was already reading it.

"Dear Tooru, I'm sorry. . .if you got this letter then it means i didn’t tell you in person. . .i wish i could’ve. .but even just writing this is scaring me. . .anyways I know you aren’t into the whole romance scene, because of the past. . .but I want you to try reconsidering. .because I really like you. . .and I want to pursue something with you. .i might call you shitty, but you’re actually the best. .you might be obnoxious and bratty, and egotistical but I know that’s just a facade, I know that underneath that hides a sweet person who has insecurities. . .let me stop beating around the bush, I strongly like you, I dont get how it happened, but it happened. . .whatever, I have no idea how to ask. . .but can you possibly go out with me. .Love, Hajime” Once Haruko finished she grinned and went over to hug her brother. 

“Hajime is such a sweet kid. . .give him a chance, he might just end up being you’re future spouse” she muttered, Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“I doubt it. . .he’s probably confusing our friendship for love. .it’s most likely that” the brunet assured, his sister ruffled his hair.

“I doubt it. . .hajime is sincere, why would he ever lie about such things? Plus Tooru. .you have to stop believing that you’ll meet someone like you’re ex. . .i know that guy was a jerk, but not all people are like that. .some people do want to give away their love and affection” 

Oikawa nodded to his sister’s words and grabbed the letter; he put it back in the envelope. His sister sighed, and got up.

“Stop being so negative about love Tooru. . .it did you wrong once, give it one more try and I promise it’ll do you better”

“Sure” Oikawa muttered, his sister finally got his message of wanting to be alone and let him be. Tooru sat on his bed and took the letter out again; he read it over and over again, until he had Hajime’s sloppy written words engraved into his mind. 

He wanted to believe this was real. But something kept telling him it was all a sick joke. 

-

The next day, Tooru hurried to change in the morning just so he could go see Hajime. He was so early to the other’s establishment that he found the other with unruly bedhead, and a tooth brush in hand. Tooru found it absolutely priceless.

Iwaizumi eventually led the other to his room, while he went to finish his oral hygiene routine. He came back and crossed his arms.

“Why are you here? It’s barely seven in the morning, you usually come around seven-thir-“

“Hajime, please tell me your feelings in person. . .I want to hear every last word from the person themself, not a paper” 

Iwaizumi reddened and really wanted to leave the whole situation, however he chose to distract himself all while talking out his emotions. 

"Well, I do like you i couldn't really describe it well in the letter but I can now, ever since you came to me with your heart shattered to pieces I couldn’t help but want to show you something, then when you told me you’d never love again I wanted to prove to you that romance isn’t what you think it is. . .i don’t pity you, i just want to show you something new. . .something good. .i dont know the first thing about love and relationships, but for you im willing to look into it and make an experience that’ll be good, i meant my words Tooru. . .i really would like to date you. .it’s cool if you don’t want to, I completely get it. .” Iwaizumi finished as he got his uniform ready. The brunet saw the other was doing everything to avoid looking at him. 

“Hajime. . .come here. .”

“I’ll pass, thank you. . .just tell me your answer. .” Iwaizumi requested, Oikawa said nothing. He walked over to the raven and leaned down to hug him. Iwaizumi was caught off guard and immediately began shoving the other male off him. 

“Get off shittykaw-“

“My answer is yes Hajime. . .I’d like to redefine my definition for love with you” Tooru mumbled against the other’s clothed shoulder. Iwaizumi grew warm and melted under the other’s embrace.

“I promise you won’t regret it. . .”


	27. Giving a Yakuza leader head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, 私 requested Yakuza AU, so I decided to try it out and play around with the concept. It doesn’t involve a lot of yakuza things, but it has some smut so i think you’ll enjoy. All credits go to 私, since they requested it and i just wrote it. Anyways hope you enjoy this. 💕✨👾

Iwaizumi was below, sitting on his knees that were in contact with the wooden floors Oikawa’s room. Hands were forcing him to stay put. However, he was still fighting against the other; he kept demanding that Oikawa just leave him alone, but the yakuza leader just smugly grinned from above.

"Come on Haji~, it’s only a blowjob~”Oikawa teased. His tone was filled with amusement and sadistic intent. Iwaizumi stuck his tongue out at the male.

“I don't fucking feel like giving you head you sadistic asshole, get some other bitch to do it” Iwaizumi spat out with agitation. Oikawa caressed his cheek; he even gave a warm smile. However, when he talked, Iwaizumi’s fury changed into pure submission.

“Hajime~ do you perhaps want me to force you to do more? Because believe me, I wouldn’t mind it. Now-“ The brunet shoved the other's face in between his legs and held him there.

“Do as I, your owner, tells you; remember you were given up to me, which makes you _my property. Now, fucking obey me”_ Oikawa growled out. Iwaizumi audibly scoffed and regretted it when he felt his hair be clutched on harshly. The boy smirked against the other’s hard on; Oikawa was convinced that his little toy would begun to do what he was told, but it ended up being the opposite. Instead, the raven bit his clothed erection and began crawling away. The brunet groaned and had enough of the other’s stupid behavior; he pulled on his hair and forced the other up, only enough for Iwaizumi to be right in front of him. Iwaizumi yelped at the harshness and was grabbing at the hands in his hair.

“Listen, I don’t want to be rough with you...but you’re really annoying me, now you can either suck my dick or take it raw”

Iwaizumi opened his teary eyes and spat out a remark.

“I’d rather die before I suck your pewny cock!” Iwaizumi regretted saying that when he was tugged all the way up and bent over the plush bed. He began protesting but Oikawa pressed him firmly into the mattress. He began to unbuckle his belt, and Iwaizumi frantically began to kick the other away.

“Stop being such a fucking pest! Keep fighting and I’ll-“ Oikawa was cut off when Iwaizumi said something; the raven managed to overcome the hand stuffing him deep into the mattress.

“I’ll suck you off! I’ll give you a blowjob...just please don’t touch me...” Iwaizumi stated, Oikawa smirked from where he was positioned. He dragged a hand down Iwaizumi’s semi-exposed back; dragging more of the raven’s kimono down.

“How do I know you aren’t bullshitting me?”

“I would never lie...especially not about something like this, please believe me..” Iwaizumi pleaded a bit. Oikawa sighed and let go of the raven. Iwaizumi readjusted his kimono and got back to his previous position of kneeling in between the other’s legs. Iwaizumi sighed; he pulled the zipper and unbuttoned the other’s jeans. He pulled on the hems of both the jeans and other’s boxers; he dragged both of them down and was now faced with the yakuza’s leader’s dick. The whole time he remained with a deadpan expression, after all he really didn’t have any emotions.

Iwaizumi ran a tentative finger on the underside and blushed when he pulled a rough groan from the brunet above. Iwaizumi continued to tease the other until he felt a hand in his hair, tugging at a few strands, silently demanding that he do more. Iwaizumi withdrew his two fingers that were previously messing with Oikawa’s dick and pressed the other’s tip to his lips; he inhaled softly from his nose and proceeded. He opened his mouth and took the other in, however due to him not having any experience in any of these perverse things, he didn't exactly know what to do. Iwaizumi was in a state of confusion and frustration all while Oikawa was already enjoying himself despite the raven doing nothing; personally, he found it more of turn on to know just how inexperienced Iwaizumi was. But this thought only satsified him for a certain period of time; he quickly discarded his pleasure and replaced it with irratation.

“Oi, hurry up and do something before I shove my whole cock down your throat”Oikawa barked from above. Iwaizumi flinched at first before then deciding to irratate the other more; he dragged the situation on by asking a question lingering in his mind.

He pulled off and pressed his cheek against the other’s thigh. He looked up with innocent eyes and began his question.

“What exactly do I do? Is there a proper way of doing this sort of thing?" The raven questioned. Iwaizumi saw how Oikawa quirked his lips into a smirk and wished he had kept his words to himself.

“Ever eaten a popsicle or lollipop?”

“Y-Yeah”

“Then repeat the same things you do to those sugary things on my cock, understood?”

“Yes...p-pervert” Iwaizumi silently mumbled the last part before he repositioned himself; he sat up straight and glanced at the hard erection displayed for him; he didn't at all want to give Oikawa a blow-job but at this point, he couldn’t even get way. If he tried he would most likely be raped and then killed by the sinister man above him. Iwaizumi shoved those thoughts out and mentally told himself to just get this done and over with it. He leaned closer, and licked a bit of pre-cum that ran along the slit. He retreated his tongue once he gathered enough; he swallowed the bitter fluid and remained still. He didn’t know how he was going to get through this when just one lick, and he already wanted to hurl out his insides.

He didn’t want to continue.

Oikawa meanwhile kept growing more and more frustrated with every ticking millisecond; he was unbelievably close to just clutching on Iwaizumi’s head and shoving him down on his cock. And he actually almost did it, however his hand stopped midway because Iwaizumi was soon back on his cock; The raven was sucking on the tip, and making lewd slurping sounds as he did so. Oikawa calmed himself, and let his hand rest on the tufts of black hair.

Iwaizumi swirled his tongue and did whatever movements he thought were right; after a bit of time, he removed his mouth from the area. Due to the loss of contact, Oikawa hurriedly looked down to see what was up; he smirked when saw a string of saliva mixed with pre-cum connect the other’s lips to his cock.

 _“How lewd”_ were the sole words that left the other’s mouth.

Iwaizumi was already cleaning his mouth with the sleeve of his kimono when he finally realized what the other had just said. The raven looked up and Oikawa turned way from the green eyes that were trying to read his expression; he knew he had said his compliment out loud, but he really didn't feel like being confronted by the brat below him. Iwaizumi knew the other didn’t want to face him due to what he said, but that didn’t matter; he understood the other's body language loud and clear. Oikawa was a sadistic specimen with a soft side; he wanted to praise, not degrade.

Knowing this information, Iwaizumi began to seek that praise; he wanted to see just how many sweet reactions he could get out of the other. It was a stupid thought, but it made the whole blowjob situation a whole lot more interesting.

Iwaizumi attached his lips back to the tip and then went lower. The hand already in his hair, twisted and meddled with a few of the strands; Iwaizumi looked up to see Oikawa’s face expression. The brunet who was a shameless criminal, finally wore an expression that wasn’t sadistic or cold or sinister; it was soft, and filled with pleasure. His brown eyes were closed and he was letting out all of his noises that showed his very obvious gratification. He moaned, groaned and occasionally whimpered all while he held onto Iwaizumi’s hair. Everything actually began to feel pleasant.

However...

That moment was soon ruined. After a few seconds, the hand in Iwaizumi’s hair clutched onto the dark strands. It wasn’t new and didn’t frighten Iwaizumi, but that changed when he felt the tip of the other's cock hit the back of his throat; he instantly gagged, and grew petrified. He was afraid that the other was going to kill him just like that; suffocate him with his dick. Iwaizumi didn’t think so but when the other kept him there, he began to grow frantic. He began to scratch at Oikawa’s legs and he eventually punched the other in his lower abdomen, hoping it would do something to loosen the other’s grip on him. The sadistic criminal released him and Iwaizumi didn’t waste a second; he took the cock out of his mouth, and took heavy inhales and exhales.

Recovering his function of breathing.

“What's wrong? Can't fit it all in your mouth" Oikawa taunted and even dared to mimick some of Iwaizumi’s actions. Iwaizumi glared back at the other.

“I wish you’d die, you fucking demon” Iwaizumi fumed. After regaining his breathing he went back to the other’s cock; he was chasing the criminal’s softer side and now he wanted to make sure the other came down his throat. He wasn’t going to let some corrupted jack ass make fun of him.

Iwaizumi took the cock back into his mouth and began sucking again; bobbing his head up and down. Oikawa began to let his hands guide themselves back into the other’s hair. At this point, Iwaizumi didn't care, after all the feeling didn't entice him, nor give him encouragement, it just provided a tiny percentage of warmth. Iwaizumi proceeded to clear his mind and reminded himself of one thing: to breathe. He took in a sharp inhale and exhale through his nose before taking the other’s whole cock into his mouth. Oikawa tilted his head back and let his eyes shut.

 _"F-f-fuck...your mouth should be a s-sin..ha, ngh.."_ Oikawa moaned out.

Iwaizumi smirked as he heard the brief words, however he soon went back to not listening, he was too preoccupied with deep-throating the dick that was stuffed into his mouth; He was growing used to he bitter taste that was lingering in every square centimeter of his mouth and throat. A few minutes passed and Iwaizumi finally released Oikawa’s cock from his warm mouth; he heard a whine escape the brunet. But that died out as soon as Iwaizimi licked along a vein located on the underside after that he swirled his tongue on the tip. The raven took the other’s tip back into his mouth and scraped his teeth against the sensitive head; that ended up being the last straw. Oikawa couldn't take the feelings of pleasure building up within him anymore and he broke.

His body spasmed as he came in the other’s mouth.

Iwaizumi pressed the palm of his hands flat on the floor, all while he took the warm and bitter liquid inside himself. He swallowed gulp after gulp and even licked the other clean, just to get all of Oikawa’s ~~delicious~~ disgusting come down his throat.

Oikawa was left breathless by their whole sexual encounter; he had no words to describe anything besides pure and utter lust.

“You did a good job, sloppy, but good" Oikawa stated, Iwaizumi smirked as he finish swallowing the last of the brunet’s come.

“ _You weren’t so bad yourself corrupted fuckwad_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note: it’s currently 10 something and i have to sleep since i have school tmr. Anyways Im sorry if there are spelling mistakes and grammar errors, I promise to edit this in the morning, anyways hope you all liked it 💕)


	28. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Oikawa has never had a crush untio Iwaizumi comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I used the cafe au that 私 requested in order to give a proper storyline to this. Anyways Please do enjoy this. Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed. 💕✨👾

Oikawa Tooru never had a downright, serious type of crush. Yes, he would get confessions on the daily and date a few people, but he never felt anything serious for them; the confessions were sweet and honest, but to him they meant absolutely nothing. The people he dated were always attractive, but looks could only keep you entertained for so long; after a few days he’d get bored and just pull out his phone to send a quick message reading “yeah...sorry but you aren’t my thing..”. This was always his procedure; he isn’t a fuckboy, yes hes had a good share of partners, but he remained loyal. 

He didn’t do crushes. 

Or so he believed. 

He went from never being seriously into someone to being head over modern-day, all-star converse for a certain someone. This person was a new guy who started working at the same café as himself. The male was well-liked for both his exquisite coffee making skills and gorgeous looks; plus his personality was that of gold, he was a mix nonchalant and hotheaded. At first, Oikawa didn’t want to pay attention to him; when he was first introduced he didn’t even bother to give the guy, wearing the nametag reading Iwaizumi a glance nor a proper handshake. Just scoffed and went back to work. 

He regretted doing this when realizing that the guy was actually a literal sweetheart; he treated everyone fairly, and was pretty warm. A bit on the anti-social side, but he still managed to open up a bit and act enthusiastic. Oikawa began growing fond of him; he made coffee, was a college graduate that was working to become a university graduate, and was incredibly independent and self-suffucient. The brunet liked that; so much so that he finally began interacting with the male. He would occasionally talk to him and throw in a few flirtatious comments; Iwaizumi however didn’t like Oikawa, after all he had been an asshole and decided to ignore him the first few weeks. The brunet noticed the other would get angry with him, or easily irratated and still everyday he pushed and pushed. Always trying to get closer to the other in one way or another. 

Oikawa didn’t consider himself crushing on the male, but his two co-workers who also doubled as his close friends, said otherwise.

“Those stares aren’t normal bro, and you know it” a curly-haired raven always stated in a sing-song tone. While another followed them up. 

“Definitely not normal, we see how your pupils turn into little hearts when he walks into the room” the other with dark brown roots, and pink dyed hair would say. Both argued that he was infatuated with the male, all while Oikawa reddened, scoffed and denied their completely true accusations. 

It might’ve been somewhat true. But he didn’t want to admit to such things; even if he did take secret glances, and said a few suggestive teases followed up with winks. He wasn’t exactly prepared that for once in his life, he had a crush.

-

The exact time was 11:53, the current day was Saturday. The location was the small break room in the back of the cafe. Oikawa sat with four of his fellow co-workers since it was lunch-break; two of them were actually eating while discussing this new horror movie that had dropped in theaters, one was playing Mario on his Nintendo DS and the other was just drumming their fingers against the table, listening to some type of dark/heavy metal band. Oikawa was originally reading his book that discussed all the inequality going on in modern day, however he soon found himself not looking at the pages but instead the male who sat alone, studying and writing. Oikawa got so into just staring at the being that he even adjusted his position in order to pay full attention to the specimen wearing the nametag reading Iwaizumi. 

He thought he wasn’t obvious. He thought no one was seeing him behave like this. 

But, he had eyes from his two best friends.

The one with dyed pink-hair was the first to talk; he didn’t at all look up from his DS as he spoke. “Tooru, ask for his number or fuck him in your car, point is please stop eye-fucking him and do something about your crush” 

Oikawa froze up and turned towards his friend; he saw that the gray eyes were still fixated with the stupid game. The brunet kicked the other from under the table and immediately the male stopped looking at his DS; he bit his lip in order to cover up the curses he wanted to let out because not only had the kick hurt like a bitch, but he had just lost at mario and right when he was going to rescue princess peach.

The male turned to Oikawa and the brunet was satisfied he finally had the other’s attention.

“Takahiro, you’re a real a pain, plus I think I’ll skip out on your advice, I’m perfectly happy with flirting and looking”

“You’re such a fucking cumstain, you kicked me, made me lose on my game for this bullshitty response!” Takahiro Hanamaki hollered, he was so glad he had his shitty friend close to him; it was easier to just grab Tooru by the collar and yell at him. 

Both males bickered with one another, bringing up things that didn’t even make sense; while almost everyone ignored them, after all this always happened. Oikawa would do some irritable shit, get on Hanamaki’s nerves, and both would fight for god knows how long. 

Hanamaki and Oikawa were still arguing, and their little banters got so annoying that the once peaceful raven, who was drumming their fingers against the lining of the table, pulled their earbuds off and glared at the other two.

“Both of you need to shut your mouths, especially you Oikawa; you’re acting defensive because you know Hanamaki has a point stop denying it” they finished their statement, and soon went back to listening to their music. 

“That’s not true!” Oikawa whined, all while Hanamaki tried prying the other off him. The brunet let go when Matsukawa spoke again. 

“If it’s not a crush then i bet you can easily ask him to hang out with you” the raven stated, Oikawa’s ears heated up, along with the rest of his facial features. But, he didn’t want to seem like some coward, or loverboy. So he stuck his tongue out at Mattsun while he went over to where Iwaizumi sat peacefully.

Hanamaki looked at the brunet that now sat next to Iwaizumi, before glancing at his DS. He reached for it, but it was immediately snatched away.

“No, you disturbed my peace too, and your punishment is to let me play with it” Matsukawa stated matter of factly, Hanamaki groaned in annoyance.

“You little bitch”

“Whatever shitwad, just keep an eye on Tooru while i beat the shit out of this game and rub it all over your face at how I rescued princess peach” the raven babbled on, Hanamaki only rolled his eyes. Before taking Matsukawa’s ipod; they quirked a brow at him.

“We’re trading, you have my DS and i have your ipod”

“Mhm, just saying it’s all heavy metal and Nirvana, a bit of the red hot’s here and there”

“Pfft you’re so damn emo; ring, ring, issei its for you, 2007 just called, they said they want their emo shit back” Hanamaki bantered, Matsukawa glared at him, before doing his own joke.

“Yeah well guess what? 1980 wants their clothes back, and 2004 wants its DS back too; you really need to stop robbing shit Hiro”

Both friends ignored the Nintendo and Ipod and instead spent the rest of their time making fun of each other and talking. All while Oikawa was still sitting next to Iwaizumi. 

The raven was well aware of his presence but he didn’t want to take into account; after all studying was more important then some guy who just wanted a one night stand. 

Iwaizumi continued to ignore the male until he felt a hand, circling around his waist. The raven closed his eyes and stopped writing. 

“Please get your hands off me Oikawa, I don’t have a tolerance for this shit” Iwaizumi stated in a somewhat sweet tone. Oikawa however didn’t listen, he instead leaned on the other’s shoulder and got even closer; invading more of the other’s personal space. This part didn’t bother the raven much since it wasn’t the first time Oikawa had gotten so close to him; the part that really ticked him off was what the brunet said to him.

“Let me show you some fun Hajime...ditch your studying and go out with me for a bit..I’ll make it worth your while” 

Instantly, Iwaizumi got out of the other’s grasp and instead began to gather up his thing’s. Oikawa wore a confused expression; had he said something wrong? The brunet pulled Iwaizumi back in and asked what was wrong. 

“You know what’s wrong? That you can’t just be a man and ask me out; you instead prefer to ignore me, boast and brag about all your wonderful past lovers, flirt in disgusting manners, or touch me without my consent. You suck Oikawa Tooru” Iwaizumi was clearly upset due to his venomous and hurt tone. Oikawa wanted to talk it out, but instead the male decided to hear nothing; iwaizumi instead got up and notified the other’s that their lunch break would be ending soon, before putting away his things and heading back out to the register.

The brunet sighed, and smacked his forehead. 

How in the fuck could he be so bad at this? 

-

Oikawa spent the rest of his shift trying to get Iwaizumi to talk to him again, however it was to no avail; the male didn’t want to speak to him or even look at him. It was the worst feeling ever. 

He felt guilty; his intentions were to get Iwaizumi invested in him, the same way he was heavily interested in the raven. But it seem he had gone about it all wrong. 

Oikawa didn’t know what to do. 

-

The clock read 8:35 of the night. Almost everyone had already left except for Oikawa and Iwaizumi; the brunet was only there because he had begged Matsukawa to switch shifts with him. They were incredibly reluctant at first but when remembering it was kinda their fault for Oikawa being in this position, they instantly gave it up. While Iwaizumi was only here since he really needed the extra money; being a uni student was not fucking cheap. And that’s considering the fact he was getting help from his parents; if he were doing this alone he’d long since been broke. Well...more than he already was. 

Iwaizumi was mopping the floor of the cafe and smiled when realizing he could see his reflection. The raven sighed and decided that it’d already be a good time to clock out. He walked into the break room, gathered all of his belongings and left.

Oikawa was so caught up with fixing up all the different coffee flavors in the back that he didn’t realize when Iwaizumi had left. Only saw that in the break room his little card had been clocked out; the brunet groaned in annoyance and hurried himself up. He gathered up his things, made sure everything was locked and secure.

He was hoping to catch up to Iwaizumi before he had gone to far. But lucky for him, he had even better luck. The raven was standing by the doorway, an evident frown on his face.

Oikawa chuckled.

“Why are you still here?” The brunet asked, putting on his coat. Iwaizumi sighed.

“It’s raining and I’m only wearing a long sleeve, also, i have no umbrella”

Oikawa nodded along and instructed Iwaizumi to get out in order for him to lock the doors of the cafe. The male listened, and once outside he readied himself to risk getting his papers all wet. However, Oikawa instead grabbed the satchel he had and even gave up his jacket to the other.

“I’ll give you a lift back to your place, I wouldn’t like for you to show up sick tomorrow”

“O-Okay...cool...”

-

15 minutes later, and they were right outside Iwaizumi’s apartment building. It wasn’t anything flashy, just another one of the endless brick-made buildings. 

Both males were quiet; they had been the entire drive. But when Iwaizumi was climbing out while saying a whispered thank you, Oikawa knew this was his chance to right his wrongs. 

“Iwaizumi...I’m fond of you..you’re my first crush..”

Iwaizumi was quiet before firing back at Oikawa’s so called confession. “What about your past lovers? You boast about them a lot...nice try Oikawa..but I don’t fucking believe you..” the raven finished and then closed the door to the car. Oikawa banged his forehead on the steering wheel before getting out of the car. He followed after Iwaizumi who was hurriedly typing into the keypad of the building; he fortunately was not allowed in, since the thing seemed to be not processing his request.

He groaned and kicked the stupid door. Before turning to Oikawa who now stood in front of him.

“Please save your words and g-“

“Iwaizumi, I only did it because i wanted to impress you...but in reality they didn’t mean anything”

“Sure sure...”

“Hajime.:.i like you okay...if you ask my whole social group they’d all say it’s true...i know I’ve been a real jack ass but you’ve got to believe me...you’re my first crush..”

“Look Oikawa...i don’t really care, you were a jack ass always...you might’ve had a crush on me and everything but that still doesn’t excuse you for your behavi-“

“One breakfast...at Ihop, if I fuck it up i swear I’ll back off from you” Oikawa declared randomly. Iwaizumi said nothing and only turned back to the keypad, he typed the passcode again and saw that it still wasn’t working.

He cursed under his breath and turned to the brunet.

“If you can somehow fix this shitty keypad I’ll agree” 

“Deal” Oikawa walked over and told Iwaizumi to look away. The raven heard nothing, besides the words ‘open sesame’. Iwaizumi felt stupid for asking this dunce for help. He heard the word done and he went over to the keypad, he typed the passcode and the door opened.

Fuck yes! 

Wait...

Oh—fuck no...

He turned to Oikawa and saw him wearing a smug look. 

“I want to know how, and then I’ll consider going on that shitty date of yours” Iwaizumi demanded, Oikawa shook his head and walked ever to press a chaste kiss on the other’s forehead. 

“I’ll explain all my magic over some banana strawberry pancakes”


	29. Waist fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0% plot. 100% porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not requested. It just happened based on my impulsiveness, anyways enjoy. Leave a kudos or comment if you’d like.

Iwaizumi let out a heavy gasp before following it up with a loud, drawn-out moan. He pressed his forehead into the soft couch cushions and soon found himself too weak to keep his head up; he completely melted into the pillows beneath and let every one of his lewd noises be heard by the cushions of his and Tooru’s couch. 

While Iwaizumi kept letting out his pleasure-filled moans into the cushions, Oikawa was groaning from his position behind the male; he was grabbing at his waist harshly and just barely stroking his leaking cock. But he he was primarily focused on Iwaizumi’s waist; the brunet was so gosh darn convinced that Iwaizumi had a small, cute, and slim waist that now he wanted to get his hands on it whenever the chance.

Iwaizumi let out a loud cry before reducing the sound to whimpers and moans. The raven was asking and begging for more. 

Oikawa smirked once hearing the beautifully fucked and shaky voice pleading for him and himself alone. The brunet’s kissed in between Iwaizumi’s shoulder blades before digging his nails into the dips of his waist; he stopped temporarily before starting up his thrusts once again; Iwaizumi’s eyes filled with tears and he screamed into the pillows. He turned around when he felt a particularly harrsh thrust; the raven was ready to tell the other to stop but his words died on his tongue when seeing Oikawa. The brunet wore a hooded gaze and was covered in a thin layer of sweat that brought out every one of his well defined features, and he was ramming his cock while also admiring Iwaizumi’s perfect waist. 

Iwaizumi was left gazing at the male behind him until Oikawa hit a certain spot. He clenched the couch cushions, and arched his back; a string of lewd moans escaped his mouth as Oikawa kept aiming at his prostate. Iwaizumi was wearing a somewhat smile; Oikawa seemed to be doing him so good today. Focusing on every one of his weak spots and giving him that high he needed. Iwaizumi fell back on the couch cushions and just did the only thing he could do in his dazed out state; give responses to the lustful stimulation he was receiving. 

However his responses soon went from moaning and whimpering to somewhat aggressively protesting; the brunet’s grip on his waist had grown incredibly harsh. And that action was more pain than any actual pleasure.

“S-S-Stupid! st-op..hah, ngh..t-th-“  
thIwaizumi’s protests turned to moans and slurred words. Oikawa was giving him everything; aiming his cock over and over again into all of his most sensitive areas. The brunet let one of hands go from Iwaizumi’s waist to the locks of unruly, clearly fucked black hair; he grabbed a fistful and pulled harshly. Oikawa pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s shoulder before leaning into his ear. 

“Your waist is so damn small..not even my ex had this type of waist...you truly are sculpted to perfection...” Oikawa praised. He emphasized his statement by lightly tracing his fingers on the perfect inward curve of Iwaizumi’s waist; he elicited a soft gasp. 

He loved the sound and decided he wanted to hear just a tad bit more.

“You’re body is so perfect and appears innocent..however it’s lewd in the most beautiful way possible..your small waist makes your hips look wider...with just glancing at your curves and anyone would want to stuff your cock in you” Oikawa pureed before lightly bitting at Iwaizumi’s flushed and warm ear. 

The raven felt absolutely embarrassed. And that feeling only intensified when felt himself be repositioned; Oikawa let go of his hair, pulled out and put Iwaizumi into his lap. The raven covered his red face that kept brewing more color as Oikawa touched him. 

The brunet grabbed at his waist once more; he leaned back into the other’s ear and whispered pure filth as he helped Iwaizumi back onto his cock.

“fucking lewd...especially your waist...so small in order to add more definition to those nice legs of yours huh?”

“Ah...gah..s-shit..T-Tooru please shut the fuck up already...hah..ah..t-tooru...I get you have a weird fetish for my waist and all, but can you stop focusing on it” Iwaizumi said in between heavy pants and light grunts. Oikawa smirked and clutched onto Iwaizumi’s waist tightly; he sadistically smiled to the raven as he pulled him completely down on his cock. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes rolled back as he let out high-pitched shout of ‘Tooru’. Oikawa smirked and pressed his fingers hard into the other’s waist; hard enough to leave bruises, but that was the point. He wanted to mark up and worship the raven’s waist, afterall it was very true when iwaizumi told him he had a fetish for that certain feature of the raven’s. 

But he wasn’t at fault, after all anyone would want to put their hands on Iwaizumi’s perfectly skultped and tiny waist. 

Iwaizumi’s body was literally a divine work of art; he had definition that made his petite structure stand out, and to add, he had curves in all the right places. And since Iwaizumi played volleyball at one era, and worked out almost daily, he had the best body; absolutely chiseled and beautiful. However, it was Iwaizumi’s waist that took Oikawa’s breath away; it was small and somehow made everything of Hajime’s body stand out. 

Or thats what Oikawa personally liked to believe. 

Oikawa was snapped out if his mind space when he felt mid-length nails dig themselves into his shoulder blades, all while plump lips made contact with his. The brunet melted and became putty right under every one of Iwaizumi’s touches; Iwaizumi Hajime was fucking addictive.

The petite, raven was like a drug; you needed him because it provided the really good and amazing type of stimulus. 

“Mm..t-Tooru..please f-f-fuck me..fuck me like when we were in high school” Iwaizumi managed out in between their kiss. Oikawa smirked.

“Baby, do you really want me to treat you like some cheap whore? Because that was our high school sex...you under me and taking me, all while letting me degrade you..you want that?” Oikawa questioned, Iwaizumi nodded frantically. 

“F-Fuck yes-“ Iwaizumi stuttered out, Oikawa was ready to turn this whole situation around, however he felt overlap his own; he looked at Iwaizumi who was bright red and avoiding eye contact as he began speaking. 

“You like my waist a lot right? Then degrade me for it...bruise it, mark it...I don’t fucking care what you do just don’t praise me and don’t treat me kindly anymore...afterall...I was your naughty little girl before being your perfect future bride..” 

Oikawa let out a groan and instantly swapped their positions; riding wasn’t going to be satisfying to himself or Iwaizumi, plus it wasn’t even his favorite position. Oikawa was actually becoming quite fond of fucking Iwaizumi on his back, mostly because that position let him grip Iwaizumi’s waist comfortably, and it surpisingly provided them with the intense and delicious satisfaction they were both seeking. 

Oikawa lined himself back up with Iwaizumi’s entrance and tugged on the other’s waist to enter the other fully. Instantly Iwaizumi threw his head back all while his hands were searching for purchase in the couch cushions.

“I’m making this tiny waist of yours sore tonight..that okay?” Oikawa asked from above, Iwaizumi groaned in annoyance, one of his hands let go of the cushions and pulled Oikawa by the chin. 

“Don’t fucking warn me or ask...high school you didn’t ask, only did me like a fucking horny dog...now, are you going to get to it or keep acting like some shitty bastard that cares about my well-being?” 

Oikawa didn’t answer, only let his harsh thrust answer for him. Iwaizumi whimpered in response; the brunet above smirked.

“Nice to know your only all bark and no bite” 

“S-shut up...and fuck me up..”


	30. Started with [dirty] laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thigh-riding and orgasm denial; two topics that are my faves but have probably occasionally wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: olive_yangadoo requested this and i decided to give it my best efforts; idk if it exactly gets the request i was given, but i tried and i think that has to count for something (lol, this sounds really lame, sorry for my lameness) Anyways i still hope you all enjoy. Leave a kudos or comment if you liked.

“What are you going to do about it big man? Gonna fuck my brains out or something?” Iwaizumi questioned in a tone that could only be understood as incredibly sarcastic; he didn’t mean what he was saying at all, like in no sense were his words truthful. He was only doing this because he wanted to get on Oikawa’s nerves even more.

Especially since the brunet kept bitching at him over the littlest shit; as in, laundry was long overdue and now Oikawa kept complaining because he was now, officially, out of clothes.

None of their current conflict was necessarily Iwaizumi’s fault; he had done laundry exactly two weeks ago. But here, Oikawa was, stating over and over again how he had legitimately zero clothes to wear. Which both knew was a huge fucking lie; Iwaizumi was well-aware and fully-sure that most of their closet and drawers was filled with piles upon piles of Tooru’s shitty clothes. However, if you tell that to the asshole standing before Iwaizumi, and you’ll get into some real deep shit.

Anyways, enough background.

Both males stood there, glaring each other down, and somehow challenging one another; Iwaizumi was ready to completely one-up Oikawa, when out of no where the brunet sighed and left. Oikawa left to their bedroom; Iwaizumi followed close behind him.

“I’m not done talking to you, you fucking shitty homosapien”

Iwaizumi found himself in their shared bedroom, looking at the brunet’s back; the man was digging through their closet, throwing clothes after clothes onto the ground.

“You fucking dick-“ Iwaizumi grabbed a handful of the stupid shirts and sweaters and whatever else; he pressed them together until he made a somewhat ball of clothes. Without any hesitation, he threw that oddly shaped ball at Oikawa.

“-How dare you say you have zero clothes when there is all this shit right here!”

Oikawa didn’t turn to face him. Not until he had a tie in one hand, followed up with a baby blue jersey in the other. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in horror before narrowing in anger.

“You-“

“You did not do the laundry...and we agreed that whoever did not contribute to doing their part on these home life things would get a punishment...so it’s time for yours..”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa stared each other down. Before the raven bolted right out of the room; Oikawa quickly chased after him.

“Hajime! You have to do your punishment!”

“I’d rather die, or have a threeway with Matsukawa and Hanamaki rather then agree to your bullshit”

Oikawa stopped, and Iwaizumi did so too; the brunet bursted into a fit of laughter, while Iwaizumi blushed and shook his head, murmuring ‘ _no’s_ ’ and _‘i did not just say that’_ to himself. Oikawa walked over after he was done making fun of Iwaizumi. He proceeded to lean unto his shoulder.

“You can willingly agree to my punishment, or I’ll go call mattsun and makki and set up that threeway, I’m pretty sure they’d be down, after all both are total simps for you”

Iwaizumi regretted ever saying shit. He turned to Oikawa and sighed disappointedly when seeing the other was not going to let this one go. The raven groaned before then putting his head down as he began talking.

“Please do your worst Shittykawa”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and kissed his clothed shoulder.

“Believe me, I will be doing my absolute worst”

-

Oikawa admired his handiwork.

On the bed, was Iwaizumi. The raven’s wrists were bound together by the random tie Oikawa had been carrying around earlier. His vision was also obstructed by some red satin fabric they already owned; it was mostly one of their kinky type of things, so it definitely fit the moment. And he wore a type of gag, that wasn’t anything fancy at all, just a piece of ripped off fabric that was tied at the back; Iwaizumi had been complaing and protesting so much, that Oikawa had no choice but to shut him up. He was going to remove it, but when realizing just how good it looked on the other he decided to just leave it on the raven.

There was no major differences with Iwaizumi, he was now just deprived of of his sight, ability to talk. And...he couldn’t really move his hands around.

Oh...and to add on even more...

Iwaizumi was wearing Oikawa’s Argentina jersey; the soft baby blue jersey was covering the raven’s torso, and in all honesty it really suited him. The contrast between baby blue and golden brown skin looked incredible.

After the change of clothes, we move on to Iwaizumi’s lower region; his boxers were completely disposed of, and his legs were sporting some new bruises. Love bites had been left, while Oikawa was taking care of a certain situation Iwaizumi had gotten midway through the brunet’s process of getting the raven ready for his punishment.

In between the bruised legs, laid Iwaizumi’s leaking and aching dick that was wearing a new little accessory: a cock ring. To finish off, he also had vibrating beads inside of him.

Oikawa knew it was wrong to punish Iwaizumi in such a way, but the raven had brought it onto himself; he didn’t do their laundry.

And like it was stated earlier, everyone in the Iwa-Oiks household had to do their responsibilities. If they didn’t it was a punishment for sure.

Plus, this was somewhat revenge for what Iwaizumi did to Oikawa last time; the raven thought it’d be so cool to switch up their roles in the bedroom. And after a long time of the brunet being the sadistic, whiny, bitchy top, he was swapped into a still whiny, and bitchy bottom.

This little punishment was doing two jobs; punishing and working as a reminder that Oikawa was the one in control.

Holy shit—light bulb moment.

The brunet laid down, beside Iwaizumi; he wrapped his hand around the other’s aching cock. Iwaizumi made a somewhat sound that could be interpreted as a groan or moan, as he bucked his hips into Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa smirked and jerked him off a little before removing his hand. Iwaizumi whined, and tried finding Oikawa’s hand again, but the brunet said a very clear and audible ‘ _no_ ’.

“Anyways, have fun by yourself Iwaizumi, I’m going to get some food, and I think I might even go to that place that’s pretty far from here”

Iwaizumi shook his head, showing his disapproval towards the declaration and he even made a few sounds and noises that could be understood as him saying no. However, Oikawa didn’t care, after all this was where the fun was going to truly begin.

“It’s okay Hajime, you can survive...maybe next time you should think twice before not doing the laundry”

Oikawa got off the bed and searched for his wallet. He located it and stuffed it into his pocket, before grabbing a pink little remote that was on their dresser. He saw it was on level 2 out of 10. He turned the little knob all the way to 10 before putting it back on the dresser.

The results were instant; Iwaizumi arched his back and threw his head back into the bed, while his legs were quivering as they squeezed together.

Oikawa went over and forcefully spead the other’s legs. He kissed Iwaizumi’s inner thighs and bit one more mark before finally saying he was heading out.

With the little strength he still had left, Iwaizumi followed after Oikawa. The brunet found it funny how his agressive boyfriend was acting like a desperate bitch in heat. He laughed when Iwaizumi ended up on his knees and somewhat tugging on his shirt; begging in his own way to please stay.

“I’ll be back babe, just be good...and by that I mean don’t touch yourself..do it and your punishment will grow far worse”

With that, Oikawa removed Iwaizumi from himself and left. The raven slammed his hands against the door before whimpering at the feeling in between his legs growing more intense and unbearable.

How in the fuck was he going to survive?

-

Iwaizumi was desperately rubbing himself against the sheets of the bed; it wasn’t the most easy task to do with his hands bound, and his sight being obscured, but he still managed to get some friction.

The friction was absolutely amazing, but it wasn’t enough to give him the great satisfaction he was seeking; he wanted to cum, and be over with this whole weird situation. But a cock ring wrapped nicely around his leaking dick wouldn’t let him. And the stupid vibrating beads inside him only urged the feelings of wanting to cum, yet they also didn’t let him. Both toys would lead him on and make him believe that an orgasm was coming on when in reality, nothing of that sort was happenning. His body was just reacting to the sensations it was being given.

Iwaizumi wanted to cum really bad. But that task required Oikawa, and all his damned touches and teases.

And as if on cue, Iwaizumi heard the front door open. Followed with a calling of ‘I’m home’.

Iwaizumi wanted to greet his lover, but he was too dazed and weak to go over and do it. Plus, his blindfold might’ve been a bit see-through, but it still obscured most of his vision; he found that out the hard way.

Oikawa made his way to their bedroom and found Iwaizumi exactly in the state he was expecting and secretly wanting. The raven was rubbing himself against their once clean sheets; it was a very enticing sight. But not enticing enough to get Oikawa to instantly pay attention to iwaizumi.

He instead fucked around with him even more.

Oikawa disposed of his wallet and acted as if Iwaizumi wasn’t in the room.

He was about to leave, eat a bit of food and finally pay attention to his needy little pet. However, he was stopped when Iwaizumi began pleading in a very muffled way.

The only thing Oikawa understood was the weird sounding words of need you.

He sadistically smiled.

Oikawa waltzed over and took a seat on the edge. He smiled when realizing Iwaizumi was already hurrying to be on his lap.

The brunet caressed the curve of Iwaizumi’s back; soothingly rubbing his fingers against the skin. Iwaizumi shivered and couldn’t help letting out the moan that was caught up in the back of his throat. Oikawa smiled and kissed Iwaizumi’s neck before grabbing his hair; he harshly pulled to which the raven responded with a yelp.

Iwaizumi tried to reach for the hands in his hair, but his wrists were bound, making his arms and hands completely useless. He stopped thrashing around and protesting when he felt Oikawa’s breath ghosting over his ear. Iwaizumi calmed down and hoped to finally be rewarded, instead he got cruel and malicious words whispered into his ear.

“Pets are meant to behave and be patient...but you haven’t at all been good to me, which means no orgasm for you”

Iwaizumi shook his head. Quietly saying his very obvious disapproval with Oikawa’s decision. But the brunet didn’t care about Iwaizumi’s satisfication, he only cared about himself and milking this little punishment game for all it’s worth.

Oikawa was ready to get Iwaizumi completely off himself. But, there was a change of plans.

Iwaizumi pushed him into the mattress and held him down by pressing his bound hands into Oikawa’s chest; the brunet was a bit stunned that Iwaizumi still had some strength left in him. However, he soon stopped thinking when Iwaizumi grinded himself against him; the raven gave a muffled, breathless sigh as he let his head tilt back.

Oikawa bit his lip to conceal any and all his noises, but with the way Iwaizumi was moving, he soon began forgetting about his sounds.

He let a few groans, and heavy pants escape his mouth.

Iwaizumi did a somewhat smirk, and escalated the pace of his movements. Oikawa threw his head back into the mattress and was ready to just give in to this dominant, needy version of Iwaizumi.

But...he wasn’t going to give Iwaizumi the satisfaction of taking over, or having a dry orgasm.

Oikawa grabbed ahold of Iwaizumi’s hips and stopped them; he kept the raven still, and immediately got whines of protest. Oikawa smirked and pulled the other down onto him; he showered the male in kisses, while also sneakily removing one of his legs from underneath Iwaizumi.

The raven shifted slightly and repositioned himself; now both his thighs were enevloping Oikawa’s own thigh.

Oikawa moved his leg slightly and immediately elicited a moan from Iwaizumi; he leaned into the raven’s ear and nibbled on it slightly. He pressed his fingers into Iwaizumi’s hips, and immediately the raven began rubbing himself against Oikawa’s thigh.

The brunet heavily panted, and groaned rather loud just to turn on Iwaizumi even more.

Muffled moans and curses could be heard from Iwaizumi’s covered up mouth. Oikawa decided enough was enough.

After all, he got his pet to be obedient.

The brunet sat up with Iwaizumi still on him; he grabbed the raven’s wrists and focused on unbinding them. However, Iwaizumi was still rubbing himself, and whimpering every few seconds. Oikawa leaned into his ear, and spoke up.

“Go ahead and continue Hajime, and I’ll leave you like this until morning”

Iwaizumi shook his head furiously and stopped rubbing his erection against Oikawa’s thigh; the brunet muttered a thank you, and undid the restraints. Iwaizumi sighed happily, now he could touch Oikawa properly; he wrapped his hands around Oikawa’s neck, and gave him what could only be interrupted as messy kisses.

The brunet gave him a peck, and said a very sweet-toned your welcome.

Oikawa then proceeded to undo the knot that kept Iwaizumi’s voice muffled.

He removed it, and the raven immediately began begging for him.

“O-Oiks, p-p-please...I’ll take anything..even a dry orgasm..just do something loserkawa”

Oikawa was reaching for the blindfold but instead grabbed a handful of Iwaizumi’s hair.

The male yelped.

“Loserkawa? That’s not what you call your owner-“ Oikawa pulled harder and elicited a choppy groan.

“What do you call me? What’s that specific name you’re waking the neighbors with?”

Iwaizumi stammered out his answer.

“M-Mister”

Oikawa smirked and gave Iwaizumi an open-mouthed kiss. The raven wrapped his legs around Oikawa’s waist and let the other take over. Iwaizumi moaned when feeling Oikawa’s tongue on the roof of his mouth before beginning to suck on the raven’s own tongue. The brunet grabbed ahold of Iwaizumi and switched their positions.

The raven moaned in approval as he felt the plush mattress against his back, and Oikawa’s body hovering over his own.

The brunet continued dominating Iwaizumi’s mouth, while also beginning to press his knee against the other’s erection. Iwaizumi gasped and dug his nails into Oikawa’s neck; the brunet grunted slightly but continued to press against Iwaizumi’s leaking cock.

A hand even went in between the other’s legs and began to play with the beads resting inside the raven.

“M-Mister...p-p-please..” Iwaizumi pleaded somewhat quietly. Oikawa pressed his knee harder against the raven’s erection. Iwaizumi let out a raspy type of groan as he threw his head back.

“Please what pet? What treat do you want?” Oikawa questioned as he pulled two of the beads out of Iwaizumi before thrusting them back in harshly; the raven choked on his words, and muttered out things that didn’t even make sense. But Oikawa understood every one of those high-pitched and stammered words.

He pulled the baby blue jersey up and made his way down; trailing kisses from Iwaizumi’s chest all the way to his pre-cum covered cock. Oikawa took hold of it, and blew a gush of air before kissing the tip. He then looked up at Iwaizumi who was pulling the blindfold off; green, hooded, tearful eyes looked at Oikawa.

“How bad do you want that orgasm, Hajime?”

“I want it a lot M-Mister...so much I’d give my life away for it”

Oikawa smirked, he pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s inner thigh.

“I’ve raised such a good slutty pet...lean back Hajime, I’ll take care of the rest..”

Iwaizumi complied, and let a string of moans escape his mouth as he felt Oikawa’s tongue licking along his shaft, while his fingers massaged the head of his cock. The raven cried out, and buried his hands in the sheets; he begged Oikawa to let him cum. The brunet licked up Iwaizumi’s pre-cum before responding to the other’s request.

“You really believed I’d take your weeping cock into my mouth? Did you actually think i would be the one to give you an orgasm?”

Iwaizumi knew this game all to well and he couldn’t believe Oikawa was doing this now.

“You want an orgasm? Do it yourself sweetie” the brunet stated wickedly. Iwaizumi wrapped his legs around Oikawa and pleaded for the brunet to just give him the satisfaction he was desperately wanting. To which, Oikawa shook his head and removed the other’s quivering legs off him.

“Obey me pet, or I’ll give you away; I’m pretty sure my teammates or our friends will be happy to have you”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened.

“N-No mister...I’ll be a good pet..”

“Actions speak louder than words, now prove it”

Iwaizumi hesitantly nodded. The brunet meanwhile repositioned himself in between Iwaizumi’s legs. He sat in between them, and a slight smile rested on his face.

The raven gave out a heavy sigh.

He brought one of the hands that was fisted in the sheets to his weeping cock; he began to stroke himself and whined every here and there due to the cock ring that was wrapped around his cock; increasing his sensitivity.

Oikawa watched and licked his lips; it was definitely a sight.

Iwaizumi noticed the other was eyeing him with a predatory like gaze and he increased his strokes; he proceeded to wrap his hand around his cock and jerked himself off. He whined and moaned ‘mister’ over and over again. Iwaizumi was getting closer to his release and decided to leave his cock alone. He instead reached for the vibrating beads resting inside him and began to play with them slightly; he pulled each one out before thrusting them back in.

Iwaizumi continued to do this all while Oikawa focused on the beads; they would be pulled out with a lewd pop type sound, before being sucked back in by Iwaizumi’s needy entrance.

The raven eventually zoned out and gave in to his pleasure; he pulled the beads out and imagined it being Oikawa’s cock thrusting in and out of him.

“M-Mister...h-harder p-please...p-p-please...m-mister..” iwaizumi mewled out, thrusting the toy out at a faster pace that came with a bit of harshness. Oikawa grinned, and removed Iwaizumi’s hand from the toy.

“You want it harder baby”

Iwaizumi nodded.

“Mhm, please...h-harder..I need it to be r-rough”

Oikawa nodded and complied to the whiny pleas. Iwaizumi cried out and began touching his now painfully aching cock. He moaned as he began to stroke himself. Oikawa overlapped the other’s hand. Iwaizumi swallowed down whatever air he could get into his lungs.

The brunet leaned down to kiss Iwaizumi’s neck, and then moved to the raven’s bottom lip; he bit it slightly before saying something else.

“Do you love me precious?”

“Mhm” Iwaizumi managed out as he buried one of his hands into Oikawa’s clothed back.

The brunet leaned into his ear and smirked as he continued to whisper something.

“Then cum for me darling”

Iwaizumi whimpered as he came undone; it felt so satisfying but at the same time painful. After all he still had a cock ring on, and the dry orgasm had been dragged on for so long that it eventually just felt like a brutal torture.

The raven however still managed to put up a content smile before blacking out completely.

Oikawa kissed the other’s forehead. Before beginning the clean up procedure; he grabbed the remote for the beads and turned them off and then went back to Iwaizumi. He removed all the toys from the raven’s body. After that, he proceeded to remove his jersey; it was technically a mission impossible since he was dealing with a limp, sort of lifeless body, but the the brunet still pulled through and got the task done. After that, he laid Iwaizumi down properly before going to retrieve a blanket; he came back, and threw it over the raven. The brunet smiled fondly when seeing Iwaizumi tucked underneath the warm fleece sheet.

“‘Night Beautiful”

-

Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat there, eating the food the brunet had brought earlier in the evening.

The brunet was leaning on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he swallowed down the rice in his mouth. Afterwards he turned to the raven who was peacefully eating, while also trying to not focus on the fact that he was nude from the waist down.

“So, what did we learn about rejecting to do our responsibilities?” Oikawa asked, Iwaizumi didn’t saying anything, but then the brunet poked at his cheek.

Iwaizumi swallowed down his food and growled out an answer.

“That you’re a fucking asshole who just wants to punish me over the littlest shit”

Oikawa smiled and pressed a kiss to the other’s cheek.

“Mister doesn’t like this new attitude, do you have to be reminded on how I expect you to behave?”

Iwaizumi turned towards Oikawa.

“I don’t like your attitude either Tooru, maybe you’re the one who needs a reminder”

Oikawa flushed red and held out his wrists.

“God yes mistress, please remind me”

Iwaizumi snickered before kissing Oikawa.

“Idiot, let me recover first..”

“Of course, my precious”

They continued eating and made jokes with one another.

Both forgetting that this all fucking started because of laundry.


End file.
